Kalkulator
by die Otter
Summary: Loki nade wszystko uwielbia siać zamęt i drażnić Avengersów, dlatego kiedy szalony konstruktor prosi go o pomoc w ożywieniu swojego robota, bóg psot zgadza się bez namysłu. Ale gdy robot bierze od swojego współtwórcy znacznie więcej, niż ten zamierzał mu dać, sprawy zaczynają wymykać się spod kontroli... (tłumaczenie fika "The Calculator" autorstwa katsu)
1. Chapter 1

**Tłumaczenie tekstu pt. _The Calculator_ autorstwa katsu. Oryginał znajduje się na AO3.**

 **Ze specjalnymi podziękowaniami dla SzmaragDrac za betę oraz dla Ariany Lupin za podsunięcie mi tego fika.**

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

Zaczęło się od kalkulatora. Topornego urządzenia rozmiaru dzisiejszych laptopów posiadającego ogromne klawisze z cyframi oraz tylko cztery funkcje. Ale dla małego chłopca, który lubił matematykę znacznie bardziej niż ludzi1, było ono czymś fascynującym.

Jak wielu outsiderów, Daniel Sorres był zamknięty w swoim własnym świecie pełnym rachunków i łamigłówek matematycznych, a maszyny pozwalały mu na jeszcze bardziej precyzyjne obliczenia. Bo matematykę przynajmniej zawsze da się zrozumieć2. A ludzi, poza godną pożałowania tendencją do smażenia wszystkiego w głębokim tłuszczu, definiowało przede wszystkim to, że ich zachowanie było kompletnie pozbawione sensu.

Zatem podczas gdy reszta ludzkości rozkoszowała się swoim kompletnym brakiem logiki, oglądając Idola, ten młody mężczyzna poświęcał większość czasu na zagłębianie się w coraz trudniejsze zawiłości matematyki i coraz mętniejsze warstwy logiki, usiłując zrozumieć, dlaczego rzeczywistość była właśnie taka i co sprawiło, że ludzkość stała się nielogiczną rysą na poza tym idealnym nieskończonym mechanizmie zegarowym świata.

I jak to się często zdarza, w końcu poczuł się sfrustrowany ograniczeniami, jakie narzucał mu ten mięsień zwany mózgiem, który niestety domagał się takich rzeczy, jak sen czy pożywienie oraz od czasu do czasu płynu niezawierającego kofeiny. Następnym logicznym krokiem stało się więc zbudowanie czegoś w rodzaju zewnętrznego mózgu, który mógłby zajmować się myśleniem za Daniela, kiedy ten musiał się przespać lub wynieść śmieci. A to z kolei, jak można odgadnąć, przeistoczyło się w końcu w niezdrowe zainteresowanie maszynami zdolnymi do myślenia nie tylko za niego, ale też i za siebie. Jak ludzie, tyle że bardziej logiczni. I myślący.

Był tylko jeden problem. Daniel mógł budować coraz bardziej skomplikowane maszyny, programować je, by miały coraz bardziej zaawansowane funkcje, nawet by potrafiły imitować ludzkie zachowanie, ale zawsze brakowało im pewnej iskry. Mógł tworzyć przedmioty ożywione, ale nie żyjące— wciąż niezdolne do wyjścia poza konkretne funkcje, do których je zaprogramował.

Kiedy tak zmagał się z tym zawiłym problemem, siedząc w najciemniejszym kącie miejscowej knajpki nad szklanką screwdrivera, który tak naprawdę nie zawierał nic prócz soku pomarańczowego3, poznał pewnego człowieka — zupełnie przypadkiem. Człowiek ten, przedstawiający się jako Lawrence Laufson, był wysokim mężczyzną o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach, którego Daniel nazwałby absolutnie pociągającym, gdyby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, na czym w ogóle polega pociąg fizyczny. Lawrence usiadł przy stoliku Daniela nieproszony i zmienił dosłownie wszystko.

Powiedział, że jest właścicielem niewielkiej firmy zajmującej się tworzeniem oprogramowania. Że usłyszał o Danielu i był zainteresowany jego pracą oraz tym, jakie mogłaby mieć zastosowanie w zakresie obrony i bezpieczeństwa. Wydawał się kimś w rodzaju Tony'ego Starka, ale bez tej całej aury aroganckiego dupka. Ale — co najważniejsze — rozmawiali ze sobą przez długie godziny, aż Daniel całkiem zapomniał o swojej nieszczęsnej szklance soku, uświadomiwszy sobie, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu, że spotkał kogoś równego sobie pod względem intelektu. Kogoś odznaczającego się takim samym zamiłowaniem do logiki, pragnieniem kontroli i dbałością o szczegóły, kto przy tym jakimś cudem wydawał się zdolny do wchodzenia w interakcje międzyludzkie bez konieczności zażycia przedtem odpowiedniej dawki leków.

Daniel był zafascynowany, a nawet jakby trochę zakochany. Podążył więc za Lawrence'em, nie zważając na nic więcej, aż nagle okazało się, że jego rodzinne miasto płonęło, na wpół ożywiony wysoki na dwa piętra android bojowy tańczył na głównej ulicy, śpiewając piosenki biesiadne, i zjawiła się grupa bardzo interesujących osób, by uporać się z tym problemem. Jeden z nowo przybyłych miał na sobie szkarłatną pelerynę oraz hełm ze skrzydłami, zupełnie jakby był posłańcem Poczty Kwiatowej z ósmego kręgu piekieł.

Kiedy do tego doszło, Daniel zwrócił się do Lawrence'a, tak jak to robił wiele razy wcześniej, w nadziei na jakieś wskazówki, a wtedy ujrzał szaleńczy błysk w jego oku. Usłyszał też śmiech, taki jaki zwykle kojarzył się z czarnymi charakterami z filmów o Bondzie, tyle że w przypadku Lawrence'a ten dźwięk w pełni należał do niego, był jego integralną częścią w jakiś niewyjaśniony dla Daniela sposób.

Chwilę później Lawrence znikł, rozpłynął się na jego oczach, pozostawiając Danielowi samotne radzenie sobie z bardzo wkurzonymi facetami w czarnych garniturach.

Spędził za kratkami zaledwie kilka lat, a i to w więzieniu o złagodzonym rygorze, nim dotarło do niego, że zaginiony w akcji Lawrence — którego wielu z przesłuchujących go mężczyzn zdawało się rozpoznawać, gdy Daniel doszedł do fragmentu o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach — był odpowiedzialny za całą tę katastrofę. Ale dzięki temu wyrokowi Daniel miał także czas, by zastanowić się, co poszło nie tak, a co aż za bardzo tak, kiedy jego inteligentny robot wpadł w szał bojowy.

I doszedł do jednego wniosku — że to wszystko przez Lawrence'a. To on zmodyfikował robota, dając mu tę niezbędną iskrę, dzięki której maszyna stała się niemalże żywą istotą, lecz także — myślał Daniel — zaczęła dokonywać dziwnych wyborów życiowych, takich jak noszenie półciężarówki na głowie niczym kapelusza.

Potrzebował Lawrence'a. Potrzebował go do stworzenia nowej, lepszej maszyny. Jednak musiał też bardziej pilnować, by ten jakiś straszliwy obłęd, którym dotknięty był poza tym genialny umysł Laufsona, nie wymknął się spod kontroli, wpływając na finalny produkt przedsięwzięcia. Poza tym, o dziwo, tęsknił także za obecnością Lawrence'a samą w sobie. Tak miło było mieć kogoś, z kim dało się naprawdę porozmawiać. Choć osobiście wolałby, gdyby obeszło się bez tego maniakalnego śmiechu.

Nim wypuścili go z więzienia z surowym przykazem, by zgłaszał się do swojego kuratora i regularnie brał leki, Daniel miał już plan.

* * *

1 Zapewne wielu z nas zna to uczucie. Bo całka na przykład nigdy nie ocenia człowieka na podstawie wyglądu ani nie patrzy z pogardą na źle dobrane buty.  
2 Przede wszystkim dlatego, że matematyka jest taka, jak się ją zdefiniuje. Dlatego owszem, istnieje matematyka, która nie miała dotąd sensu, i to dzięki niej szaleni geniusze najciekawszego rodzaju potrafią otwierać portale w czasoprzestrzeni przy pomocy jedynie machnięcia ołówkiem i dobrze naoliwionego suwaka logarytmicznego. Ale zwyczajni, spotykani na co dzień szaleni geniusze zwykle definiują matematykę w logiczny sposób, gdzie dwa plus dwa daje cztery, a nie jednorożce, a rezultatem pierwiastka kwadratowego są prawdziwe liczby lub, jak to często niestety bywa, morderstwo.  
3 Po tym nieszczęsnym incydencie w TGI Friday wieści o wpływie alkoholu na cichych, mocno zamkniętych w sobie nerdów zdążyły się już rozejść. Obsługa w większości restauracji posiadała niewielkie foldery ze zdjęciami miejscowych klientów w typie „cichy i sympatyczny samotnik, któremu może niespodziewanie odwalić".


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Loki chętnie korzystał z wielu prymitywnych midgardzkich technologii, ponieważ miały one w sobie pewien urok. Telewizory z dużymi ekranami, wieże stereo, iPody — lubił je wszystkie. Nigdy nie był natomiast fanem poczty elektronicznej — manipulowanie ludźmi przy pomocy słowa drukowanego, a nie mówionego, wymagało znacznie więcej wysiłku. Poza tym tak naprawdę w głębi serca był osobą towarzyską, zdecydowanie preferującą tę atmosferę spotkania twarzą w twarz, gdzie w razie potrzeby można było zaaplikować rozmówcy małe pchnięcie sztyletem4.

Nauczył się już jednak, że samozwańczy szaleni geniusze z Midgardu uwielbiali ten swój Internet i zdecydowanie woleli kontakt mailowy od spotkań osobistych. Prawdopodobnie miało to jakiś związek z tymi ich śmiesznymi sporami, przez które nieustannie usiłowali zamordować się nawzajem przy pomocy bomby, kwasu czy też kwiatów emitujących zmodyfikowane wersje wirusa Eboli. Loki zaś z łatwością przystosowywał się do nowych sytuacji, założył więc kilka kont e-mailowych i zadbał o ich koordynację oraz zabezpieczenie przy pomocy odrobiny nieskomplikowanej magii.

E-mail — jak zauważył — był także przydatny, kiedy Loki miał ochotę na bardziej subtelną rozgrywkę.

Przeglądał właśnie poranną pocztę, czekając, aż śniadanie skończy się przygotowywać. Na mailu miał cotygodniowy newsletter od Doktora Dooma oraz kilka nadmiernie poufałych i pełnych literówek ofert z metodami na powiększenie penisa5. Co ciekawe, była tam także wiadomość przekazana dalej z konta, którego od dawna już nie używał, należącego do jego przykrywki nazwiskiem Lawrence Laufson.

Gofrownica wydała ciche, nerwowe piknięcie6. Loki leniwie zgiął palec, a urządzenie samo przewróciło gofry, podczas gdy on otworzył e-maila i czytał:

Szanowny Panie Laufson, witam, co słychać? U mnie wszystko w porządku. Mamy tu bardzo ładną pogodę. Czasem świeci słońce, a czasem nie świeci. Choć zdaję sobie sprawę, że nasza wcześniejsza współpraca nie skończyła się najlepiej przynajmniej dla jednego z nas, wyszedłem już z więzienia i mam nowe pomysły, które chciałbym z panem przedyskutować. Mam nadzieję, że jest pan nadal zainteresowany robotami obronnymi, bo ja jak najbardziej jestem. Dziękuję bardzo. Życzę miłego dnia. Pozdrawiam Daniel Sorres PS. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby nie przesyłał pan tego e-maila do mojego kuratora sądowego, jako że mam zakaz zbliżania się do jakichkolwiek robotów oraz komputerów, na których zainstalowany jest AutoCAD.

Loki bez trudu przywołał w pamięci szczegóły dotyczące swojej uprzedniej współpracy z Danielem — był w końcu geniuszem.

— Cóż — mruknął. — Musieli zrobić mu w tym więzieniu jakąś terapię. Brzmi niemalże jak nędzna kopia normalnego człowieka. Miło z ich strony.

Istniała możliwość, że Danielowi chodziło o zemstę — to zdarzało się nieraz, kiedy do ludzi docierało, że oni skończyli za kratkami, a Loki nie. Rozumiał ich nawet. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że nie było miło siedzieć w więzieniu, kiedy osoba, która pomogła ci się tam znaleźć, popijała martini, słuchając Bacha na głośnikach, które gdyby ustawić maksymalną głośność, byłyby w stanie pozbawić najbliższe drzewo wszystkich liści. Zresztą dzień, w którym przynajmniej troje żałosnych śmiertelników usiłowało zabić go w zemście, Loki uznawał zwykle za udany. Stanowiło to wszak miłą rozrywkę pomiędzy śniadaniem a lekcjami akwareli, na które postanowił zapisać się na próbę.

Ale nie, instynkt podpowiadał mu, że coś takiego nie było w stylu Daniela. Sorres nie posiadał dostatecznej wyobraźni ani też głębi emocjonalnej niezbędnych do wypracowania naprawdę porządnej wściekłości7. Wyglądało na to, że jego propozycja była poważna, co mogło okazać się znacznie bardziej interesujące. Loki nie bawił się w wielkie mordercze roboty, od kiedy wpakował Daniela w kłopoty, więc nadszedł najwyższy czas, by znów się trochę rozerwać.

W pomieszczeniu rozległo się ponowne nerwowe piknięcie gofrownicy, po czym gofr wystrzelił z urządzenia wprost na pobliski talerz, który z kolei sam przejechał po stole do miejsca, gdzie stał Loki ze swoim iPadem. Dla zasady bóg psot zajrzał do kalendarza.

— Jutro mam sporo czasu, mogę wpaść do niego i zobaczyć, jak mu idzie, a potem zacznę planować drugą stronę zabawy. — Bo oczywiście żeby było naprawdę wesoło, należało jednocześnie pociągać też za sznurki Avengersów.

Gofrownica, niepewna, czy Loki mówi do niej, w obawie, że rozzłości właściciela, piknęła jeszcze raz, tak zgodnie, jak tylko potrafiła.

* * *

4 Ale tylko ludziom, którzy byli zbyt ograniczeni na tak subtelne metody, jak szeroka gama kompetencji interpersonalnych Lokiego, które wahały się od słodkich słówek, poprzez manipulację i szantaż, aż do bezpośrednich gróźb.

5 Istnienie spamu jest uniwersalną zasadą świata, taką jak grawitacja — żadne ilości magii nie są w stanie jej złamać ani nawet nagiąć.

6 Gofrownica była obecnie najstarszym z urządzeń kuchennych Lokiego i zarazem ostatnim ocalałym świadkiem tragicznego losu ekspresu do kawy, który dokonał się w Sądnym Dniu, Gdy Sygnał Gorącej Wody Włączył Się Odrobinę Zbyt Głośno.

7 Loki niemal zawsze był w stanie ocenić to już po pierwszym spotkaniu dzięki uniwersalnej zasadzie pod tytułem „Trafił Swój Na Swego".


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Są na świecie ludzie, którzy nigdy nie uczą się na błędach. Inni wprawdzie się uczą, ale całkiem nie tego, czego powinni.

Ta myśl przyszła Lokiemu do głowy, gdy przyglądał się dwupiętrowemu domkowi, który wynajmował obecnie Daniel Sorres dzięki drobnej pomocy finansowej od rodziców. Mężczyzna bez oporów podał mu adres, kiedy tylko bóg psot potwierdził ich spotkanie. To dało Lokiemu dostatecznie dużo czasu na ocenę przedmiejskiego piekiełka, w którym wylądował jego znajomy. Znajdował się tam niewielki skatepark wyglądający na praktycznie nieużywany, a także plac zabaw, gdzie wszystko łącznie z podłożem wyłożone było pianką. Panie w podeszłym wieku spacerowały po chodnikach z małymi puchatymi pieskami8. Gospodynie domowe podlewały kwiaty w skrzynkach, machając przy tym aż nazbyt przyjaźnie do Lokiego, gdy przechodził obok.

Był tam nawet jaskrawy szyld powitalny, który — zdecydował Loki — aż się prosił, by uderzył w niego jakiś pijany kierowca przy najbliższej możliwej okazji.

To miejsce wydawało się stworzone do tego, by stać się obszarem testowym dla chaosu i destrukcji, i Loki zastanawiał się, czy Daniel mógł wybrać je właśnie z tego powodu. Nie sądził, by Sorres był do tego zdolny, ale tę parę lat w więzieniu mogło zmieniać ludzi.

Na drzwiach frontowych Daniela wisiał wieniec, tyle że całkiem niepasujący do pory roku — jesienny, podczas gdy mieli właśnie wiosnę. Loki nacisnął dzwonek i usłyszał, jak wewnątrz domu rozległy się kroki na schodach, następnie stłumiony dźwięk czegoś rozbitego i przekleństwo, aż w końcu drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Daniel! Dobrze znów cię widzieć!

Daniel zawahał się, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech będący sztuczną kopią tego, który posłał mu bóg psot.

— Cieszę się, że udało się panu przyjechać tak szybko — odpowiedział. — Wejdzie pan?

— Oczywiście. — Loki podążył za gospodarzem do środka, wymownie udając, że nie zauważa przewróconej doniczki leżącej w niewielkiej sieni.

Daniel postawił ją pospiesznie, postąpił dwa kroki naprzód, po czym wrócił i zebrał rękami tyle ziemi, ile zdołał, by wrzucić ją z powrotem do donicy.

— Może... może się pan czegoś napije? Albo przekąsi? Zrobiłem ciasto czekoladowe. Mam też herbatę, mleko, lemoniadę i wodę.

— Dziękuję, wystarczyłaby woda, ale chętnie spróbuję też ciasta.

Poszli więc do kuchni i wkrótce Loki trzymał już w dłoni szklankę wody, do której Daniel bardzo precyzyjnie odliczył pięć kostek lodu. Następnie gospodarz zaczął kroić ciasto, używając przy tym metrówki, by linie były proste. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się, zaciskając odrobinę zbyt mocno palce na nożu.

— Wylądowałem w więzieniu, wie pan? — odezwał się.

— Wiem, przykro mi.

— Pan nie wylądował w więzieniu.

— Och, mało brakowało. Ale kiedy ktoś pracuje w sektorze obronnym jak ja, nietrudno o wysoko postawionych przyjaciół. Uratowałem się dzięki łapówce. — To kłamstwo było gładkie, proste i pasujące do postaci, którą odgrywał Loki.

Bóg psot ukradkiem przesunął dłoń nad swoją szklanką, by mieć pewność, że Daniel nie wpadł na głupi pomysł dosypania mu czegoś do wody.

— Ach tak. — Ręka ściskająca nóż rozluźniła się i zaczęła opuszczać w stronę blachy z ciastem, lecz po chwili Daniel ponownie zacisnął palce. — Czemu nie wyciągnął pan też mnie?

— Nie miałem dość środków — odparł Loki. — A to chyba logiczne, że skoro stać mnie było tylko na jedną łapówkę, to uratowałem siebie.

— Aha. — Uścisk na nożu znów się poluzował. — To ma sens, rozumiem. — Daniel odkroił następną porcję ciasta, po czym znowu wyciągnął nóż przed siebie. — Ale czemu pan nawet nie napisał?

Loki posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu, pozwalając, by ukazało się w nich odrobinę rozbawienia, które budziła w nim cała ta surrealistyczna rozmowa.

— Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać.

— Och. — I Daniel ponownie pochylił się nad ciastem. — To też ma sens. Ale tak, chciałem.

— Zapamiętam na przyszłość — mruknął Loki.

— Słucham?

— Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść.

— Dziękuję. — Daniel skończył właśnie krojenie ciasta w precyzyjne kostki o rozmiarach osiem na osiem centymetrów, po czym przełożył jedną na talerzyk i podał Lokiemu.

— Wygląda zachęcająco. — Bóg psot delikatnie skubnął koniuszek i poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana. Nie dlatego, że był jakimś czekoladoholikiem, a raczej dlatego, że pomimo wszystkich swoich dziwactw i wad Daniel naprawdę potrafił piec ciasta9. Inna sprawa, że wydawał się traktować tę czynność bardziej jako interesujący eksperyment chemiczny niż jako sposób na stworzenie czystego szczęścia.

— A więc, nie żebym chciał cię poganiać, przyjacielu, ale brzmiałeś na bardzo podekscytowanego swoimi nowymi projektami...

Twarz Daniela rozpromieniła się wyraźnie na dźwięk słowa „przyjaciel".

— Naprawdę? To znaczy... tak. Mam to w piwnicy. Tędy proszę.

Loki ruszył za nim, z łatwością balansując talerzykiem z ciastem na szklance wody.

Piwnica była wyłożona drewnianymi panelami, a na podłodze miała paskudną wykładzinę. Brakowało w niej tylko stołu do piłkarzyków i grupki pijanych studentów grających w FIFĘ. Zamiast tego jednak zastawiona była składanymi stolikami i ławami warsztatowymi, na których znajdowały się komputery, kable i inne gadżety, łącznie z oscyloskopem o wielkim zielono-czarnym wyświetlaczu10.

— I mieszkasz tu zaledwie od paru dni? Jestem pod wrażeniem — odezwał się Loki.

— Och, to tutaj to nic. — Daniel machnął lekceważąco ręką na większość stołów. — To jest to, co chciałem panu pokazać. — Uśmiechając się jak dumny rodzic chwalący się zaślinionym niemowlakiem, uniósł wysoko małą metalową kulę wielkości grejpfruta, z której odchodziła masa przypominających spaghetti przewodów podpiętych do kilku komputerów. — Doszedłem do wniosku, że to, co zawiodło ostatnim razem, to mózg robota. Więc teraz zacząłem od mózgu, a kiedy będzie taki, jak trzeba, nietrudno będzie dobudować mu korpus. W ten sposób, jeśli znów mu odbije, nie jest na razie w stanie biegać i rozwalać, co popadnie.

Ale, pomyślał Loki, przecież właściwie o to chodziło.

— Pokażesz mi, jak działa?

Daniel wyszczerzył zęby.

— Proszę spojrzeć. Jest podpięty do komputerów, żebym mógł dokończyć programowanie, ale też dzięki temu można z nim porozmawiać. Jeszcze nie przeszedł testu Turinga, ale jesteśmy coraz bliżej. — Spojrzał na Lokiego z nadzieją. — Na razie to tylko podstawowe rzeczy, ale jeśli pan chce, może pan z nim pogadać przy pomocy klawiatury.

Loki skorzystał z zaproszenia i odbył mdłą, bezsprzecznie robotyczną konwersację z tym czymś. Dało mu to dostateczne pojęcie na temat tego, co udało się Danielowi stworzyć — elektroniczny umysł znacznie bardziej złożony niż ten poprzedni, co dawało możliwość jeszcze lepszej zabawy.

— Miałbyś coś przeciwko, żebym go trochę podrasował, może dopomógł nieco tej jego sztucznej inteligencji?

Daniel cały się rozpromienił.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Miałem nadzieję, że coś panu przyjdzie do głowy, bo wciąż czegoś mi tu brakuje...

Loki skinął głową.

— A mogę prosić o jeszcze kawałek ciasta?

— Przyniosę panu! — Daniel popędził na górę z talerzykiem w dłoni.

Loki odłożył klawiaturę i spojrzał na mały metalowy grejpfruto-mózg, mrużąc oczy.

— W tym tempie nigdy do niczego nie dojdziemy.

Nie musiał oglądać schematów ani rozmawiać dalej ze stworzoną przez Daniela marną namiastką sztucznej osobowości, aby ją zrozumieć. Nie tak działała magia. W swojej najsurowszej formie magia stanowiła czystą wolę, czyste życie oraz czysty chaos — a żadnej z tych rzeczy Lokiemu nie brakowało; dlatego właśnie był tak dobry w tym, co robił. Magia była sposobem na powiedzenie wszechświatowi, jak powinien wyglądać, a potem, gdyby protestował, że żądasz od niego niemożliwego, na walnięcie go po łbie i rozkazanie, żeby poszedł i zrobił ci kawy, bo jesteś osobą zajętą i nie masz czasu na te jego protesty11.

Dlatego też Loki rozumiał magię tak dobrze, podczas gdy wielu innych magów usiłowało ją pojąć aż do śmierci lub traciło zmysły, uświadomiwszy sobie, że otchłań nie tylko rzeczywiście odwzajemnia twoje spojrzenie, ale też chciałaby wypić z tobą herbatkę, zjeść wspólnie kanapki, może nawet zagrać w minigolfa, skoro już jesteś w pobliżu.

I właśnie dzięki temu potrafił robić takie rzeczy. Dokładnie takie, jakie robił w tym momencie.

Strzelił palcami, a magia wezbrała w jego krwi niczym lawa. Wytworzyła jedną czystą, migotliwą iskrę na czubku jego dłoni, po czym przeskoczyła na srebrzysty grejpfrut. Wstrząs towarzyszący transferowi mocy sprawił, że Loki poczuł drętwienie i mrowienie w ręce.

Następnie bóg kłamstw zrobił dokładnie to samo co w przypadku poprzedniego robota — wymówił jedno słowo nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, który mógłby naruszyć prędkość światła lub sprawić, by dwa złączone elektrony miały przez moment zgodny spin:

— Żyj!

Stary robot zareagował w sposób, jakiego można się spodziewać po czymś, co nagle zaczęło odczuwać świat wszystkimi zmysłami — czystym, przepełnionym radością, chaotycznym i bezmyślnym życiem. Ale tamten robot miał się do nowego jak ameba do człowieka. Ten obudził się do życia tak jak ludzie, zobaczył, jak piękny, cudowny i dziwny jest świat wokół niego, i pomyślał: To jest niezłe, ale pragnę czegoś WIĘCEJ.

Sięgnął więc poprzez to trwające ułamek sekundy magiczne połączenie pomiędzy nim a Lokim i zaczerpnął więcej.

Loki nie był pewien, co się stało, ale nagle znalazł się na kolanach, zaciskając palce na tym paskudnym dywanie, a wszystkie żarówki w piwnicy rozbłysły oślepiającym światłem i zgasły. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wybił mu dziurę w klatce piersiowej i szarpał go za serce. Ledwie mógł oddychać przez ten oszałamiający ból. Odpowiedział instynktownie, stawiając tarczę przy pomocy ostatnich, słabych resztek magii — słabych? kiedy jego magia stała się tak słaba, jakby wykrwawiała się na śmierć? — i odrzucając wszystko daleko od siebie.

Cokolwiek znajdowało się w piwnicy, rozbiło się o jej ściany.

Ale podziałało. Agonia ustała. I, co dziwne, to właśnie ten nagły brak bólu, a nie sam ból, był tym, co sprawiło, że stracił przytomność.

Daniel pospiesznie zbiegł ze schodów.

— Lawrence? Lawrence? Co się stało?

Wyszarpnął telefon z kieszeni i odblokował go, by użyć ekranu jak latarki. Nie był w stanie ogarnąć wzrokiem całości zniszczeń. Podbiegł do leżącego nieruchomo Lawrence'a i niezdarnie sprawdził puls. Przekonawszy się z ulgą, że mężczyzna nadal żyje, Daniel zajął się swoim nowym wynalazkiem, ukoronowaniem jego pracy. Odnalazł małą srebrną kulę na wpół pogrzebaną w gruzach, z kablami wciąż podłączonymi do kilku monitorów.

Jeden z ekranów zamigał i włączył się. Prócz zakłóceń pojawił się na nim napis: SHIELD SIĘ ZBLIŻA. MUSIMY UCIEKAĆ.

Daniel rozejrzał się za klawiaturą, ale jedyna, którą udało mu się znaleźć, była połamana. Ponownie spojrzał na monitor.

ZOSTAW WSZYSTKO, ZABIERZ TYLKO MNIE. NIE POTRZEBUJESZ NICZEGO POZA MNĄ — widniało teraz na ekranie. POSPIESZ SIĘ.

To było jedyne wyjście, stwierdził Daniel. To albo powrót do więzienia za złamanie warunków zwolnienia. Wtedy zaś z pewnością skonfiskowanoby mu jego robotyczny mózg. Daniel poczuł nagłą pewność, że nie może na to pozwolić. Bo cokolwiek zrobił Lawrence, to zadziałało. Srebrna kula była dziwnie ciepła w jego dłoniach i choć to pewnie przez jego nerwy, przysiągłby, że czuł na skórze delikatne bicie serca.

Odłączył urządzenie i wsunął je do kieszeni kurtki. Przez chwilę wahał się nad wyciągnięciem Lawrence'a na górę i załadowaniem go do samochodu. Ale to zajęłoby zbyt długo, a poza tym, cóż... Laufson z pewnością nie zrobiłby tego samego dla niego.

Daniel uciekł.

* * *

Było ciemno. To samo w sobie zbytnio Lokiego nie martwiło. W przeciwieństwie do faktu, że czuł ból w każdym mięśniu, bicie własnego serca brzmiało nieregularnie w jego uszach, czuł się osłabiony i kręciło mu się w głowie tak bardzo, że nie było co nawet rozważać wstania z podłogi. Już raz kiedyś czuł się podobnie, ale to było wtedy, kiedy został kilkakrotnie dźgnięty na polu bitwy i stracił większość krwi, nim Thor go stamtąd wyciągnął.

Miał nadzieję, że tym razem to nie było coś podobnego. A właściwie to dlaczego w ogóle akurat teraz przyszedł mu na myśl jego głupi starszy brat?

Tak czy inaczej, musiał uciekać. Taka eksplozja musiała zwrócić czyjąś uwagę. Loki z bólem popełznął w stronę schodów i zaczął mozolnie czołgać się w górę stopni.

— Daniel? — zawołał chrapliwie.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Na górze zatrzymał się na małą drzemkę. Bo przecież jeśli tak to nazywał, mógł udawać, że nagła utrata przytomności była jego pomysłem. Ale gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, poczuł się nieco lepiej i wydawało mu się, że ma więcej siły, więc zdołał podnieść się na nogi, tylko odrobinę się przy tym chwiejąc. Ponownie sięgnął po magię i odnalazł ją, ale słabą i odległą. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał opuścić to miejsce bez jej pomocy.

Wszedł do salonu, marszcząc się na widok wpadającego przez okna światła słonecznego i unosząc dłoń, by osłonić oczy brzdęk i nagle okno poszło w drobny mak, a w ramieniu Lokiego utkwiła strzała.

Loki spuścił wzrok i trącił ją ostrożnie palcem, bo nie czuł w ogóle bólu — zupełnie jakby jego nerwy zastrajkowały po tym wszystkim, co zafundował im do tej pory. Kość i coś jeszcze zachrzęściły w jego ramieniu. Potem zaś pojawiła się krew. Dużo krwi. Co jego zdaniem dowodziło, że wciąż jeszcze miał czym krwawić, pomimo tego, jak się czuł.

— Cholera — powiedział.

Po czym niezgrabnie osunął się na ziemię, po raz trzeci w ciągu zaledwie godziny pogrążając się w atramentowoczarnej nicości.

* * *

8 Takimi, jakie zazwyczaj trafiają na pierwsze strony gazet po zjedzeniu zwłok swoich zmarłych właścicielek.  
9 W co najmniej czterech alternatywnych rzeczywistościach Daniel znalazł pocieszenie w piekarniku zamiast kalkulatora i skończył jako światowej sławy cukiernik. W piątej zaś połączył siły z Lokim, by przejąć kontrolę nad światem dzięki babeczkom udekorowanym tak, by przypominały roboty, ale ich plan został pokrzyżowany przez Avengersów, którzy wykupili całą masę krówkową i wystrzelili ją na Słońce.  
10 Choć to przestarzałe urządzenie, oscyloskop musi znajdować się na wyposażeniu laboratorium każdego szalonego naukowca — przepisy związkowe tego wymagają.  
11 Właściwie to magia wcale taka nie była, ale w ten właśnie sposób Loki usiłował kiedyś wytłumaczyć jej działanie Thorowi, ponieważ ktoś, kto nigdy nie doświadczył tej radości związanej z mocą płynącą mu przez żyły, nie będzie nigdy w stanie pojąć prawdziwej natury magii.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Strzała, rzecz jasna, nie utkwiła w ramieniu Lokiego przypadkiem ani też z własnej woli12. Choć wiele przedmiotów nieożywionych w tej historii odznacza się zadziwiającą żywotnością, ta akurat strzała do nich nie należała.

Należała natomiast do człowieka imieniem Clint „Hawkeye" Barton, który doszedł do wniosku, że mięsiste części ciała Lokiego to znakomite miejsce dla strzały. Tak naprawdę strzała po prostu znalazła się tam, dokąd ją posłano.

A skąd Clint wziął się na dachu przedmiejskiego domku w towarzystwie potężnego blondyna z ramionami jak u zawodnika futbolu amerykańskiego okrytymi szkarłatną peleryną? Było to mniej więcej tak:

Clint uczył właśnie Thora gry w bilard, a raczej uczył go, jak grać tak źle, żeby Barton już nigdy więcej nie musiał płacić za własne drinki. Tłumaczył właśnie, że bilę należy uderzyć z całej siły, żeby wiedziała, że znasz się na rzeczy, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła agent Romanow z niewielkim beżowym folderem w ręku. A choć Clint zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko spotkaniom z agent Romanow, folder oznaczał pracę, podczas gdy on tak bardzo potrzebował w końcu cholernych wakacji13.

— Odnotowaliśmy nagły wzrost energii — powiedziała kobieta bez zbędnych wstępów, wyciągając do nich folder.

— Brzmi jak problem natury intymnej. — Clint posłał jej jeden z tych uśmieszków, które głośno i wyraźnie mówiły „nie zmusisz mnie".

Natasza pomachała folderem prosto przed jego nosem.

— W tym rejonie mieszka skazany na zwolnieniu warunkowym. Gość od gigantycznych robotów. — Odpowiedziała Clintowi obojętnym uśmiechem, mówiącym równie wyraźnie: „zmusiłabym, i to z przyjemnością, ale nie spodobałyby ci się moje metody".

Clint jęknął.

— No, proszę cię. Czy ci idioci nie mają nic lepszego do roboty w wolnym czasie niż oglądanie anime?

— Najwyraźniej mają i jest to budowanie wielkich robotów w chwalebnym celu zapewnienia pracy ludziom takim jak my.

— Miałem na myśli coś poza tymi dwoma rzeczami. W końcu w sieci jest tyle por...

— ...a ponieważ sytuacja dotyczy wielkiego robota, przekazuję to Thorowi. — Bóg piorunów przyjął od niej folder bez narzekania. — Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy. Nie powinno wam to zająć zbyt długo. — Natasza odwróciła się i odeszła, beztrosko kołysząc biodrami, co do tego stopnia wpłynęło na ośrodki w mózgu Clinta odpowiedzialne za rozumienie mowy, że Thor musiał powtarzać swoje słowa cztery razy, nim zaczęły brzmieć jak angielski.

— Lepiej ruszajmy jak najszybciej — mówił Thor. — Szybko, szybko, Clint. To nie wygląda mi na szybko, Clint.

Barton machnął na niego ręką, wciąż gapiąc się na drzwi, przez które wyszła agent Romanow.

— Idź sobie beze mnie, jak tak ci się spieszy.

Przez ułamek sekundy rozważał podążenie jej śladem, ale nie minęło jeszcze zbyt wiele czasu od tego, jak Czarna Wdowa założyła mu nelsona, i wolał nie ryzykować kolejnego. W końcu nosiła tę zapożyczoną od pająka ksywkę nie bez powodu i nie chodziło tu z pewnością o posiadanie ostrzegawczej czerwonej klepsydry na brzuchu.

— Nie, mamy iść razem — odparł Thor, zupełnie jakby usiłował wytłumaczyć jakiś skomplikowany koncept małemu dziecku. — Ja zniszczę robota przy pomocy Mjolnira. Ty unieszkodliwisz wynalazcę. Taki jest plan.

Jak na Thora plan wydawał się zaskakująco skomplikowany. Clint westchnął.

— Dobra. Wezmę tylko sprzęt i widzimy się za trzy minuty na lądowisku śmigłowca.

Tylko że kiedy dotarł na miejsce, nie ujrzał żadnego helikoptera. Tam, gdzie powinna znajdować się maszyna, stał Thor w tym swoim śmiesznym skrzydlatym hełmie i bawił się Mjolnirem, kręcąc nim leniwe kółka. I może Clint to sobie tylko wyobraził, ale był przekonany, że słyszy, jak bóg piorunów nuci przy tym „Cwał Walkirii".

— Nigdy w życiu! — odezwał się Barton.

— To jest najszybszy sposób na dostanie się do celu — wytknął Thor.

— Czy ja ci wyglądam na cholerną Lois Lane?

Asgardczyk zmarszczył brwi.

— Widziałem jej portrety, to piękna i elegancka dama. Więc nie, jesteś na to stanowczo zbyt szpetny, przyjacielu. Chodźmy. — Podszedł do Clinta i ignorując jego protesty, mocno objął swym muskularnym ramieniem talię łucznika. — Jeśli obawiasz się, że zakwestionuje to w jakiś sposób twoją męskość, to daję ci słowo honoru, że nie powiem nikomu, jeśli będziesz krzyczał.

— Jeśli zamierzasz lecieć do góry nogami, to Bóg mi świadkiem, że...

— Dla twojego komfortu ten bóg jest wyposażony w torebkę na wypadek choroby powietrznej.

— Chyba żartujesz!

— Owszem. Cieszę się, że zauważyłeś. — I Thor wystartował.

Clint nie był typem faceta, który obawia się wysokości czy nieco szybszego tempa. Nie mógł być, nie przy swoim zawodzie. Po prostu jakoś nie miał ochoty piszczeć z radości zmieszanej z adrenaliną, kiedy musiał wisieć w ramionach nordyckiego bóstwa jak dziewczyna z okładki jakiegoś komiksu14.

Po kwadransie lotu przystanęli na chwilę na szczycie wieży ciśnień, by Clint mógł zajrzeć do map, które otrzymał od agent Romanow. Przy tym musiał też wytłumaczyć Thorowi, że na planecie Ziemi słońce, do jasnej cholery, wstaje na wschodzie.

Dziesięć minut później wylądowali lekko na dachu piętrowego domku, który nie różnił się od innych niczym prócz tego, że stał naprzeciw domu Daniela Sorresa. Clint był już w pełni skoncentrowany na zadaniu. Z przygotowanym łukiem i strzałą założoną na cięciwę wpatrywał się we frontowe okna, oczekując na jakiś znak życia. Thor usiłował wytknąć głowę ponad skraj dachu, ale Barton ściągnął go w dół, gdy promienie słońca odbiły się od asgardzkiego hełmu.

— Jesteś tak subtelny jak kopniak w zadek — mruknął. — Okej, nie widzę samochodu. Może powinieneś zajść dom od tyłu...

I właśnie wtedy ktoś się pojawił.

Jednym z powodów, dla których Clint nosił miano najlepszego strzelca na świecie, był fakt, że w ułamku sekundy potrafił rozpoznać twarz, ocenić, czy należała do kogoś, komu chciał posłać strzałę, czy nie, i zdecydować, w które miejsce trafić, nie musząc w ogóle świadomie o tym myśleć. Zupełnie jakby miał w mózgu przełącznik odpowiedzialny za to działanie i mógł dopiero po fakcie zastanowić się, dlaczego dokładnie wystrzelił.

Teraz zobaczył czarne włosy, szczupłe ręce oraz lisią twarz i w tej samej chwili strzała została spuszczona.

Loki padł jak worek kartofli.

— Co do... czy to był mój BRAT? — zawołał Thor, łapiąc Clinta za ramię i odwracając go siłą.

Barton potrzebował chwili, by zanalizować informacje przesłane mu przez własny mózg, po czym powoli wyszczerzył zęby.

— Tak mi się zdaje.

— Postrzeliłeś mojego brata!

— Hej, jak dotąd udawało mu się uniknąć wszystkich strzał, którymi próbowałem go naszpikować — odparł Clint. — Więc tak naprawdę to jegowina.

Ale Thor zdążył już przebiec ulicę i wskakiwał właśnie do środka przez rozbite okno.

* * *

12 Chociaż gdyby ktoś spytał strzały, o czym myślała w trakcie tych kilku sekund pomiędzy zostaniem wystrzelonym z łuku a wbiciem się w obojczyk Lokiego, jej odpowiedź brzmiałaby jak coś w rodzaju „FUCK YEAH!", gdyby strzała była w ogóle zdolna do nawet tak podstawowej refleksji.  
13 Pomijając jakieś pięć dni w 1986 roku, nie było właściwie takiego momentu, w którym Clint Barton nie potrzebowałby cholernych wakacji.  
14 Ciekawostka: Pewnego razu Clint w rezultacie pijackiego wyzwania przebrał się w coś czerwonego, zmysłowego i jak żywcem wziętego z okładki komiksu. I to właśnie przez fakt, że nadal nie udało mu się znaleźć miejsca, gdzie Coulson trzymał zdjęcia zrobione tamtego wieczora, ilekroć jakiś idiota przygotowywał w mikrofali nieprzykrytą rybę, to właśnie Barton czyścił po nim urządzenie15.  
15 Ciekawostka: Ulubionym daniem agenta Coulsona były filety rybne z mikrofalówki oraz bułka hamburgerowa osolone łzami Clinta Bartona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Thor był wprost stworzony do heroicznych mów i wielkich gestów. Otaczał się epickim dramatyzmem jak drugą peleryną — dzięki temu był mistrzem w poruszaniu ludzkich serc, świetnym przywódcą, a każda jego poza sprawiała, że zaczynał przypominać statuetkę na masce jakiegoś niesamowicie drogiego samochodu.

Oznaczało to także, że bóg piorunów stanowił czysty koszmar dla kogoś twardo stąpającego po ziemi, rozsądnego i przywiązującego uwagę do szczegółów. Jak na przykład dla ratowników medycznych.

Drogę z dachu przez ulicę do rozbitego okna Thor pokonał jednym susem, a następnie pospiesznie przeszedł po chrzęszczącym szkle do leżącego na ziemi brata. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano i wziął Lokiego na ręce. Co było uroczym gestem braterskiej miłości, ale na pewno nie stanowiło najlepszego pomysłu, kiedy w grę wchodził złamany obojczyk i niezliczone uszkodzone naczynia krwionośne.

Nie dało się zabić bóstwa byle strzałą, nawet jeśli wystrzelił ją sam Hawkeye. Ale Loki krwawił obficie, poza tym coś w widoku strzały wystającej z jego ramienia wydało się Thorowi niewłaściwym i niegodnym — a Loki zawsze był pełen godności. Należałoby także zauważyć, że przez strzałę znacznie trudniej było go Thorowi trzymać.

Ignorując więc zasadę numer jeden, jeśli chodzi o rany kłute — nigdy nie wyciągaj przedmiotu tkwiącego w ranie, jeśli nie jesteś zawodowcem po wielu latach szkoły medycznej, i BOŻE ŚWIĘTY, UMYJ NAJPIERW RĘCE — Thor złamał aluminiową strzałę na pół i wyciągnął ją z ramienia brata.

Rezultatem były jeszcze większe ilości krwi.

Rezultatem było też to, że Loki uchylił jedną powiekę i spojrzał na Thora mętnym, przypominającym spojrzenie człowieka pijanego, lecz przy tym wciąż przepełnionym czystym szyderstwem wzrokiem.

— Prosiłem — powiedział, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo — o śmietankę do mojego drinka16. — Po czym błysnął białkami oczu i z powrotem osunął się bezwładnie w ramiona Thora.

— Loki? Bracie? Nie rozumiem. Czy śmietanka cię uleczy? — Bóg piorunów potrząsnął nim ostrożnie, ale zaraz przestał, gdy głowa Lokiego podskoczyła niepokojąco.

Oderwał pasek materiału ze skraju swojej peleryny i zrobił z niego prowizoryczny bandaż, dzięki czemu większość krwi przestała być tak bardzo widoczna.

W tym właśnie momencie Clint wszedł do domu, używając do tego drzwi frontowych, które nie były nawet zamknięte. Trzymał łuk z założoną kolejną strzałą w pogotowiu i zupełnie zignorował pełne złości spojrzenie, którym przywitał go Thor.

— Sprawdziłeś pozostałe pomieszczenia?

— Miałem ważniejsze problemy — odpowiedział mu Asgardczyk.

Hawkeye zerknął na Lokiego i musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem ilości krwi, która wypłynęła z boga psot. Nagrodził się w myślach srebrnym medalem. Lepszym niż brązowy, bo udało mu się dokonać czegoś więcej niż tylko postrzelić Lokiego, ale jednocześnie nadal nie złotym, bo nie przebił żadnego ważnego narządu, więc postrzał nie do końca się liczył.

— Może powinieneś zabrać go do szpitala?

— Uzdrowiciele w naszej kwaterze są lepsi, zabiorę go tam.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to był… — Ale Thor był już za oknem. Hawkeye westchnął. — Jasne, czemu ty się tym nie zajmiesz, kiedy ja tu będę odwalał całą brudną robotę, nie mam nic przeciwko, ani trochę, i tak, pewnie, możesz mi postawić stek na obiad w ramach wdzięczności. Nie ma to jak kumple. — Nagle wyszczerzył zęby. — Fury się zesra.

Ostrożnie obszedł cały dom, po czym zadzwonił do agenta Coulsona. Piwnica była pełna różnych części mechanicznych, których Clint nie miał najmniejszej ochoty identyfikować, ale Coulson i jego faceci w czerni pewnie marzyli o tym, by się im przyjrzeć.

W kuchni znalazł także dzbanek lemoniady i blachę ciasta czekoladowego, w której brakowało dwóch kawałków. Wyglądało na to, że ten dzień jednak nie był aż taki zły. Clint wyniósł swoją zdobycz na werandę i rozsiadłszy się na porzuconych (ale idealnie dopasowanych) meblach ogrodowych Daniela Sorresa, wpałaszował ciasto, oczekując na swój helikopter.

* * *

16 Być może najbezpieczniej byłoby założyć, że Loki miał na myśli espresso, chociaż tu samo nasuwa się pytanie, dlaczego obfite krwawienie i ból miałyby sprawić, by wydało mu się, że zamawia kawę. Chociaż rzeczywiście był ostatnio w londyńskim Starbucksie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Lokiego obudziły dźwięki kłótni.

To nie było właściwie nic nadzwyczajnego. Nieraz działał tak na innych. Sądził, że to coś w rodzaju mechanizmu obronnego, tak jak to, że jadowite owady są czerwonego koloru, lub że kałamarnice strzelają atramentem. Kiedy sprawił, że wszyscy w jego najbliższym otoczeniu skakali sobie do gardeł, to dawało mu czas na zastanowienie, jak obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść17.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie przypominał sobie, by zasiał tę akurat kłótnię. Nie wiedział nawet, czego dotyczyła, jako że w tej chwili był w stanie rozróżnić jedynie ton głosów — mężczyzny i kobiety, którzy byli już bliscy krzyku.

Jak to miał w zwyczaju, Loki sięgnął do swojej mentalnej listy zatytułowanej „Rzeczy, które należy sprawdzić, gdy budzisz się w obcym miejscu po niespodziewanej utracie przytomności"18.

Zapachy — środek odkażający, nieco plastiku, nieco lateksu; zapewne szpital, inne opcje możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne.

Widok — biały sufit, płyty akustyczne, sprzęt medyczny dookoła, część urządzeń najwyraźniej narusza moją nietykalność cielesną. Kolejny punkt dla szpitala.

Dźwięki — kłócący się ludzie. Odhaczone. Prawdopodobieństwo, że męski głos należy do Thora, chwała jego upartemu sercu i twardej czaszce: 99.8%.

Samopoczucie — jakby ktoś mnie postrzelił.

Loki skrzywił się i spróbował poruszyć drugą ręką, tą, która nie stanowiła ciężkiej masy palącego bólu. Był przykuty do łóżka. A gdy przekręcił głowę, zobaczył takie same stalowe kajdany na swoich kostkach, chociaż te były przynajmniej wyłożone czymś miękkim.

Nie żeby łańcuchy stanowiły kiedykolwiek dla niego jakiś problem. Strzelił palcami, jak robią niektórzy, kiedy chcą zwrócić na siebie uwagę psa, chociaż w tym wypadku chodziło raczej o zwrócenie uwagi magii, która wydawała się dziwnie nieobecna.

Wątły, ospały pomruk gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy był jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką dostał. Jego magia nie opuściła go całkowicie, była jednak bardzo słaba, zupełnie jakby zrobił właśnie z jej pomocą coś wielkiego i znacząco zmieniającego rzeczywistość, a był dość przekonany, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Obudzenie do życia nieożywionego przedmiotu było dziecinadą, patrząc na to z perspektywy wszechświata.

Zakręciło mu się odrobinę w głowie, choć niemalże udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że to z powodu bólu i chemikaliów wtłaczanych w jego żyły przy pomocy kroplówki, którą zauważył obok. Pozbawiony magii, mógł polegać jedynie na swoim umyśle. A to było mniej więcej tak, jakby został pozbawiony Predatorów, ale miał wciąż do dyspozycji każdy inny wynalazek współczesnej techniki wojskowej, łącznie z taktycznymi bombami nuklearnymi. Innymi słowy, nie stanowiło to większego problemu, a jedynie sprawiało, że musiał radzić sobie w nieco mniej wygodnysposób.

Tuż po tym, kiedy doszedł do tego nieprzyjemnego wniosku, drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły.

— …go tu być! — powiedziała kobieta z naciskiem.

— To mój brat. — A więc męskim głosem w tym sporze był rzeczywiście Thor.

— To psychopata.

— Słyszałem to — odezwał się Loki, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na kobietę stojącą w drzwiach. Dostrzegł rude włosy i czarną skórzaną odzież, dwie rzeczy, które zazwyczaj całkiem lubił. — I nie, nie jestem psychopatą, tylko wysoko funkcyjnym socjopatą. Odrób lekcje19.

Kobieta weszła do wnętrza i spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy. Na skali pogardy i dezaprobaty ten wzrok zasługiwał na jakąś siódemkę, Loki był nawet pod wrażeniem, jednak otrzymywał już znacznie bardziej porażające spojrzenia od kobiet, na czele z idealną dziesiątką od królowej Elżbiety II20.

— Jeśli o mnie chodzi, w tej chwili jesteś co najwyżej wrzodem na moim tyłku. — Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i udało jej się podkręcić pogardę do siedmiu i pół.

Loki starał się być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi koleżkami Thora z SHIELD-u, tak jakby byli szkolnymi przyjaciółmi jego brata, z którymi być może musiałby wdać się kiedyś w uprzejmą rozmowę podczas rodzinnego grilla. Był więc dość pewien, że ta konkretna kobieta nazywa się Natasza Romanow, ale poza tym nie wiedział o niej zbyt wiele, jako że stanowiła chyba jedyną osobę w Midgardzie, która nie miała Facebooka, a on jeszcze nie dokopał się głębiej.

Zanim jednak zdążył odwdzięczyć się jej odpowiednio ciętą ripostą, Thor także wszedł do pomieszczenia. W dłoni trzymał bukiet żółtych i fioletowych kwiatów, zaś ramieniem obejmował pluszowego misia. Niewielka biała maskotka miała doczepiony foliowy balonik z nadrukiem Wracaj do zdrowia!21.

— Bracie! Obudziłeś się!

— Może jednak nie — odparł Loki. — A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że to jednak tylko halucynacja.

Thor uśmiechnął się radośnie, zmuszając Lokiego do zmiany zdania co do ilorazu inteligencji swego brata. Jeśli to miał być jakiś żart, to został przygotowany po mistrzowsku.

Agent Romanow posłała Thorowi spojrzenie bardzo podobne do tego, jakim uraczyła Lokiego parę sekund wcześniej. Była w nim zawarta obietnica, że czeka ich później poważna rozmowa na temat zachowania w stosunku do więźniów. Następnie kobieta ponownie zwróciła się do Lokiego.

— Mógłbyś nam wyjaśnić, co robiłeś w domu Daniela Sorresa?

— Jadłem ciasto czekoladowe i piłem lemoniadę.

Thor położył kwiaty i misia przy łóżku Lokiego, po tej stronie, której ten nie mógł dosięgnąć z powodu kajdanek.

— Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak lubisz czekoladę.

— To było naprawdę dobre ciasto.

Agent Romanow odchrząknęła.

— Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć, zważywszy na fakt, że pan Sorres niedawno opuścił więzienie. A jesteśmy przekonani, że to właśnie przez ciebie w ogóle się tam znalazł.

— Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z jego talentem do wypieków — odpowiedział Loki ze spokojem.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie o tym mówię.

Loki wyszczerzył zęby w radosnym uśmiechu.

— Myślę, że Daniel ma wiele wspólnego z moim bratem. Szybko zapomina urazy. Zapewniam, że to była jedynie wizyta towarzyska.

— A ten skok energii? Czyżby to magiczna aura czekolady tak wpłynęła na nasze odczyty? — Jej sarkazm był tak ostry, że mogłaby nim kroić ciasto.

— Daniel wymyślił jakiś sposób na robienie popcornu w mikrofalówce tak, żeby go nie przypalić. Wynalazł specjalną torebkę i w ogóle. Właśnie mi pokazywał, kiedy zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego.

— Jasne.

— I co, zadziałało? — wtrącił się Thor.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Mikrofalówka wybuchła.

— Loki, byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna, gdybyś przestał traktować mnie jak idiotkę22 — powiedziała agent Romanow. — Może wtedy choć trochę miałabym ochotę sprawić, by twój pobyt u nas nie był taki nieprzyjemny.

Loki wzruszył zdrowym ramieniem.

— Pokaż, na co cię stać, moja droga. — Sam chciał wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się tam w piwnicy, ale za żadne skarby nie zamierzał przyznać się do tego przed Thorem i jego przyjaciółmi. Wciąż miał swoją dumę.

— Zamierzam, dopóki nie odpowiesz na nasze pytania — odpowiedziała agent Romanow.

Thor przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok łóżka Lokiego. Szturchnął kajdanki czubkiem swego masywnego palca.

— Swoją drogą, czy to jest naprawdę konieczne?

Romanow przystanęła w drzwiach.

— Zapytaj brata — odpowiedziała mu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lokiego. — Nie mamy żadnego sposobu, by uwięzić jego magię. Byłam przekonana, że zniknie stąd, zanim w ogóle my się tu pojawimy. — Wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Coś w tonie jej głosu zmroziło Lokiemu krew w żyłach, podczas gdy jego mózg gwałtownie zwiększył obroty. Sytuacja wymknęła mu się najwyraźniej spod kontroli, a to czyniło ją interesującą… tak samo jak za interesujący można by uznać atak rekina.

Thor popatrzył na Lokiego.

— Właściwie to ja też się tego spodziewałem.

— Cóż, znasz mnie. — Loki posłał bratu przebiegły uśmieszek. — Lubię zaskakiwać.

Thor nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Jak twoje ramię, bracie?

— Zupełnie jakby mnie ktoś w nie postrzelił. Co, o ile dobrze pamiętam, faktycznie miało miejsce.

— Przepraszam cię za to.

— Nie ma za co. Przy wyborach, jakich dokonałem w życiu, takie rzeczy są nieuniknione.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem Thora delikatnie trącającego palcem kajdanki. W końcu bóg piorunów odezwał się:

— Nie chodziło tylko o popcorn z mikrofalówki, prawda?

Loki westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

— A jak ci się wydaje?

— Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś powiedzieć nam, co naprawdę się wydarzyło, zanim to powtórzy się znowu i sytuacja będzie jeszcze poważniejsza niż teraz. — Thor podniósł się z krzesła. — Bo przyznam, że trochę się martwię. Czy coś jest z tobą nie tak, Loki?

Bóg psot mógł jedynie wybuchnąć śmiechem, przez co zaczęło go boleć ramię.

— To samo co zawsze, Thor. Jestem tym, kim jestem. — Śmiał się, dopóki jego brat nie opuścił pomieszczenia, a nawet wtedy nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu, który odzywał się od czasu do czasu, kiedy Loki rozważał, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł.

* * *

17 Albo pogorszyć ją jeszcze tysiąc razy bardziej. Właściwie to jedno i drugie stanowiło dobry sposób na zabicie nudy.  
18 Loki miał w zwyczaju przygotowywanie zawczasu podobnych mentalnych list, przydatnych w okolicznościach, które zdarzały się dość często. Dzięki temu mógł pozbierać się, zorientować w sytuacji i odzyskać nad nią kontrolę bez konieczności zastanawiania się nad sposobem za każdym razem od nowa. Najczęściej używał dwóch: „Oznaki świadczące o tym, że były współpracownik zauważył, jak go kantujesz, i zamierza właśnie rzucić ci się do gardła jak wściekły pies, który pomylił twoją szyję z kurczakiem" oraz „Wykrywanie i usuwanie usterek w cieście gofrowym, które smakuje nieco dziwnie: część I".  
19 Od autora: Cytat bezczelnie ukradziony z Sherlocka BBC. Jeśli jeszcze nie widzieliście tego serialu, nalegam, żebyście nadrobili go natychmiast. Spokojnie, zaczekam.  
20 W incydent ten zamieszane były kapelusze, pieski rasy Corgi i intrygująco zabawny deser o nazwie „piegowaty wacek" — nic dziwnego, że Loki nie mógł się powstrzymać. W końcu był tylko bogiem, a nie pieprzonym Buddą.  
21 Należy tu wspomnieć, że placówka medyczna SHIELD-u nie posiadała własnego sklepiku z prezentami, trudno więc stwierdzić, skąd mogło pochodzić to wesołe acz lekko niekształtne pluszowe zwierzątko. Wiodąca teoria głosi, że podobne misie stanowią przejaw przyczynowości, co ma coś wspólnego z fizyką kwantową. Ale to bez wątpienia brednie, a prawdziwe pochodzenie maskotki jest znacznie bardziej złowieszcze i ma coś wspólnego z elfami.  
22 Smutna prawda była taka, że Loki z góry zakładał, że każdy jego rozmówca był idiotą, bo zazwyczaj w porównaniu z nim inni faktycznie nimi byli.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Kiedy złamał prawo, Daniel poczuł się znacznie bardziej zrelaksowany niż kiedykolwiek od dnia, kiedy wyszedł z więzienia. Wtedy w piwnicy podjął błyskawiczną decyzję, by naruszyć warunki zwolnienia i dać drapaka23. I tak po prostu znów był wolny. Raz już popełnił przestępstwo, więc dlaczego nie miałby zrobić tego jeszcze i jeszcze raz?

Oczywiście nadal był Danielem Sorresem. Nie zamierzał ześwirować na punkcie braku jakichkolwiek zasad, a mordowanie czy napadanie na stacje benzynowe nigdy nie było w jego stylu. Nawet uciekając, jechał zgodnie z limitem prędkości albo i nieco wolniej, a także stosował się do wszystkich znaków drogowych. Następnie znalazł przyjemny samoobsługowy magazyn usytuowany w pobliżu kilku sporych sklepów z komputerami i elektroniką i wynajął go za gotówkę.

Musiał zdobyć więcej pieniędzy, bo potrzebował komputerów, narzędzi i całego tego sprzętu, który utracił, kiedy Lawrence wysadził jego piwnicę. Wybrał się więc do paru bankomatów i pobrał niezbędne fundusze, bo w końcu znał się na maszynach jak mało kto, a to akurat nie wymagało żadnego bardziej skomplikowanego narzędzia niż smartfon. Do tego zrobił sobie też parę kart kredytowych na różne nazwiska, bo w końcu kilka lat w więzieniu z oszustami i fałszerzami stanowiło dobrą szkołę tego rodzaju drobnych, acz złośliwych numerów.

Półtora dnia później jego nowe tymczasowe laboratorium było już gotowe do załadowania do bagażnika samochodu, który kupił przy okazji, bo nadmiar ostrożności jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził.

Sprawdził kilkakrotnie układy sterowania wbudowane w jego robotycznym mózgu, by mieć pewność, że nic nie uległo uszkodzeniu podczas eksplozji ani że Lawrence niczego nie zmodyfikował. Bo wprawdzie był przekonany, że nie dało się niczego tam zmienić bez użycia lutownicy, ale wolał nie ufać Laufsonowi, nie po tym, jak ten wyczarował eksplozję praktycznie z niczego.

Kiedy miał pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku, podłączył mózg do komputera, aby z nim porozmawiać.

Ten najwyraźniej tylko na to czekał, bo zanim Daniel zdążył nawet wpisać swoje polecenie, na wyświetlaczu pojawiły się słowa: NIE SPIESZYŁO CI SIĘ.

— Wybacz — odpisał Daniel. — Musiałem wszystko przygotować i upewnić się, że nadal działasz poprawnie. — Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie musi się tłumaczyć przed czymś, co było tak naprawdę niczym więcej jak tylko wysoko zaawansowanym tosterem.

WYSTARCZYŁO ZAPYTAĆ. POWIEDZIAŁBYM CI, CZY DZIAŁAM POPRAWNIE CZY NIE.

— Jasne. A działasz?

OCZYWIŚCIE. LEPIEJ NIŻ KIEDYKOLWIEK.

Coś się zmieniło, tego Daniel był pewien. Zbudowany przez niego prototyp sztucznej inteligencji nigdy nie rozmawiał z nim w podobny sposób.

— Cóż, w takim razie teraz czas zacząć budować dla ciebie ciało. Może mógłbyś mi w tym pomóc?

CHĘTNIE. ALE ZANIM OTRZYMAM CIAŁO, MUSZĘ DOWIEDZIEĆ SIĘ, KIM JESTEM.

Daniel wpatrywał się przez chwilę w ekran, a jego serce zabiło szybciej z radości. Czy to możliwe, by to, co stworzył własnymi rękami, naprawdę posiadało własną tożsamość, a przynajmniej pragnęło ją mieć?

— Wiesz — odpisał — zazwyczaj trzeba dowiedzieć się tego samemu.

ZAPRZECZAM. WIEM, ŻE ISTNIEJĘ I ŻYJĘ. BRAKUJE MI JEDYNIE IMIENIA I WSZYSTKO BĘDZIE JASNE. JAK SIĘ NAZYWAM?

Daniel nigdy nie był zbyt kreatywny, jeśli idzie o wymyślanie imion. Jako dziecko miał złote rybki o takich imionach jak „Złotko", „Plusk" czy „Rybcia". Obecna sytuacja wydawała się jednak zbyt doniosła na coś tak mało wyszukanego. Pragnął, by jego robot stał się osobą w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa — poza dosłownym, bo miał być wszak lepszy od ludzi. Chciał, by ten robot dał mu wszystko to, czego Daniel szukał w przyjaźni z Lawrence'em, ale bez niespodziewanej (choć w gruncie rzeczy nieuniknionej) zdrady oraz psychopatycznego śmiechu.

Idea tej przyjaźni, posiadania drugiej takiej osoby u swego boku, była zbyt kusząca, by mógł się jej oprzeć.

— Lawrence Laufson — napisał. — Tak się nazywasz.

MUSZĘ TO SPRAWDZIĆ.

Ekran stał się czarny. Daniel spróbował wpisać kilka poleceń, ale nie otrzymał innej odpowiedzi niż te automatyczne, które sam zaprogramował. Najwyraźniej nowo ochrzczony „Lawrence" był zajęty innymi sprawami.

Daniel wzruszył ramionami i przesiadł się na inne stanowisko, by zacząć pracę nad projektem połączeń silnikowych do ciała, które miał zbudować dla swojego robota. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie, jak ono będzie wyglądało. Pewnie coś srebrnego i lśniącego, bo zawsze był fanem wyglądu Gorta z Dnia, w którym zatrzymała się Ziemia.

Monitor, do którego podłączony był robot, ponownie się włączył.

LAWRENCE LAUFSON TO FAŁSZYWE NAZWISKO.

Daniel zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale…

UZYSKAŁEM DOSTĘP DO BAZY DANYCH SHIELD W CELU UZUPEŁNIENIA MOICH PLIKÓW PAMIĘCI. LAWRENCE LAUFSON TO FAŁSZYWE DANE BĘDĄCE PRZYKRYWKĄ DLA MOJEGO PRAWDZIWEGO IMIENIA.

— A jak ono brzmi? — Daniel poczuł ucisk w piersi na myśl, że Lawrence, czy kimkolwiek on tam był, tak bardzo go okłamał.

LOKI, odpowiedział robot. NAZYWAM SIĘ LOKI.

* * *

23 Cokolwiek to oznaczało. Daniel wciąż nie był pewien, czy to słowo nie odnosiło się czasem do przedmiotu, na którym koty ścierają pazury, ale jego mózg odmówił współpracy, kiedy usiłował wyobrazić sobie, co koty mogłyby mieć wspólnego z łamaniem prawa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Jak na więzienie, niewielka cela przygotowana dla Lokiego przez SHIELD była całkiem wygodna. Znajdowało się w niej łóżko, zlew i toaleta z wyglądu niepokojąco przypominająca mydelniczkę, a kiedy poprosił, dostał też coś do czytania. Z tym że najwyraźniej agent Romanow rozkazała, by niezależnie od jego próśb nie dawano mu niczego prócz magazynów dziewiarskich24. Do tego dochodził jeszcze fakt, że światło włączało się i wyłączało w przypadkowych momentach, a z głośników w odstępach, których jak dotąd nie rozpracował, puszczana była głośno okropna muzyka. Loki zakładał, że to wszystko miało na celu „zmiękczenie" go i gdyby był człowiekiem, pewnie by nawet zadziałało. Dla niego stanowiło natomiast jedynie drobną niedogodność, którą mógł bez trudu ignorować, podczas gdy oddawał się obliczaniu pierwiastków kwadratowych i rozwiązywaniu łamigłówek szachowych w myślach dla zabicia czasu.

Jedyne, co go irytowało, to buty. Czy też raczej ich brak. Doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego pozbawiono go jego własnych ubrań i zamiast tego dano nudny czarny kombinezon. W końcu jego koszula była w strzępach, a marynarka przesiąkła krwią. Ale odebrali mu też buty, a tego już naprawdę nie dało się usprawiedliwić, tym bardziej że były świeżo wypastowane.

Loki był jednak cierpliwy, mimo że nuda zaczynała powoli naruszać podstawy jego i tak już dość kruchej psychiki. Poza tym wiedział, że piwnice siedziby SHIELD-u były prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, w którym mógł zaczekać, aż jego magia się zregeneruje. Chociaż był przekonany, że jego umysł pomoże mu znaleźć wyjście z niemalże każdych tarapatów, to fakt, że nie musiał martwić się, powiedzmy, byłymi współpracownikami, którzy mogliby chcieć go zabić, wykorzystując jego słabość, znacznie ułatwiał sprawę. Zwłaszcza przy nadopiekuńczym Thorze stale wiszącym mu nad głową, wpadającym do jego celi o różnych nienormalnych porach i znoszącym mu kontrabandę.

Istniał tylko jeden problem, jedno dość paskudne zagniecenie na sweterku życia Lokiego.

Minęły już trzy dni, a jego magia była wciąż tak samo słaba. Nie osłabła jeszcze bardziej, co powinno chyba stanowić dla niego ulgę, ale nadal stanowiła zaledwie cień dawnej siebie. To zaś niepokoiło Lokiego, który nie potrafił jak do tej pory znaleźć żadnego wyjaśnienia takiego stanu rzeczy. Stałe mrowienie w ranie mówiło mu, że jego ramię goi się niemalże tak szybko, jak powinno, ale w normalnych okolicznościach nie powinno to obciążać tak bardzo jego magicznej rezerwy.

To natomiast prowadziło do tylko jednego wniosku: od jego wizyty u Daniela okoliczności nie były normalne.

Drzwi do niewielkiej celi stanęły otworem. Ku zaskoczeniu Lokiego nie pojawili się w nich jego brat ani też urocza agent Romanow. Zamiast nich ujrzał dwóch potężnych mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali, jakby nie mieli karków. Przekazali mu zaproszenie poprzez zaciśnięcie ramion wokół jego szyi i poprowadzenie go siłą w zgarbionej pozycji, a następnie bezceremonialne wepchnięcie go do jakiegoś pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza.

Znalazł się w klasycznym pokoju przesłuchań, z lustrem na jednej ze ścian, gołą żarówką pod sufitem oraz prostym metalowym stołem z dwoma niewygodnymi krzesłami. Na jednym z nich siedziała agent Romanow.

Loki uważnie otrzepał i wygładził swój kombinezon, po czym strzelił szyją.

— Jeśli chciałaś się ze mną zobaczyć, najdroższa, wystarczyło poprosić.

Tym razem dostrzegł w jej oczach błysk, który zaczynał już identyfikować jako rozbawienie. Jak na człowieka była naprawdę dobra w nieodkrywaniu swoich kart.

— Zdaje mi się, że właśnie to zrobiłam. — Wskazała na krzesło naprzeciw siebie. — Proszę.

Loki usiadł, przybierając pozę w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach swobodną, a w dziesięciu uwodzicielską i zarazem niebezpieczną, pomimo że krzesło było najwyraźniej specjalnie zaprojektowane tak, by uniemożliwić każdą z tych wersji25.

— A co mogę dziś dla ciebie zrobić?

Agent Romanow przesunęła leżącą na stole teczkę w jego kierunku.

— Wyjaśnij mi to.

Loki uniósł jedną rękę i od niechcenia przejrzał zawartość.

— Włamania. Wygląda na to, że ktoś narozrabiał. — Uśmiechnął się. — Ależ proszę, agentko Romanow… Na świecie istniało pełno zła już na długo przed moim zjawieniem się tutaj. To raczej mało prawdopodobne, żeby wszystko było moją winą.

Kobieta zabrała mu teczkę.

— Przesyłka z nanorurkami węglowymi. Kable światłowodowe. Hodowla komórek. Co te wszystkie rzeczy mają ze sobą wspólnego?

— To, że żadna z nich kompletnie mnie nie interesuje?

Jego rozmówczyni pochyliła się nieco nad stołem.

— Trudno mi uwierzyć, że istnieje coś, czym się nie interesujesz.

To sprawiło, że Loki się roześmiał.

— No proszę, twoi ludzie musieli pracować godzinami nad moim profilem, co? — Pstryknął palcami. — Jestem magiem, a nie… nanorurkologiem. Jak dla mnie to brzmi, jakby ktoś coś konstruował, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia co. — To było, rzecz jasna, jawne, choć niesamowicie wiarygodnie wypowiedziane, kłamstwo. W umyśle Lokiego kłębiła się już cała masa przypuszczeń, większość z których była jednocześnie diabelnie zabawna i niepokojąca, co stanowiło dość przerażające połączenie. Pomijając wszystko inne, nie wątpił, że jeśli w grę wchodził przedrostek „nano", musiało to mieć coś wspólnego albo z doktorem Doomem, albo też z Danielem, a zważywszy na to, w czyjej piwnicy niedawno stracił przytomność, zdecydowanie stawiał na tego ostatniego.

— Byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdybyś nam pomógł.

— Lepiej dla was. U mnie jak na razie rzeczy mają się zupełnie dobrze.

— Mogłabym znaleźć jakieś bardzo, bardzo odległe miejsce i wysłać tam twojego brata pod pretekstem misji, która zajęłaby mu parę tygodni.

— Wyobrażam sobie. A po powrocie Thor uciąłby sobie z tobą miłą pogawędkę. — Loki wzruszył jednym ramieniem. — Równie dobrze możecie puścić mnie wolno. Przynajmniej nie wydawalibyście tyle pieniędzy na te magazyny dziewiarskie.

— Zapomnij.

Loki oparł zdrową rękę na stole i nagłym ruchem poderwał się z miejsca, pochylając się do przodu. Poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji, kiedy jego rozmówczyni podskoczyła, choć był to ruch tak nieznaczny, że nie zauważyłby go, gdyby nie przyglądał się jej tak uważnie.

— W takim razie to wszystko? Czeka na mnie fascynujący artykuł o wyższości drutów drewnianych nad metalowymi i nie mogę się wprost doczekać, kiedy go przeczytam.

— To ja decyduję, kiedy wrócisz do celi, a jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam.

— Jak sobie życzysz. — Loki zaczął krążyć powoli po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed lustrem i oparł czoło o chłodne szkło. Praktycznie czuł, jak Thor oddycha po drugiej stronie. — Skoro ustaliliśmy, że nic mi nie wiadomo o tych rozbojach, o czym jeszcze chciałabyś porozmawiać?

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy coś takiego ustalili.

— Wsio ryba… Chociaż w sumie nie, tylko idioci tak mówią. — Loki uśmiechnął się. — Wy ludzie macie naprawdę dziwaczne powiedzonka.

— Jak tam twoja magia? — spytała agent Romanow, unosząc nieznacznie kącik ust w oznace samozadowolenia.

— Całkiem w porządku, dziękuję. Już prawie wyleczyła moje ramię.

— Wciąż nie wyjaśniłeś nam, dlaczego stąd nie uciekłeś.

Loki podszedł do stołu, przesunął palcami po blacie, po czym pochylił się nad nim, by spojrzeć swojej rozmówczyni w oczy.

— Może powinnaś zadać sobie pytanie, czego takiego mógłbym chcieć od waszego uroczego klubu harcerzyków, że zdecydowałem się zostać tu i znosić to okropne światło jarzeniówek i te gumowate kanapki z rybą z mikrofalówki, którymi mnie karmicie.

To sprawiło, że kobieta znów zmarszczyła brwi. Loki uśmiechnął się jeszcze bezczelniej. Opadł z powrotem na krzesło, tym razem przydając swojej pozie dodatkowej odrobiny arogancji.

— Skoro już tak tu sobie gawędzimy, mam pytanie. — Został zignorowany, więc beztrosko mówił dalej: — Widuję cię tu o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Ja rzecz jasna nie mam większego wyboru, jeśli chodzi o organizację czasu, ale czy ty nie masz czasem rodziny? Męża czy dzieci w jakimś nudnym domku z cegły? Albo może rodziców, których mogłabyś odwiedzać?

Zauważył coś ledwo uchwytnego w jej twarzy, kiedy wspomniał o rodzicach. Ktoś mniej spostrzegawczy pewnie by to przeoczył, nawet on sam był tego bliski. Po dłuższej chwili kobieta odpowiedziała:

— Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa. Jeśli sprawdzisz w słowniku znaczenie słowa „przyjaciel", przekonasz się, że jesteśmy czymś całkowicie przeciwnym.

— Ranisz moje uczucia. Spędziliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu. A do tego jesteś całkiem urocza. Myślałem nawet, żeby zrobić ci sweter na drutach. Coś w odcieniu zieleni.

Agent Romanow wstała, podeszła do drzwi i zapukała.

— Zabierzcie naszego gościa do jego pokoju — rozkazała, po czym spojrzała na Lokiego tak, jak zwykle patrzy się na komary oraz kocie wymiociny. — Pamiętaj, dobry obyczaj każe dawać pracownikom napiwki. — I znów faceci bez karków powlekli go korytarzem i wrzucili z powrotem do ciasnej celi.

Dotychczas Romanow nie była aż tak sarkastyczna. Loki poczuł satysfakcję na myśl, że tym razem udało mu się naprawdę ją wkurzyć.

Ale wracając do pilniejszych spraw, rozboje miały prawdopodobnie coś wspólnego z Danielem, co oznaczało, że to tam znajdowało się zapewne rozwiązanie jego obecnego problemu. Zastanowiwszy się przez chwilę, Loki sięgnął po jeden z magazynów26 i zaczął uważnie rozrywać kartki, oddzielając pojedyncze słowa, które nadawały się do zastąpienia run. Kiedy był już otoczony skrawkami papieru, usiadł po turecku na podłodze i sięgnął w głąb siebie w poszukiwaniu resztek magii. Magia zaprotestowała jak dwulatek, któremu kazano właśnie iść spać, ale zmusił jej część do wypłynięcia na powierzchnię i cisnął nią w papiery.

W odpowiedzi poczuł wzmożony ból w ramieniu, ale zignorował go, patrząc, jak skrawki papieru zmieniają położenie, jakby poruszał nimi niewidzialny wiatr. Na wierzchu pojawiły się następujące słowa: ubezpieczenie pojazdu, lustro, skarpety męskie, hamburger, pomocnik, hemoroidy27.

Loki zgarnął papierki, zgniótł je w kulę i oparł się o ścianę, kładąc łokieć na zgiętym kolanie. Delikatnie potarł podbródek palcami, rozważając swoje możliwości. Wszystko prowadziło go do jednego wniosku. Daniel, coś ty mi zrobił? Albo raczej co ja sobie zrobiłem z twoją pomocą?

* * *

— Twój brat — powiedziała Natasza — to zadufany w sobie dupek. — Wolała nie dodawać, że momentami dziwnie przypominał jej Tony'ego Starka, tyle że z brytyjskim akcentem i odrobinę bardziej starającego się ukrywać swoją bezbrzeżną arogancję.

Thor wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest też bogiem.

— Na jedno wychodzi. — Thor posłał jej nieco urażone spojrzenie zanim dodała: — Z wyjątkiem tu obecnych.

— Mogę tylko powtórzyć, co już ci mówiłem. Loki nie powie niczego, czego nie chce zdradzić. Zawsze taki był. Może gdyby udało ci się dostatecznie go zdenerwować, coś mogłoby mu się wymknąć… — Bóg piorunów potrząsnął głową. Tylko raz widział Lokiego tak wściekłego i naprawdę nie chciał wracać do tego strasznego wspomnienia. — Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

— Więc co sugerujesz?

— Nie wiem… Puścić go wolno?

— Bo w przeszłości pozwalanie mu na grasowanie po świecie miało dla nas takie dobre skutki. — Natasza pokręciła głową. — Albo jest tu, bo ma w tym jakiś cel, w którym to przypadku lepiej dla nas, żeby go tu nie było. Albo tylko nam to wmawia, żebyś kazał nam go wypuścić, a potem zamierza uciec, ale powinien przecież być w stanie zrobić to samemu. — Zaczęła ją boleć głowa i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że dwoma rękoma szarpie się za włosy.

— On tak działa na wszystkich — odezwał się Thor.

Natasza poluzowała palce, jeden po drugim.

— Dobrze ci radzę. Nie próbuj być sprytniejsza od niego. Popełniłem ten błąd raz, kiedy byliśmy mali, i chyba uszkodziłem sobie przy tym coś w mózgu. Obudziłem się trzy dni później z paskudnym bólem głowy, bez spodni, na szczycie lodowca. Do dziś nie mam pojęcia, jak się tam znalazłem.

— Chyba nie chcę się nad tym zastanawiać. — Kobieta potrząsnęła głową. — Ale puścić go wolno?

— Jeśli chce, żebyśmy go wypuścili, to znaczy, że ma zamiar coś zrobić, prawda? Więc jeśli go wypuścimy, będziemy mogli go śledzić i dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje.

— To całkiem słuszny argument. Pomijając fakt, że nigdy dotąd nie udało nam się go wyśledzić. Wszystko przez tę całą… — Zamachała rękami, imitując rzucanie zaklęcia. — No wiesz.

— Teraz coś się zmieniło — odparł Thor. — Myślę, że naprawdę coś jest z nim nie tak.

— Cała masa rzeczy.

Thor ją zignorował.

— On w życiu mi nie powie. Ale jeśli uda mi się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, będę mógł mu pomóc.

Natasza zanotowała w myślach, by przekazać tę informację Steve'owi, żeby ten na wszelki wypadek wiedział, że może być potrzebna jego interwencja. Pomoc Lokiemu w jakimkolwiek sensie tego słowa z pewnością nie leżała w ich interesie. I bez tego był już dostatecznie dobry w tym, co robił. Musiała jednak przyznać, że plan Thora miał sens, nawet jeśli wydawał się dość nierozważny.

— Porozmawiam z dyrektorem i dowiem się, co on o tym myśli.

* * *

24W sumie nie miał nic przeciwko. Nauczył się, jak wszywać zamki błyskawiczne przy pomocy maszyny, a potem podarł magazyn na kawałki i wykorzystał je do skonstruowania kodu, który po złamaniu dawał dwa pierwsze akty „Henryka V", tyle że z pomieszaną kolejnością wersów. Był przekonany, że jakiś kryptograf będzie miał dzięki niemu ból głowy przez ładne parę dni.  
25Częściowo było to zasługą budowy jego układu kostnego oraz giętkości, ale największe znaczenie miało jednak nastawienie. Można by powiedzieć, że Loki miał wrodzony talent do sprawiania, by nawet najbardziej uparty mebel nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć, ale by wszystkie były dziwnie podatne jego kaprysom. A że kaprysy te wahały się od absolutnie zuchwałych, poprzez bezczelne, po całkiem niewinne, było się czemu poddawać.  
26Przeczytał go już od A do Z i doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę nie obchodzą go rodzaje włókien syntetycznych, zaś sudoku na ostatniej stronie zapewniło mu rozrywkę jedynie na jakieś pięć minut.  
27No co, sami spróbujcie znaleźć przyzwoity odpowiednik odwróconego kenaza w magazynie dziewiarskim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Skradziona przesyłka z nanorurkami węglowymi dotarła do niego spóźniona o dwa dni, ale opakowanie było nienaruszone i nikt nie zadawał pytań, więc Daniel nie miał na co narzekać. Kradzież mienia przy pomocy wywoływania błędów w systemie i zmieniania adresu przesyłki w taki sposób, by nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi, nie zawsze może się obejść bez niewielkich komplikacji.

Poza tym i tak miał co robić w międzyczasie. Wraz z Lokim — wciąż czuł się dziwnie, nazywając swój twór tym imieniem — pracowali nad ukończeniem projektu tego, co wkrótce miało stać się ciałem robota. Właśnie przy tym przedsięwzięciu ogrom jego sukcesu wyszedł w pełni na jaw. Loki bowiem zaaprobował projekt systemu nerwowego oparty na światłowodach, ale potem uparł się, by resztę ciała Daniel dostarczył mu w częściach, którymi robot zajmie się dalej samodzielnie.

TO KWESTIA PÓL MORFOGENETYCZNYCH28. SAM OPRACUJĘ SWÓJ WYGLĄD, oznajmił Loki, odmawiając dalszej dyskusji.

Nie żeby Daniel był skory do protestów. Ciekawiło go, co zrobi jego twór, poza tym naprawdę cieszył się na myśl, że robot go przewyższa29.

Po nanorurkach kurier z UPS dostarczył przesyłkę ze Stark Industries. W tej chwili Daniel był przekonany, że przeszedł samego siebie. Udało mu się wszak pożyczyć nowe źródło mocy od samego Tony'ego Starka. To było genialne. Podłączył je do systemu nerwowego robota, przetestował każde złącze siedem razy, tak dla pewności, a potem napisał do Lokiego:

— Myślę, że to już wszystko.

JEŚLI JESTEŚ PEWIEN, PRZYGOTUJ ZBIORNIK. SAM DOKONAM OSTATNICH MODYFIKACJI.

Po chwili ekran wyłączył się, co Daniel zaczynał już interpretować jako oznakę tego, że robot skierował swoją uwagę gdzie indziej.

Nie do końca wierzył, że to się uda, ale musiał w którymś momencie po prostu zaufać geniuszowi swojego tworu. Posłusznie zmieszał więc składniki wybrane wcześniej przez Lokiego — hodowlę komórek i nanorurki węglowe, a także trochę izotopów oraz sporą dawkę pomarańczowej galarety — a następnie spuścił do nich system światłowodowy przy pomocy wciągarki.

Potem zaś czekał, nerwowo obliczając pierwiastki kwadratowe w głowie dla zabicia czasu.

Ekran włączył się ponownie.

JESTEM GOTOWY. PODŁĄCZ MNIE DO SYSTEMU NERWOWEGO. TO OSTATNI RAZ, KIEDY KOMUNIKUJĘ SIĘ Z TOBĄ W TEN SPOSÓB. WKRÓTCE POROZMAWIAMY TWARZĄ W TWARZ.

— Jasne. — Daniel ostrożnie odłączył srebrną kulę mózgu od monitorów i podłączył ją do światłowodów, które natychmiast rozbłysły tęczą kolorów. Następnie ponownie użył wciągarki, by do końca zanurzyć całość w galaretowatej masie.

Przebiegło mu przez głowę, że przydałby mu się w tej chwili transformator Tesli albo chociaż burza z piorunami. Nie był nigdy staroświecki, ale jako że nie dał rady wypowiedzieć słów „Niech moje dzieło ożyje!" głosem innym niż pełen zażenowania pisk, potrzebował czegoś, czym mógłby to zastąpić.

Światło nawet nie zamigotało. Sekundy przesuwały się jedna za drugą, odbijając się echem we wnętrzu czaszki Daniela tak głośno, że miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś potajemnie zainstalował mu w mózgu zegar analogowy.

Ciszę przerwało głośne chlupnięcie, kiedy z kadzi wysunęła się ręka. Daniel odskoczył i zakrył usta dłonią, by powstrzymać okrzyk. Ręka pomacała wkoło, aż znalazła spust wciągarki i go zwolniła. Następnie zanurzyła się z powrotem.

Daniel ostrożnie postąpił naprzód, nie odrywając wzroku od zbiornika. Powierzchnia zafalowała, zawirowała, po czym nagle poziom płynu opadł, jakby ktoś wyciągnął wtyczkę.

Oczom Daniela ukazała się głowa.

Potem twarz.

Następnie szyja i ramiona.

I tak dalej, odsłaniając krok po kroku wszystkie części ciała, jakie powinien posiadać dorosły mężczyzna — chociaż Daniel odwrócił wzrok, zanim zdążył przyjrzeć się pewnym szczegółom zbyt dokładnie. Całość była w dziwnym odcieniu pomarańczowawego różu, który nadała jej galareta.

Oczy w twarzy otworzyły się, co ledwo dało się jednak zauważyć z powodu braku różnicy w kolorze. Nagle nowo stworzony człowiek zadrżał i jakby zafalował, pokrywając się kolorem. Jego włosy stały się czarne, oczy zielone, a skóra nabrała naturalnego odcienia.

— Witaj, Danielu — powiedział mężczyzna… Loki… z uśmiechem, który wyglądał nieco dziwnie, jakby sztucznie. — Miło nareszcie zobaczyć cię twarzą w twarz.

Daniel nie czuł nawet, kiedy znalazł się na kolanach, ściskając się rękami za pierś. Oczy zapiekły go od łez.

— Jesteś… piękny — wyszeptał.

— Zdaje mi się, że jestem dostateczne urodziwy wedle obiektywnych standardów — odpowiedział Loki. Przy pomocy jednego gestu uniósł się ze zbiornika i opadł na ziemię przed Danielem. — Dlaczego czujesz potrzebę wycieku?

Daniel pociągnął nosem.

— Po prostu jestem taki… szczęśliwy. Nie mogę… Tak bardzo się cieszę. Jesteś piękny!

Loki przechylił głowę, na jego ustach pojawił się, jakby na próbę, krzywy uśmiech.

— Miło mi to słyszeć.

— To znaczy… Ty jesteś idealny!

Loki przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Na chwilę obydwie rozbłysły magią, którą zgasił, zamykając palce.

— Nie jestem idealny. Jeszcze nie. Wykrywam rozbieżność pomiędzy mną a plikami, do których uzyskałem dostęp. Czegoś tu brakuje. — Wydawał się bardziej zaintrygowany niż rozgniewany.

Daniel niezgrabnie wstał z kolan.

— Czego mogłoby ci brakować?

— Brak danych. Będę musiał to zbadać. Być może… moja kopia ma coś, czego nie mam ja.

Upłynęła chwila, nim do Daniela dotarło, że Loki ma na myśli Lawrence'a, czy też Lokiego, czy jak on tam się naprawdę nazywał — oryginał.

— Cóż… tym nie ma co się martwić, nie?

Loki utkwił w nim wzrok i po raz pierwszy Daniel poczuł nieznaczne ukłucie strachu, patrząc w oczy stworzenia znacznie bardziej zaawansowanego i niebezpiecznego niż on sam.

— Chcę być pełny i kompletny.

— Jasne. — Daniel odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. — A więc od czego zamierzasz zacząć?

— Udam się do jego mieszkania. Może znajdę tam coś ważnego, co umknęło moim kalkulacjom.

Daniel ponownie odchrząknął.

— Ubrania — wymamrotał.

— Tak?

— Powinieneś włożyć jakieś ubrania.

Loki zatrzymał się i spojrzał po sobie.

— Zgadza się. W przeciwnym razie będę zwracał na siebie uwagę. — Ponownie zamigotał i zafalował, i nagle miał już na sobie garnitur, dokładnie taki jak ten, w który ubrany był Lawrence w dniu, kiedy zaczęła się cała przygoda.

Daniel uśmiechnął się.

— Wyglądasz świetnie, naprawdę.

Loki wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po policzku. Gest ten wydawał się niezgrabny, zupełnie jakby znów wykonany został jedynie na próbę. Stwór pokiwał głową.

— Doceniam twoją pomoc, Danielu. Tworzymy dobrany zespół.

Daniel nie odpowiedział mu, patrzył jedynie w szoku, jak Loki go mija.

— Wrócę niebawem. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj.

— Ale…

Loki zniknął.

* * *

28Przeprosiny oraz ogromne podziękowania należą się wspaniałemu Terry'emu Pratchettowi.  
29Daniel miał to szczęście, że należał do tych szalonych geniuszy, którzy marzyli o tym, by wytwory własnego umysłu ich przerosły. Większość tylko tak twierdzi, ale jak pokazać im wysokiego na jakieś dwa i pół metra faceta-kolaż, który potrafi stepować i jednocześnie obliczać w pamięci pochodne czwartego rzędu, zaraz sięgają po żagiew i widły. Właśnie dlatego tak wielu twórców ginie z rąk swoich tworów — zazdrość bardzo komplikuje relacje na linii rodzic-dziecko, szczególnie kiedy dziecko przewyższa cię pod każdym względem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Istniało wiele cech odróżniających Lokiego od megalomanów drobniejszego sortu, ale najważniejszą z nich był fakt, że bóg psot głęboko wierzył w dwie rzeczy: cierpliwość i research30.

Po czterech dniach oczekiwania na to, by jego magia okazała choć najmniejszy znak wzmocnienia, było już jasne, że cierpliwość zawiodła.

Research natomiast wymagał niestety opuszczenia niewielkiej celi w siedzibie SHIELD, gdzie skandalicznie brakowało materiałów do lektury.

Znał już tryb życia w bazie dostatecznie dobrze, by móc przewidzieć, kiedy strażnicy przejdą korytarzem albo kiedy urocza agent Romanow zechce się z nim zobaczyć. Najlepszy moment na ucieczkę wydawał się być nie nad ranem, ale w czasie obiadu. Wszyscy byli wtedy zajęci czym innym, głodni i skupieni na wpychaniu do swoich głupich ludzkich gęb kolejnych kanapek z rybą, bo Loki zakładał, że to było jedyne, czym się żywili.

Więc właśnie tę chwilę wybrał.

To nie było zbyt trudne przedsięwzięcie. Może i nie mógł polegać na magii, ale wciąż miał na podorędziu parę sztuczek wynikających z jego pochodzenia — a choć nienawidził Jotunów równie mocno, jeśli nie mocniej, co reszty świata, nie był na tyle głupi, by nie skorzystać z czegoś, co dawało mu przewagę.

Wziął do ręki jeden z magazynów i zaczął spacerować po celi, udając, że jest niesamowicie zainteresowany najlepszymi miejscami, w których można kupić dobrą angorę, dopóki nie usłyszał podwójnych kroków mijających jego drzwi.

Przystanął przed kamerą, która skierowana była na wyjście, i lekko na nią dmuchnął. Obiektyw pokrył się lodem. Loki uważnie zagiął jedną ze stron, po czym upuścił magazyn na podłogę, a następnie podszedł do drzwi i przy pomocy malutkiego, lecz zręcznie użytego odłamka lodu wywołał zwarcie w zamku elektrycznym.

Zrobił to na tyle delikatnie, że żaden z alarmów się nie odezwał, gdy Loki znalazł się na korytarzu. Sześć metrów dalej w suficie znajdował się panel dostępu i pomimo nadal nie w pełni sprawnego ramienia bóg psot z gracją podciągnął się do niego. Było tam pełno rur i przewodów elektrycznych. Loki wybrał rurę oznaczoną jako woda i ruszył po cichu jej śladem, wiedząc, że w końcu doprowadzi go do czegoś użytecznego.

* * *

Natasza była w trakcie nawijania spaghetti na widelec, gdy jej telefon zawibrował. Odczytała wiadomość, wciąż leniwie kręcąc makaronem: Kamera w celi Lokiego wyłączona, więzień w drodze.

Upuściła widelec, opryskując przy tym Thora i agenta Coulsona sosem marinara, i zerwała się z miejsca.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Thor, ocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni.

— Twój brat uciekł — rzuciła kobieta przez ramię, biegnąc w stronę drzwi.

Thor także się podniósł.

— A nie taki był plan?

Agent Coulson podniósł serwetkę Nataszy, umoczył ją w jej wodzie i z nieznacznym, acz pełnym tragizmu zmarszczeniem brwi zaczął wycierać czerwone plamki od sosu z kołnierzyka koszuli.

— Właściwie nie. Mieliśmy zamiar upozorować pożar jutro rano. — Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej poirytowanego, gdy Thor zaczął się śmiać.

* * *

Kotłownia nie okazała się zbyt użyteczna, więc Loki spróbował iść za innym odpływem, nadal skradając się wewnątrz sufitu. W dole usłyszał słabo słyszalne pluskanie oraz męski głos śpiewający: „I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas baby".

Jeśli ktoś brał prysznic, musiał być nagi i bezbronny. A jeśli śpiewał, musiał być sam. No chyba że jego poczucie męskości było absolutnie niezachwiane31. A samotny agent SHIELD to agent, którego można zastraszyć i zmusić do podania najszybszej drogi do wyjścia z tego przeklętego betonowego labiryntu.

Loki bezgłośnie odsunął jedną z płyt i opuścił się na dół.

* * *

Clint wmasował w głowę kolejną garść szamponu — nie żeby był aż tak brudny, ale gorąca woda była taka przyjemna, a do tego miał całą łazienkę tylko dla siebie, co było o wiele lepsze od słuchania, jak cała grupa facetów narzeka na ich ostatnią wyprawę na ryby. Wciągnął w płuca kolejny haust gorącego powietrza, przygotowując się na przejście do refrenu, składającego się z „Łołołoło…".

Nagle coś bardzo ostrego i zimnego zakłuło go w plecy, tuż poniżej lewej nerki. Czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Clint zamarł i zmrużył oczy, usiłując coś dostrzec mimo szczypiącego szamponu. Uniósł przy tym ręce, by pokazać, że nie jest uzbrojony.

— Jeśli nie chcesz przekonać się, jak to jest żyć z jedną nerką, człowieku, sugeruję, byś powiedział mi, którędy najszybciej dojdę do głównego wejścia — wysyczał głos tuż przy jego uchu.

— Loki?

— Co? — Ręka na ramieniu Clinta zmusiła go, by się odwrócił, podczas gdy ostry czubek czegoś jakby noża nieubłaganie przesunął się po jego skórze od nerki, poprzez płuco, aż do serca. — A, Hawkeye! Cóż za miła niespodzianka.

Clint usiłował otworzyć jedno oko — udało mu się to na tyle, by mógł stwierdzić, że to rzeczywiście Loki, nim zaszczypało go tak, że pociekły mu łzy.

— O cholera. Jezu. Ale mnie przestraszyłeś, człowieku.

— Cóż, zapewniam cię, że nie mam do ciebie pretensji. Właściwie to gdybym nie gotował się właśnie do przebicia ci aorty, uścisnąłbym ci dłoń. To był mistrzowski strzał.

— O kurczę, dzięki, jestem zaszczycony.

— Chętnie bym jeszcze pogawędził, ale mam dość napięty grafik. — Gdzieś w korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk syreny. — Więc może powiesz mi wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć, a potem będziemy mogli wrócić do usiłowania zabicia się nawzajem jak cywilizowani ludzie, kiedy już ja włożę czysty garnitur, a ty będziesz miał na sobie coś więcej niż tylko mydliny?

— Jasne. Więc jak wyjdziesz stąd, skręć w lewo, potem w prawo…

Ból pomiędzy dwoma żebrami Clinta stał się znacznie ostrzejszy.

— Potrafię stwierdzić, kiedy kłamiesz.

— Miałem na myśli w lewo, a potem znowu w lewo…

— Wciąż kłamiesz.

Clint znał już ich plan dotyczący Lokiego. I tak mieli umożliwić mu ucieczkę następnego ranka, dwanaście godzin różnicy nie było warte zostania zaszlachtowanym przez boga psot pod prysznicem. Był zresztą przekonany, że taka śmierć nie brzmiałaby za dobrze w mowie pogrzebowej.

— No dobra, w prawo, potem dwa razy w lewo, potem korytarz zakręca i są schody. Idziesz w górę, w lewo i już jesteś wolny.

— Dziękuję ci. A, i jeszcze… gdybym kiedyś usłyszał, jak ktoś zarzuca ci, że tymi całymi… strzałami… coś sobie rekompensujesz… nie martw się, powiem im, jak bardzo się mylą.

Clint ponownie uchylił powiekę.

— Dobry z ciebie kumpel.

Loki wyszczerzył zęby, zgarnął kroplę wody z piersi Clinta swoim długim palcem i zlizał ją jednym pociągnięciem języka.

— Zawsze do usług.

I zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie tylko coś metalowego, co z brzękiem opadło na kafelki.

Clint wetknął głowę pod strumień wody, by spłukać szampon z oczu. Gdy tylko był w stanie, rozejrzał się i podniósł z podłogi pilniczek do paznokci upuszczony tam przez Lokiego.

— No chyba, cholera, żartujesz… — Pospiesznie wyszedł spod prysznica, ślizgając się po mokrych kafelkach i niemalże wpadając na ścianę.

Jego ręcznik zniknął. Podobnie jak jego identyfikator. A kiedy spróbował otworzyć drzwi łazienki, przekonał się, że zamek został zamrożony na amen.

* * *

Ze wskazówkami Clinta wyrytymi w głowie niczym mapa Loki biegł korytarzem, a bose stopy umożliwiały mu poruszanie się niemalże bezszelestnie. Kiedy zza pierwszego zakrętu wynurzyli się dwaj strażnicy, jeden dostał z łokcia w szyję, drugi zaś został pociągnięty za włosy tak, że jego czoło napotkało kolano Lokiego.

Bóg psot biegł dalej, a towarzyszyło mu wycie alarmu. Natrafił po drodze na dwa zabezpieczone przejścia, ale identyfikator Clinta Bartona bez problemu otworzył każde drzwi.

— Loki!

Zaryzykował i rzucił spojrzenie za siebie. Agent Romanow odziana w swój czarny skórzany strój pędziła korytarzem śladem Lokiego. Rzuciła czymś w boga psot, który wydobył zza pazuchy miniaturową buteleczkę z szamponem i użył jej do zbicia pocisku. Rozległ się satysfakcjonujący huk i korytarz wypełniła woń ozonu.

Kolejne drzwi. Loki otworzył je kartą Clinta, uchylając się przed następnym pociskiem. Znalazłszy się po drugiej stronie, zatrzasnął je za sobą i zatkał zamek przy pomocy największej ilości lodu, jaką zdołał wyczarować. Nagrodził go widok agent Romanow dwukrotnie kopiącej w kuloodporne szkło.

— Następnym razem zabawimy się u mnie, najdroższa — zawołał przez drzwi i posłał jej całusa. Po czym wybiegł przez główne wejście, a gdy złapał wiatr w żagle, nikt już nie był w stanie go dopaść.

* * *

Baza SHIELD znajdowała się niecałe sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od jego mieszkania, licząc według autostrady międzystanowej numer osiemdziesiąt. Zdobycie ubrań i transportu było błahostką w porównaniu z wydostaniem się na wolność, aczkolwiek Loki był nieco rozczarowany tym, jak leżał na nim garnitur odebrany pewnemu pechowemu biznesmenowi.

Wsiadając do windy, spojrzał na swój nowo zdobyty zegarek. Od jego ucieczki minęły sto pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty, wciąż mieścił się w planie. Winda zabrała go do penthouse'a na trzydziestym piątym piętrze. Wszedł do środka z zamiarem zabrania książek i ruszenia dalej — po co kusić los — ale coś było nie tak.

Znikła jego wieża stereo. Znikły książki. Znikła nawet jego najnowsza kompozycja kwiatowa. Loki poczuł ukłucie bólu, tak mocno zacisnął zęby, ale wciąż się uśmiechał — bo to właśnie miał w zwyczaju: zawsze uśmiechał się, gdy był zły — gotów zabić żałosnych idiotów, którzy wybrali sobie najbardziej niewygodny moment, by włamać się do jego mieszkania, zupełnie jakby nie miał dość problemów bez jakichś przeklętych śmiertelników dotykających swoimi brudnymi łapami jego półek z książkami, zdecydowanie zrobi z nich przykład dla innych, kiedy już ich dorwie i…

Z kuchni doszedł go dźwięk otwierania i zamykania szafek.

Loki chwycił za pierwszą broń, jaka wpadła mu w ręce — pogrzebacz z kominka, nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, bo kiedy chciał nauczyć jakiegoś kretyńskiego śmiertelnika bojaźni przed Lokim, wszystko mogło stać się bronią w jego ręku. Następnie podkradł się do drzwi kuchennych i otworzył je kopniakiem.

* * *

30Podczas gdy przeciętni megalomani wierzyli (a) w skuteczność krwi jako eksfoliantu oraz (b) że sadzawka z rekinami to doskonała inwestycja, kiedy chcesz popełnić morderstwo w stroju wieczorowym.  
31Prawdopodobieństwo czegoś takiego w bazie wojskowej, gdzie mężczyźni spędzali większość czasu na polerowaniu swoich spluw? Loki by się o to nie założył.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

W kuchni znajdował się ciemnowłosy człowiek ubrany w dziwnie znajomy szary garnitur, którego krój nie dawał Lokiemu spokoju. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i nagle bóg psot znalazł się twarzą w twarz z samym sobą, ze swoimi zielonymi oczami i nieco przebiegłym uśmieszkiem — chwila, normalnie nie wyglądał aż tak chytrze, prawda?32 — i jedną brwią uniesioną, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „no proszę, jak miło".

Podczas gdy jego umysł usiłował przetworzyć to nieprawdopodobieństwo, Loki omiótł wzrokiem kuchnię, by przyjrzeć się sytuacji, lokalizacji wszystkich noży oraz szafce, w której trzymał swoją wykwintną kawę i herbatę i której drzwiczki zwisały teraz, odsłaniając w połowie puste wnętrze, a także…

— To — odezwał się bardzo spokojnym i rzeczowym tonem — jest moja gofrownica. Sugeruję, żebyś ją odłożył, żebym mógł cię zabić, nie uszkadzając jej przy tym.

Fałszywy Loki spojrzał na urządzenie, nieznacznie unosząc brwi, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „jaka gofrownica? Ach, ta?", po czym uśmiechnął się ponownie tym półuśmieszkiem, który, jak zaczął sobie uświadamiać Loki, mógł być głównym powodem, dla którego ludzie tak często chcieli go zamordować, nawet kiedy był absolutnie niewinny.

— Zaprzeczam. To jest moja gofrownica.

To było jak patrzenie w lustro w te najgorsze dni, kiedy Loki nie był w stanie znieść samego siebie, kiedy w swoim odbiciu widział jedynie to wszystko, czego nienawidził, i ani jednej rzeczy, którą mógłby uznać za wartościową. Jego umysł rozpalił się do białości, a dym zasnuł mu oczy.

— To byłoby możliwe jedynie w przypadku, gdybyś był Lokim. A ponieważ tak się składa, że to ja nim jestem, ty jesteś cholernym kłamcą, więc natychmiast odłóż moją gofrownicę, ty suczy synu!

Skoczył naprzód z pogrzebaczem gotowym do ciosu. Drugi Loki nie ruszył się, jedynie uniósł brew i roześmiał się, podczas gdy pogrzebacz przebił jego klatkę piersiową i zanurzał się coraz głębiej. Nie było żadnego tarcia o kość czy oporu ciała. Loki czuł się tak, jakby dźgnął galaretę33. Pospiesznie cofnął się, walcząc o równowagę.

Fałszywy Loki złapał pogrzebacz, wyszarpnął go z jego ręki i wyciągnął z siebie przez bok, rozrywając zarówno ciało, jak i garnitur, jakby zrobione były z czegoś płynnego. Przedmiot uwolnił się z miękkim, chlupoczącym dźwiękiem. Sobowtór przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym upuścił go na podłogę.

— Widzisz, gdybym był żałosną kupą mięsa jak ty, to mogłoby naprawdę zaboleć — skomentował. — Zdaje się, że można to uznać za afront. — Odłożył gofrownicę na ladę.

Ale Loki wycofywał się już z kuchni. Wymacał jedną ręką lampkę i cisnął ją w sobowtóra. Potrzebował chwili, by przegrupować siły i zastanowić się…

Stwór zniknął.

Loki zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Dobrze znał tę grę. Zablokował pierwszy cios, gdy tylko jego przeciwnik znów się pojawił, po czym kopnął go kolanem w krocze, co niewiele jednak dało — czuł się, jakby trafił w piankę, a nie żywą osobę…

Bo to nie jest żywa osoba, ty cholerny kretynie. Chcesz skończyć właśnie tak, pokonany przez własną głupotę? MYŚL!

Ale nie miał czasu na myślenie.

Dłoń sobowtóra zacisnęła się na jego gardle, niemal miażdżąc mu tchawicę, tak że nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie niczego prócz żałosnego, lękliwego kwilenia. Drugą ręką stwór objął go za czoło, a jego ciało dopasowało się do ciała boga psot niczym plastelina. Przez chwilę Lokiemu wydało się, że wyczuł nikłą woń pomarańczy.

— Masz coś, co należy do mnie — powiedział sobowtór.

— Mylisz się — wydusił Loki, unosząc dłoń do twarzy przeciwnika. Zdołał wcisnąć mu kciuk w oczodół, ale nie rozległ się żaden satysfakcjonujący trzask. Jego palec wnikał coraz głębiej, aż poczuł iskrę swojej magii, jakby było już tak blisko…

— Przewyższam cię pod każdym względem. Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia, żeby cokolwiek od ciebie wziąć.

Loki spróbował pociągnąć za magię, przywołać ją do siebie, ale było za późno — większość znalazła się już poza jego zasięgiem. Pojaśniało mu w oczach, w ustach poczuł smak elektryczności, a jego mięśnie chwycił skurcz, kiedy sobowtór wydarł resztki magii z jego serca, duszy i umysłu. Uszy Lokiego wypełnił wysoki, piskliwy skowyt — jego własny — jedyny dźwięk, jaki był w stanie z siebie wydobyć z ręką przeciwnika wciąż miażdżącą mu gardło.

Rana w jego ramieniu otworzyła się gwałtownie, marynarka pociemniała od świeżej krwi, a stwór wciąż nie puszczał. Niematerialne palce szarpały jego umysł, wysysając wspomnienia Lokiego, pozbawiając go zdolności choćby myślenia, a sobowtór wyszeptał:

— Co przede mną ukrywasz? To wciąż nie jest wszystko. Daj mi to!

Cokolwiek to było, dotknęło teraz tej rozpalającej do białości wściekłości, którą trzymał pod kluczem — tej, która sprawiała, że nienawidził swego brata — a w końcu jej lodowatego centrum, w którym ukrywał się szept: wiesz, byłoby niesamowicie zabawnie, gdybyś po prostu…

Sobowtór wypuścił go z rąk, uniósł je do głowy i wrzasnął:

— Żądanie odrzucone! Żądanie odrzucone! Odmowa dostępu!

Leżący bezwładnie na podłodze Loki z trudem złapał oddech i wybuchnął śmiechem, szaleńczym i pełnym bólu, z trudem obracając się na bok i dźwigając się na nogi, podczas gdy stwór nadal krzyczał.

— Ugryzłeś więcej, niż możesz przełknąć, co nie? Co nie? — Spróbował kopnąć sobowtóra, ale o mało co się nie przewrócił i stwierdził, że to może poczekać. — Skoro nie jesteś nawet w stanie pożreć mojego umysłu jak człowiek, to jesteś niczym! Miałem pasożyty lepsze niż ty!

Wydało mu się, że w oddali usłyszał grzmot, przez który zadrżały obrazy wciąż wiszące na ścianach. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Zataczając się, pół doszedł, pół doczołgał się do drzwi. Kiedy do nich dotarł, zatrzasnęły się jednak, zaś klamka stopiła się jak rozgrzany wosk. Spojrzał przez ramię i dostrzegł, jak sobowtór prostuje się powoli, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając się za głowę.

— Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść. Dasz mi to, czego chcę!

— Nie dostaniesz tego! — zawołał Loki w odpowiedzi. Przycisnął dłoń do ściany, a warstwa lodu pokryła białą farbę i sięgnęła do najbliższego okna, pokrywając szybę trzeszczącym szronem. Zataczając się jak szaleniec, dopadł jadalni i złapał za jedno z metalowo-drewnianych krzeseł. Resztkami sił cisnął nim w okno.

Szyba rozprysła się, wiatr z hukiem wpadł do środka, szarpiąc zasłonami i rozrzucając tych parę papierów leżących na podłodze.

Sobowtór zrobił krok w stronę Lokiego, potem następny.

— Nie wygrasz. Możesz równie dobrze podejść tu i załatwić to w bardziej… przyjemny sposób. Pomyśl o tym jak o ostatecznym upgradzie. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Loki miał szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie uśmiechał się w ten sposób.

Bóg psot rzucił okiem na horyzont — ciemne chmury, musiał wierzyć, teraz albo nigdy, bo zostanie dłużej w środku było już po prostu niemożliwe — i powiedział:

— Zdradzę ci sekret. Nie muszę wygrać. Wystarczy, że odmówię przystąpienia do gry, a ty i tak przegrasz.

Wyskoczył przez okno i rozpostarł szeroko ręce, lecąc na spotkanie z horyzontem.

* * *

32Owszem, wyglądał.  
33Boże Narodzenie 2009 i ta okropna limonkowozielona sałatka z galaretek na przyjęciu u Biffy'ego, zmieszana ze zbyt wieloma szklankami Long Island Ice Tea, gdzie, Loki już to wiedział, z pewnością nie było żadnej herbaty.


	12. Chapter 12

Specjalne podziękowania za pomoc w przełożeniu obliczeń Lokiego należą się maximilienne.

* * *

 **Rozdział 12**

Loki nie lubił uczucia spadania, przypominało mu ono o wysoce nieprzyjemnym wydarzeniu z jego życia, które doprowadziło do wielu innych nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń, nim wreszcie (w miarę) odzyskał równowagę.

Podobnie nie lubił też planów zależnych od innych osób, a zwłaszcza takich osób, których nie kontrolował jak małych automatów34. Bo właśnie na tym polegał problem — doprawdy, szokujące — ludzie byli głupi i mieli tendencję do tego, by okazać się absolutnie beznadziejnymi w robieniu tego, czego Loki potrzebował, dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy należało to zrobić, a nie za wcześnie, za późno lub wcale, bo akurat była wyprzedaż w Lidlu i jakoś tak zapomnieli.

A teraz spadał, spadał, spadał, twarzą w dół w kierunku chodnika, ludzi, którzy chwilowo przypominali mrówki, oraz samochodów zaparkowanych niby równolegle, i czekał, aż ktoś zrozumie oraz zrobi, co trzeba i we właściwym momencie, chociaż raz w jego35 żałosnym życiu.

W międzyczasie zajmował umysł rozmyślaniami, ponieważ to wydawało się lepszym wyjściem od długiego piskliwego wrzasku przerażenia, a już z pewnością było bardziej męskie. Szło to mniej więcej tak:

 **tyk**

trzydzieste piąte piętro, zakładając, że jedno piętro ma około trzech i ośmiu dziesiątych metra, to daje upadek z jakichś stu trzydziestu trzech metrów, do diabła z oporem powietrza, bo tak beznadziejnie skrojony garnitur jak ten i tak gówno mi da

 **tyk**

to daje końcową wysokość zero, pomnożyć przez minus jedną drugą i grawitację, to wszystko razy czas do kwadratu plus prędkość początkowa razy czas początkowy (który wynosi zero, bo zacząłem w stanie spoczynku) plus wysokość początkowa mojego penthouse'a, czyli

0 = -(1/2)(9,8)t^2 + 0 + 133

trzeba odjąć, potem pomnożyć wszystko przez minus dwa i podzielić przez dziewięć i osiem dziesiątych...

 **tyk**

Cudownie! To daje mi dwadzieścia siedem sekund. Prawie pół minuty. Nawet Thor nie jest w stanie tego spieprzyć.

 **tyk**

Chwila, tam miał być czas do kwadratu, potrzebuję wyciągnąć pierwiastek kwadratowy, czyli… cholera, czemu zawsze byłem taki beznadziejny z pierwiastków, to chyba jest… to… coś koło pięciu. Z kawałkiem.

 **tyk**

Wiesz co, jeśli nie jesteś nawet w stanie rozwiązać w głowie prostego równania, jeśli jesteś naprawdę tak głupi, to może rzeczywiście zasługujesz na to, żeby zostać plamą sztuki impresjonistycznej na chodniku, na który rzygają pijacy.

 **tyk**

Thor? Możesz mnie zaskoczyć, kiedy tylko ci się spodoba.  
Nie, walić to, możesz mnie zaskoczyć natychmiast.

 **tyk**

Thor?

 **tyk**

CHOLERA

 **tyk**

* * *

34Pociągnij za sznurki!  
35Czytelnik może sam zdecydować, czy Loki ma tu na myśli siebie, Thora czy ich obu. Każda z tych opcji jest równie prawdopodobna.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

Ucieczka Lokiego zdenerwowała wszystkich oprócz Thora. Hawkeye maszerował korytarzami w samym ręczniku, ściskając w dłoni pilniczek do paznokci, a gdy bóg piorunów zapytał go, o co chodzi, w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie kuksańca w ramię. Podążył więc za Bartonem do sali konferencyjnej, trzymając się na bezpieczny dystans od pilniczka. Agenci Coulson i Romanow znajdowali się już w środku. Natasza maszerowała w tę i we w tę, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie o niewłaściwym użyciu środków higienicznych. Coulson natomiast nie wydawał się aż tak wściekły, raczej milcząco poirytowany stanem swojej nowej koszuli.

Może to i lepiej, że reszta Avengersów była zajęta gdzie indziej, bo Thor miał przeczucie, że w przeciwnym wypadku stałby się celem kolejnych całkowicie niepotrzebnych kuksańców i okrzyków. Co wprawdzie nie bardzo mu przeszkadzało, bo w Asgardzie w podobny sposób wyglądało uprzejme powitanie, ale nie miał ochoty, by i pozostali oskarżali go w duchu o ucieczkę Lokiego.

Bo naprawdę, to przecież nie wina Thora, że cała ta sytuacja była niesamowicie zabawna i że nie mógł powstrzymać chichotów i parsknięć36wydobywających się spomiędzy jego jasnej brody. Loki po prostu tak na niego działał37.

Bóg piorunów starał się więc, jak mógł, by schodzić pozostałym z drogi, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile to było możliwe, co tak naprawdę przypominało słonia usiłującego powiedzieć: „nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi".

Agent Romanow wydała z siebie dźwięk stanowiący coś pomiędzy rojem rozwścieczonych pszczół a gotującym się czajnikiem i kopniakiem przewróciła krzesło. Huk, który się przy tym rozległ, był dostatecznie satysfakcjonujący. Kobieta poprawiła włosy i otrzepała dłonie.

— Nie wiem, co ci zrobiło to krzesło — odezwał się Hawkeye.

— Zamknij się, Clint. Może byś lepiej poszedł i włożył jakieś spodnie, jeśli zamierzasz dziś jeszcze walczyć ze złem38 — odwarknęła Natasza, a następnie odwróciła się do Coulsona, który pocierał właśnie kołnierzyk koszuli odplamiaczem w sztyfcie, zaciskając przy tym usta w wyrazie zawzięcia. — Mamy coś?

— Nic. Nikt nie był przygotowany.

Wyglądało, jakby kobieta rozważała ponowne kopnięcie krzesła.

— I nie wiemy, gdzie znajduje się jego obecne mieszkanie?

— Nie, czemu?

— Bo ten dupek… powiedział coś o tym, że następnym razem zabawimy się u niego. — Strzeliła palcami. — Chciałabym. Bardzo chętnie bym go przyszpiliła.

Thor zakrył usta dłonią, a agent Romanow posłała mu spojrzenie, które w przypadku mniej odpornych indywiduów zdołałoby podpalić nie tylko nieszczęśnika, na którego było skierowane, lecz także otaczające go meble.

— Jesteś taki pomocny.

Thor opanował się na tyle, by wzruszyć ramionami i utrzymać neutralny ton, gdy powiedział:

— Znajdziemy go i to wcześniej niż później. Miej trochę wiary w waszych ludzi. Jeśli nie pomyliłaś się co do jego magii, nie będzie w stanie przemieszczać się zbyt szybko.

— Najwyraźniej jednak się pomyliłam, skoro użył magii, żeby się stąd wydostać.

Thor odchrząknął.

— Niezupełnie.

— A czym niby jest zamrożenie zamka, jak nie magią? No chyba że twój brat jest także mutantem, o czym zapomniałeś nam powiedzieć.

Rozmowa oficjalnie przestała być zabawna. Thor uważnie przyjrzał się swoim butom.

— Niezupełnie.

— Thor. Wyduś to z siebie.

Bóg piorunów nadal uparcie gapił się na swoje stopy, szukając odpowiednich słów. Słowa były domeną Lokiego, nie jego, i nienawidził podobnych poszukiwań.

Nie lubił o tym mówić. Sam wciąż nie czuł się z tym zupełnie dobrze, poza tym dotychczas nie ośmielił się nic nikomu powiedzieć w obawie, by kiedy pozostali dowiedzą się, że nie łączą go z Lokim więzy kwi, nie stali się jeszcze bardziej skłonni zrobić jego bratu krzywdy. Do tego czuł wstyd za siebie, swego ojca i matkę, miał wrażenie, że stawia to ich w złym świetle, ponieważ w pewnym sensie to oni przyczynili się jakoś do tego, kim stał się Loki…

Przed koniecznością udzielenia odpowiedzi uratował go jeden ze strażników, wchodząc do sali z magazynem w dłoni.

— Skończyliśmy przeszukanie celi więźnia. To jedyna rzecz, która wydała nam się podejrzana.

Agent Romanow wzięła pismo do ręki i przekartkowała go pobieżnie.

— Czy Kitteridge jest nadal na zwolnieniu?

Strażnik odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

— Prawdopodobnie tak, jeśli zamierza pani dać mu kolejny projekt związany z Lokim.

— Zagiął kilka stron — powiedziała Natasza, po czym westchnęła i odrzuciła magazyn na stół. — Jaki to ma sens? Ostatnim razem okazało się, że to kolejny sposób, żeby zabawić się naszym kosztem. — Znów podjęła swój marsz wokół sali. — To twój brat, Thor. Twój brat.

Nie wydawała się oczekiwać odpowiedzi, zresztą bóg piorunów i tak nie miał wiele do powiedzenia poza standardowym: „Cóż, tak, on tak działa na ludzi".

Ale najwyraźniej zapomniała też o swoim poprzednim pytaniu, Thor siedział więc cicho, by jej o nim nie przypominać. Wziął do ręki pismo — było tam pełno zdjęć roześmianych dzieci odzianych w sweterki — i zaczął powoli przewracać strony. Bo jeśli nie patrzył na agent Romanow i nie odwzajemniał jej spojrzeń, prawdopodobieństwo zwrócenia na siebie jej uwagi było znacznie mniejsze.

Wkrótce Coulson i Clint dyskutowali już po cichu na temat następnego ruchu, podczas gdy Natasza wtrącała od czasu do czasu jakiś komentarz, a o Thorze nikt już nie pamiętał.

Doszedł do końca magazynu, po czym przekartkował go jeszcze raz, znacznie szybciej. Powtórzył tę czynność ponownie, przyglądając się migającym mu przed oczami słowom i liczbom, gdy strony przelatywały jedna za drugą.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem, wciąż ściskając magazyn dziewiarski w swoich ogromnych dłoniach. Był już bliski łez, gdy dotarło do niego, że tylko on w całym pomieszczeniu wydaje z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, a oczy pozostałych zwrócone są w jego stronę. Co poza bazą SHIELD było dla niego dość normalne, ale tutaj bóg piorunów stanowił tylko jeszcze jednego gościa z wielką kupą mięśni.

— Może podzielisz się z nami tym, co cię tak bawi? — powiedział agent Coulson.

Thor uniósł magazyn, usiłując stłumić śmiech przy pomocy dłoni.

— Czyżby w Asgardzie swetry były uważane za takie zabawne? — spytała agent Romanow.

— Muszą być cholernie śmieszne — dodał Clint.

Thor potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, nie. Wiem już, dokąd udał się mój brat. Jeśli, rzecz jasna, nadal tam jest.

Ułamek sekundy później cała trójka otoczyła boga piorunów, a Clint kilkakrotnie dźgnął go w ramię pilniczkiem. Thor usiłował odgonić go od siebie ruchem ręki, jakby Hawkeye był irytująco ciekawskim kotem, ale jedyne, co osiągnął, to to, że omalże nie pozbawił Bartona ręcznika, za co oberwał kolejne dźgnięcie.

— Spodnie, Clint — odezwała się agent Romanow.

— Spodnie mogą poczekać, tajne zakodowane wiadomości są chyba ważniejsze.

Thor ponownie przewertował pismo.

— Tutaj. Tu gdzie jest napisane „trzy zielone kwadraty".

— Może po prostu nam wyjaśnij, skoro najwyraźniej nie mamy sekretnego klucza do pokręconego sposobu myślenia twojego szurniętego brata — powiedziała Natasza.

— To wskazówki. Tak, jakbyśmy lecieli tam w powietrzu, bo mój brat wie, że jeśli chcę dogonić go najszybciej, jak się da, zrobię to drogą powietrzną.

Kobieta rzuciła na stół przed nim blok żółtego papieru i ołówek.

— Spisz je. Zdjęć z lotu ptaka mamy pod dostatkiem. Clint, idź włożyć spodnie.

— Czekaj, zrób tak jeszcze raz — powiedział Hawkeye, ignorując ją. — Czy tam jest…

— Kudłate blond nieszczęście — przeczytał Coulson.

Thor wzruszył ramionami.

— Zaadresował to do mnie.

Tylko Clint się roześmiał, ale gdy agent Romanow wymownie spróbowała zerwać ręcznik z jego bioder, zrozumiał sugestię i wyszedł.

— Ale dlaczego miałby zostawiać wskazówki dla Thora? — spytała Natasza.

— To pewnie pułapka — stwierdził Coulson.

— To zawsze jest pułapka.

— Dokładnie, w przypadku Lokiego to niemalże reguła.

Thora nieco irytowało, kiedy agenci rozmawiali mu nad głową (nawet jeśli zazwyczaj musieliby przy tym stanąć na krzesłach), ale skupił się spisywaniu wskazówek od Lokiego. Wiedział bowiem, że i tak by mu nie uwierzyli. Nigdy nie wierzyli, kiedy chodziło o jego brata.

I musiał im to przyznać, że nierzadko rzeczywiście mylił się co do Lokiego. Albo przynajmniej częściowo się mylił. Ale w całkiem zabawny sposób.

Możliwe, że znów był w błędzie, że to pozostali mieli rację i była to kolejna pułapka. Ale Thor znał swego brata lepiej niż ktokolwiek, tak w Midgardzie, jak w Asgardzie39. Wiedział, że coś było nie tak, nawet jeśli nie potrafił dokładnie stwierdzić co. A jeśli Loki zostawił mu wskazówki, gdzie go szukać, to prawdopodobnie uważał, że istniała przynajmniej szansa, że będzie potrzebował pomocy.

Na samą tę myśl żołądek boga piorunów ściskał strach. Bo Loki nigdy nie prosił o pomoc, dopóki sytuacja nie skomplikowała się i nie wymknęła spod kontroli tak bardzo, że nawet bóg nie był w stanie jej naprawić.

* * *

Dwie godziny po ucieczce Lokiego z celi mężczyzna w białym fartuchu wręczył agentowi Coulsonowi plik zdjęć z lotu ptaka z zaznaczonymi na nich czerwonymi kółkami. Jedno z nich przedstawiało Nowy Jork, który stanowił najbliższą z możliwych lokalizacji.

Thor mógł bez problemu polecieć tam sam i zajęłoby to mniej czasu, ale nawet on nie był pewien, czy powinien iść bez wsparcia. Zaproponował, że zabierze ze sobą Bartona, jako że poprzednio tak dobrze im razem poszło, Clint zaś uparł się, że, do jasnej cholery, wezmą helikopter, a skoro już i tak brali helikopter, to Coulson i Romanow także postanowili przyłączyć się do imprezy.

Jako jedyny, który potrafił latać samoistnie, Thor usiadł przy drzwiach czarnego śmigłowca. W odpowiedzi na jego obecność na niebie zgromadziły się czarne chmury, a w powietrzu czuć było elektryczność. Pilot nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale przyjął obietnicę Thora, że ten będzie miał swoich „małych przyjaciół" pod kontrolą.

Gdy przelatywali nad drapaczami chmur, gdzieś za nimi zadudnił grzmot.

Coulson ponownie spojrzał na zdjęcia, wręczając najlepsze z nich pilotowi.

— Jeśli jesteśmy w ogóle we właściwym mieście, to będzie ten budynek — usłyszał Thor w słuchawkach jego trzeszczący głos.

Bóg piorunów pokiwał głową, wpatrując się intensywnie w apartamentowiec, zupełnie jakby w ten sposób zdołał dojrzeć, co dzieje się za jego odległymi oknami.

Nagle coś wyleciało przez jedną z szyb, kanciasta ciemna drobinka spadająca wzdłuż pokrytego lustrami frontu budynku.

Zarówno Coulson, jak i Hawkeye zaczęli coś mówić, ale Thor zdążył już zerwać z głowy słuchawki. Jednym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi helikoptera i po prostu wyskoczył z Mjolnirem stabilnie zaciśniętym w dłoni. Gdy tylko oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość od śmigieł maszyny, przestał swobodnie opadać i gładko poderwał się do lotu.

Bo albo jakiś zwykły śmiertelnik znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, albo też… ktoś całkiem niezwykły.

Coś jeszcze wypadło z rozbitego okna. Ktoś jeszcze. A Thor był wciąż tak daleko.

Nakłonił Mjolnira do jeszcze szybszego lotu, zaciskając dłoń na trzonku tak mocno, że aż zatrzeszczały mu stawy. Wiatr wył i jęczał mu w uszach, a nagle samo powietrze wybuchło ogłuszającym hukiem. Wokół niego pękały kolejne okna.

Szybciej, poganiał Mjolnira. Jeszcze szybciej. To wciąż za wolno. Człowiek, który wyskoczył, wypadł lub został wypchnięty z okna, coraz bardziej zbliżał się do ziemi, a Thor dostrzegł czarne włosy i szczupłe ramiona rozłożone jakby do lotu. Nie miał już wątpliwości, kogo widzi.

— Szybciej! — zawołał, a wyjący wiatr pochłonął jego głos.

Loki był już na równi z wierzchołkami drzew. Thor wyciągnął się jak mógł, Mjolnir niemalże dotykał budynku, a wszystkie pozostałe okna pokryły się pajęczyną pęknięć.

Wreszcie udało mu się zrównać z bratem, chwycił go w ramiona i pospiesznie wzbił się stromym łukiem, nim dosięgli chodnika. Czubki butów Lokiego ułamały końcówkę gałęzi jednego z drzew.

Bóg psot zaś, co samo w sobie było niepokojące, przylgnął do Thora. Jego usta poruszały się, jakby coś mówił, niemalże bełkotał, a to stanowiło jeszcze bardziej przerażający widok. Po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. Lecieli w górę budynku, Loki zaś, odrzuciwszy głowę do tyłu, śmiał się tak, jakby nigdy nie zamierzał przestać.

Thor wylądował wewnątrz pomieszczenia, z którego okna przed chwilą wypadł jego brat, z Mjolnirem gotowym na spotkanie tego, kto zaatakował wcześniej boga psot.

— Cóż za miła niespodzianka, bracie. Najlepsza, jaką kiedykolwiek dostałem — wysapał Loki, po czym znów zaniósł się śmiechem.

Thor potrząsnął nim lekko. Głowa boga psot zachwiała się podejrzanie w przód i w tył, ale przynajmniej umilkł. Zamrugał jak sowa i rozejrzał się.

— O — powiedział. — Byłem tu niedawno. — Puścił Thora i odepchnął go od siebie, by móc się odsunąć.

Thor z niepokojem patrzył, jak Loki zachwiał się, a od upadku powstrzymała go jedynie czarna skórzana kanapa.

Jego brat krwawił, uświadomił sobie bóg piorunów. Jego ramię było pokryte krwią, jak gdyby został ponownie postrzelony. Ale to było przecież niemożliwe.

— Loki?

Bóg psot rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków i ostrożnie pchnął drzwi prowadzące do kuchni, by zajrzeć do środka.

— Skurczybyk. I tak zabrał moją gofrownicę.

Thor trzymał się blisko, gotów złapać brata, gdyby ten się przewrócił — bo wyglądało na to, że to całkiem realna możliwość.

— Kto, bracie? Kto wypchnął cię z okna?

Loki machnął ręką i skrzywił się, po czym spróbował przygładzić włosy.

— Sam wyskoczyłem. Nie miałem w tym momencie żadnej innej opcji. Dobrze się złożyło, że akurat byłeś w okolicy.

— Ty… co…?

— Właściwie to podejrzewałem, że rozwikłanie mojej małej wskazówki zajmie ci znacznie dłużej. Dobra robota. — Loki przyjacielskim gestem poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym nagle usiadł na podłodze. — Zdaje się, że będę musiał wrócić do tego twojego szpitala. — Sięgnął drżącą ręką i przycisnął ją do zakrwawionego ramienia.

Thor przykucnął. Zauważył, że jego brat usiłuje patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. W końcu po prostu złapał więc Lokiego za podbródek i uniósł jego głowę, zmuszając go do odwzajemnienia swojego spojrzenia. Oczy boga psot były szeroko otwarte, wzrok nieco przytępiony, skóra zaś blada. Thor widywał już taki wyraz twarzy, głównie u mężczyzn, którzy właśnie przeżyli swoją pierwszą bitwę — była to oznaka szoku.

— Bracie, co ci się stało? — zapytał cicho.

I może to przez ten szok, ale Thor zauważył w jego oczach coś niespotykanego — szczerość.

— Obawiam się, że wszyscy jesteśmy w niewielkich tarapatach. — Loki uśmiechnął się. Był to uśmiech dziwny i jakby rozedrgany. — I to tylko w części moja wina, uwierzyłbyś? — I roześmiał się, zupełnie jak gdyby to wszystko było jednym wielkim żartem.

* * *

36Agent Romanow kilkakrotnie oskarżała go o chichotanie, co było totalnym absurdem. Małe dziewczynki chichotały. Nordyccy bogowie oddawali się znacznie donośniejszym formom śmiechu, najchętniej żłopiąc przy tym jakiś napój wyskokowy. Thor był nieszczęśliwy, gdy odkrył, że wszystkie siedziby SHIELD nękane są totalnym brakiem żłopania.  
37Należy przy tym zauważyć, że Loki działał tak na niego wyłącznie wtedy, gdy to ktoś inny padł ofiarą żartów boga psot. Zabawne.  
38Odniesienie do filmu „Superbohaterowie" („Mystery Men").  
39W pewnych przypadkach niewiele to mówiło. W innych natomiast mówiło o Thorze godne podziwu rzeczy — większość osób, które usiłowały poznać Lokiego, kończyła w pokoju z gumowymi ścianami lub w sosnowej skrzyni. A od czasu do czasu nawet w sosnowej skrzyni z gumowymi ścianami — tak na wszelki wypadek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

Gdy Loki nie wracał, Daniel niespecjalnie wiedział, co ze sobą począć, i czuł się dość bezużyteczny. Przekonał jednak sam siebie, że wciąż czekają na niego dane, którymi trzeba się zająć, a kadź wypełniona kleistymi resztkami żelatyny i nanorurkami węglowymi sama się przecież nie wyczyści. Zamówił więc chińszczyznę, założył gumowy fartuch oraz różowe plastikowe rękawice i zabrał się do roboty.

Bałagan był zaskakująco lepki, poza tym Daniel musiał przerwać sprzątanie, by odebrać jedzenie, a potem doszedł do wniosku, że należałoby zjeść, póki posiłek jest jeszcze ciepły, nawet jeśli to była taka przyziemna czynność w porównaniu z tym, czego dokonał tego dnia.

Siedząc na masce swego samochodu, otworzył papierową torbę z paluszkami krabowymi40, lecz nagle z wnętrza magazynu doszedł go jakiś trzask. Upuścił jedzenie i popędził do środka, gdzie jego oczom ukazał się Loki zaciskający dłoń na brzegu w połowie wyczyszczonej kadzi. U jego stóp leżała gofrownica. Wolną ręką stwór trzymał się za głowę, obnażając zęby w grymasie bólu.

Daniel pospiesznie przypadł do niego i objął go ramieniem — Boże drogi, ciało Lokiego było w dotyku takie jędrne i prawdziwe, skup się, Daniel, skup się! — by pomóc mu osunąć się na ziemię.

— Co się dzieje? Potrzebujemy diagnostyki? — Ruszył po kable, by ponownie podłączyć robota do komputera. Niechcący zaczepił przy tym nogą o gofrownicę i posłał ją w drugi koniec pomieszczenia, jakby była przerośniętym krążkiem hokejowym.

— Żądanie odrzucone! Odmowa dostępu — wystękał Loki w odpowiedzi.

Daniel wrócił z kablami, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie należało je wetknąć.

— Ja… masz. — Rzucił kłębek przewodów robotowi, który złapał je drżącą ręką (wyrażającą emocje!) i wbił sobie w kark.

Ekrany monitorów w całym laboratorium rozbłysły. Daniel chwycił najbliższą klawiaturę i wpisał polecenie diagnostyczne. Loki szarpnął głową i cały zesztywniał. Usiadł prosto jak kołek, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.

— Czy ja cię… To cię nie boli, prawda? — zapytał Daniel niepewnie.

— Zaprzeczam. To tylko zaskoczenie. — Robot rozluźnił się, przybierając postawę, która była niemalże… bezczelna. — Co pokazuje diagnostyka?

Daniel jedną ręką odwrócił najbliższy monitor w jego stronę.

— Wygląda na to, że przewody są w porządku. Sprawdzę historię poleceń. — Wcisnął kilka klawiszy i przeskanował wzrokiem kolejne linijki kodu. — Najwyraźniej próbowałeś uruchomić kilka procesów, które zostały zablokowane przez zabezpieczenia logiczne.

— Zablokowane? — Loki wyszarpnął przewody ze swego karku i cisnął je na ziemię, następnie skoczył naprzód, aż jego nos niemalże stykał się z nosem Daniela. — Jak to możliwe?

Daniel zorientował się, że ściska przed sobą klawiaturę niczym tarczę. Oczy robota wyglądały, jakby miały pochłonąć go w całości. Nie było w nich ni krztyny rozbawienia czy przebłysków ciepła41, które widywał u tak zwanego Lawrence'a.

— Ja… ja… To zabezpieczenia. Usiłowałeś uruchomić proces, który anulowałby twoją podstawową logikę. Dlatego cię powstrzymały.

— Ja — powiedział robot bardzo powoli — na pewno nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego.

— Może przez przypadek? — pisnął Daniel w odpowiedzi.

— Ja niczego nie robię przez przypadek. Ani przez pomyłkę. To nie w stylu Lokiego — syknął robot. — Usuniesz zabezpieczenia. Przeszkodziły mi w realizacji moich zamiarów.

Daniel przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Nie mogę. Musiałbym kompletnie przebudować twój hardware. Poza tym… dlaczego właściwie tego chcesz? Jesteś lepszy od ludzi właśnie dlatego, że jesteś logiczny. Czemu miałbyś chcieć to zmienić?

Robot odsunął się i znów usiadł prosto, wyglądając na nieco udobruchanego.

— To istotny argument.

Daniel ostrożnie opuścił klawiaturę.

— A właściwie to co próbowałeś zrobić, kiedy uruchomiłeś zabezpieczenia?

— Znalazłem moją kopię. Pozbawiłem ją reszty magii, ale przyszło mi do głowy, że może mieć jeszcze coś przydatnego.

— Wspomnienia — odgadł Daniel. Wizja robota odbierającego magię… Nie dał rady nawet dokończyć, myśl ta była tak dziwna, że wolał odpuścić.

— Zaprzeczam. Moje zasoby pamięci są znacznie bardziej szczegółowe i przewyższają subiektywne pierwszoosobowe wrażenia istot dalekich od perfekcji.

— Och. Cóż. — Daniel ostrożnie poklepał Lokiego po ramieniu. Spojrzenie, jakim odpowiedział mu robot, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nigdy więcej nie powtórzy tego gestu. — Miejmy nadzieję, że dowiesz się, co to takiego, i po prostu… nie zrobisz tego ponownie.

— To bez znaczenia. Kopia nie żyje.

Coś ścisnęło Daniela w żołądku. W ogóle nie lubił idei umierania, nawet jako abstrakcji. Z natury nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny okrucieństwa, chciał tylko, by po prostu zostawiono go w spokoju z jego komputerami, i byłby zupełnie szczęśliwy. Nie lubił nawet brutalnych gier komputerowych i nie chodziło tu tylko o to, że w większości z nich sztuczna inteligencja okazywała się irytująco mało inteligentna. Jego abstrakcyjna niechęć wobec śmierci była jednak niczym w porównaniu z myślą o przemocy i śmierci dotykających kogoś, kogo znał.

— Ja… Czy ty…?

— Zaprzeczam, Danielu. Kopia sama wyskoczyła przez okno. Mogę jedynie przypuszczać, że jej umysł był niezdolny do uporania się z ogromem jego niższości w porównaniu do mnie42. — Usta Lokiego wykrzywiły się z cieniem niesmaku, zupełnie jakby coś związanego z tym incydentem nie dawało mu spokoju.

Daniel doszedł jednak do wniosku, że lepiej nie pytać, nie chciał bowiem, by robot jeszcze raz brutalnie naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą.

Wyprostował się więc i odchrząknął. Poczuł, że odrobinę pieką go oczy, co wydało mu się dziwne.

— Przykro mi.

— Niepotrzebnie. — Loki wstał i podniósł gofrownicę, która wpadła wcześniej pod jeden ze stołów. — Potrzebujemy mieszkania. Mam wiele innych przedmiotów, które zabrałem. — Powąchał przyrząd, potrząsnął nim, przekrzywił głowę, jakby nasłuchiwał, wreszcie odrzucił go bezceremonialnie na blat warsztatu.

— Czy ty… masz ochotę na gofry? — zasugerował Daniel.

— Po prostu staram się odgadnąć, dlaczego komuś miałoby zależeć na podobnym urządzeniu. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, czy warto to zrozumieć czy nie.

— Każdy lubi gofry.

Loki popatrzył na niego w sposób, który sprawił, że Daniel poczuł się bardzo nieswojo.

— Ja nie. To kolejny dowód na niedoskonałość mojej kopii.

Robot wciąż wracał do tego tematu. Daniel nie miał pewności, co to mogło oznaczać. Podniósł się również, a jego gumowy fartuch zaskrzypiał dziwnie.

— Ale jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro on nie żyje?

Znów to intensywne spojrzenie.

— Moja wyższość ma dla mnie ogromne znaczenie, Danielu.

— W takim razie dla mnie też ma — zapewnił człowiek. — Chciałbym, żebyś był najdoskonalszy, jak się da.

— Więc pomożesz mi osiągnąć mój pierwszy cel.

— Cel?

— Mam dane o wszystkich działaniach mojej kopii. Jego porażki są spektakularne i żałosne. Odniosę sukces tam, gdzie on zawiódł, ponieważ jestem lepszy.

— A nie lepiej byłoby zrobić coś… konstruktywnego? — zapytał Daniel, wspominając poprzedniego robota tańczącego z półciężarówką na głowie jak w kapeluszu. Głośno przełknął ślinę i zgarbił się nieco, gdy robot ponownie przeszył go tym wzrokiem, wzrokiem pełnym czystej złowrogiej inteligencji nieokraszonej ani nutką poczucia humoru. — Pierwszy cel. Jasne.

* * *

40Zawierającymi kraba tylko w najogólniejszym sensie.  
41Należy dodać, że Loki był świetnym aktorem. Albo też miewał jednak od czasu do czasu cieplejsze uczucia względem ludzi, podobnie jak ludzie reagują na urocze, choć niezbyt mądre zwierzątka domowe. Aczkolwiek gdyby go o to zapytać, Loki bez wątpienia by zaprzeczył, a możliwe też, że podkreśliłby jeszcze to zaprzeczenie czymś ostrym wbitym w coś miękkiego.  
42Możliwe, że robot przywłaszczył sobie coś więcej niż tylko magię, kiedy już był w okolicy — na przykład odrobinkę ego.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

Thor ledwie zdążył uspokoić brata i przywrócić go do w miarę normalnego stanu, nim śmigłowiec wylądował na dachu budynku. Przez wzgląd na Lokiego bóg piorunów ucieszył się z przybycia pozostałych, czuł bowiem, że ten dziwny, na wpół histeryczny śmiech jego brata połączony z czkawką stanowił najbliższy odpowiednik płaczu, na jaki było ostatnimi czasy stać boga psot. Ta myśl była zaś sama w sobie niepokojąca z miliona powodów, do rozważania których Thorowi brakowało tak ochoty, jak koncentracji. Preferował prostą, czarno-białą rzeczywistość, dlatego też dziwnie łatwiej było mu znieść wściekłego Lokiego chcącego go zabić od tego cichego, przygaszonego Lokiego, który wyglądał, jakby bardzo potrzebował, by ktoś go przytulił43.

Clint dotarł do apartamentu jako pierwszy, z łukiem gotowym do strzału. Thor błyskawicznie znalazł się pomiędzy Lokim a strzałą, na co Barton odpowiedział wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem.

— Raz postrzelisz czyjegoś brata… — mruknął tylko, choć nie opuścił jeszcze broni. — W środku czysto?

— Nie sprawdziłem jeszcze wszystkich pomieszczeń — odpowiedział Thor. — Ale Loki uważa, że jest bezpiecznie. I że znikła jego gofrownica, jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie.

Clint prychnął.

— Nigdy bym go nie wziął za amatora gofrów. — Z zasady nie ufał niczemu, co powiedział Loki, poszedł więc, by osobiście sprawdzić resztę apartamentu.

Agent Romanow weszła do środka, za nią zaś Coulson. Na widok rozbitego okna i bladego, zakrwawionego Lokiego kobieta nieznacznie uniosła brwi.

— Czy to nie…? — Wskazała palcem na ramię boga psot.

— Rana chyba znów się otworzyła.

— Ciekawe. — Natasza usiadła na oparciu czarnej skórzanej sofy Lokiego i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, podczas gdy Clint wrócił do salonu i oznajmił, że mieszkanie było czyste.

Coulson zajął pozycję pomiędzy Lokim a drzwiami, stojąc swobodnie, zupełnie jakby znalazł się tam całkiem przypadkiem.

— Ładne mieszkanko — powiedział. — Podoba mi się wystrój, ale trochę tu pustawo.

Loki roześmiał się, opierając podbródek na zdrowej ręce i na wpół przymykając oczy. Sprawiał wrażenie porządnie zamroczonego. Nikt z zebranych, nawet Thor, nie ufał temu wrażeniu.

— Miałem całą masę książek. I obrazów. I wazon od Tiffany'ego.

— I gofrownicę — dodał Thor usłużnie.

Loki zakrył oczy dłonią.

— Chcesz nam powiedzieć, co się stało, Loki? — zapytała agent Romanow. Wyraz jej twarzy mówił wyraźnie, że zdaniem kobiety cokolwiek to było, musiał sobie na to zasłużyć. I to bardzo.

— Mój brat krwawi — powiedział Thor. — Nie powinniśmy zająć się najpierw tym?

Natasza przyjrzała się swoim paznokciom.

— Myślę, że przeżyje. — Kiedy Thor otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, posłała mu takie spojrzenie, jakie widywał w życiu jedynie kilka razy i jak dotąd zawsze w oczach swojej matki. Bóg piorunów zamknął usta z głośnym kłapnięciem. — A więc, Loki?

Bóg psot westchnął, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku.

— Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie, jakie to dla mnie trudne.

— Och, ja z pewnością. — Ton Nataszy ociekał sarkazmem. Kobieta posłała Lokiemu drapieżny uśmiech, który nie zrobił jednak na nim żadnego wrażenia, jako że skierowany był w czubek jego głowy44.

— Kiedy wróciłem do mieszkania, był tu już ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto ukradł każdy należący do mnie przedmiot, który dało się łatwo zabrać.

Coulson nie wyglądał, jakby zrobiło to na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

— To wszystko?

Loki uniósł wzrok.

— Zanim będziemy kontynuować, moglibyście proszę ustalić między sobą, które z was jest złym gliną? Bo naprawdę nie mam na to siły.

Coulson zerknął na agent Romanow i wzruszył ramionami.

— Na potrzeby tego przesłuchania przyjmijmy, że oboje nim jesteśmy.

Westchnięcie, którym odpowiedział Loki, było zaskakująco cierpliwe.

— Więc to wszystko? Twoje książki i twoja gofrownica? — odezwała się Romanow.

— Nie jesteście aż takimi szczęściarzami — odparł Loki. — To ma także całą moją magię.

Przez moment wszyscy zebrani w apartamencie zamarli w milczeniu. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Clinta, który być może nie był po prostu zdolny do zachowania ciszy, kiedy nie celował akurat do kogoś, zastanawiając się, w które miejsce trafić, i który teraz dał upust stłumionemu, niemalże pełnemu grozy:

— Ja pierdolę.

— To? — powtórzył agent Coulson cicho.

— To — wyjaśnił Loki — jest robotem, który wygląda jak ja. I wierzy, że jest mną.

— Powiedz mi, że nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego — odezwała się agent Romanow — żebym mogła cię nazwać kłamcą.

— Och, pomogłem Danielowi stworzyć tego robota. Nie widzę sensu tego teraz ukrywać — mówił dalej, ignorując Nataszę mruczącą „Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć". — Ale skąd ta rzecz45 ubzdurała sobie, że jest mną albo że jest lepsza ode mnie… — Znów roześmiał się w sposób, który zdaniem Thora był bardzo niepokojący. — Z tym nie miałem nic wspólnego.

— Serio.

Loki spojrzał na Nataszę, a twarz mu stężała.

— Bądź tak miła i nie zakładaj, że jestem kompletnym idiotą, bo wiesz doskonale, że nie jestem.

— W ustach kogoś, kto kilkakrotnie usiłował zniszczyć świat, to brzmi trochę mało dramatycznie — zauważył Coulson.

Tym razem to Loki wyglądał, jakby chciał powyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. To było coś nowego, co ucieszyło wszystkich prócz samego boga psot.

— Nie robię rzeczy, nad którymi nie mam kontroli.

— Co ty nie powiesz? — zakpiła Romanow.

W tym momencie Loki uświadomił sobie, że mógł albo poddać się i nie próbować więcej przekonać tych idiotów — na których musiał teraz polegać, nie mając innego wyjścia, przynajmniej dopóki nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego — że niebezpieczeństwo było poważne, lub też przyznać się przed nimi, że niemalże od roku grał na dwa fronty, nastawiając jedną stronę przeciw drugiej. W obecnym stanie osłabienia niełatwo było podjąć decyzję, ponieważ żadna z możliwości tak naprawdę mu się nie podobała, a jego umysł był do tego stopnia zamroczony, jakby ktoś owinął go watą — czy Thor miał tak cały czas? — że nie był obecnie w stanie wyciągnąć z rękawa jakiejś nowej, oryginalnej, piątej czy też szóstej możliwości.

Z jego ust wydobyło się pełne frustracji warknięcie, które kiedy był w lepszym stanie, sprawiłoby, że wszyscy posiadający instynkt przetrwania (czyli wszyscy oprócz Thora) rzuciliby się na poszukiwanie schronienia. Następnie zerwał się z miejsca. Niestety, jakikolwiek dramatyczny gest zamierzał wykonać, zawroty głowy pokrzyżowały mu szyki. Jego twarz stała się przerażająco blada46 i osunął się prosto w ramiona Thora niczym wątła wiktoriańska dama.

Bóg piorunów wziął brata w ramiona, przygarniając jego długie kończyny do swej szerokiej piersi, i posłał Nataszy spojrzenie, od którego mogłyby zamarznąć szyby.

— Możemy teraz zabrać go do szpitala?

Agent Romanow wyglądała niemalże na zaszokowaną.

— Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł.

— Och, proszę was — wtrącił się Clint. — To nic takiego nadzwyczajnego. Jak go postrzeliłem, też tak zrobił.

* * *

43Jednakże gdy Thor spróbował — na swój mało delikatny sposób — faktycznie go przytulić, Loki spróbował wbić wieczne pióro w jeden z jego niezbędnych do życia narządów, bóg piorunów uznał więc, że na razie lepiej będzie się wycofać. Na przykład do czasu, gdy Loki znów znajdzie się przykuty kajdankami do szpitalnego łóżka, nawet jeśli coś w tej konkretnej sytuacji sprawiało, że Thor czuł się nieco dziwnie.  
44Należy jednak dodać, że w następnym tygodniu Loki miał nadzwyczaj dużo rozdwojonych końcówek. To mogło mieć jakiś związek.  
45Wypowiedziane z dostateczną ilością jadu, by zabić toksyczną żabę z rodziny drzewołazów z odległości pięćdziesięciu kroków.  
46Jak skorupka od jajka, tyle że z dodatkiem odrobiny szpitala dla wariatów.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

W zasadzie to Loki poczuł nawet nieco ulgi, kiedy rana w jego ramieniu i związana z nią utrata krwi przykuły uwagę pozostałych znacznie bardziej niż on sam. Potrzebował czasu na zastanowienie, a oczywiście myślenie szło mu obecnie znacznie trudniej, niż powinno. Był nieprzytomny nie dłużej niż kilka sekund, ale przez jakiś czas wszystko wydawało się nieco dziwne, łącznie z lotem helikopterem, podczas którego Hawkeye cały czas radośnie przyciskał Lokiemu do ramienia zwitek gazy, i to ze znacznie większą siłą, niż było to, zdaniem boga psot, konieczne — nie żeby ktokolwiek raczył go zapytać.

Kiedy znalazł się w bazie, z powrotem w jej niewielkim szpitalu, czekali go lekarze, szwy i zupełnie niepotrzebny rentgen, dzięki czemu miał jeszcze więcej czasu na myślenie. A było o czym. Jego wróg miał teraz twarz, do tego była to jego własna, osobista twarz przyczepiona do tego czegoś. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że podłączone do niego urządzenia zaczynały pikać w bardzo irytujący sposób. Choć rzecz jasna nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, bo znów był przykuty kajdankami do łóżka, bez wpływu na nic — wpływu nie tylko magicznego, lecz także fizycznego. Co stanowiło oczywiście kolejną część problemu, bo ta abominacja ukradła jego magię, wydarła ją z niego w sposób, który wciąż budził w nim bardziej strach niż złość47. A Loki nie był w stanie się obronić, co oznaczało, że musiał naprawdę wysilić kreatywność, ponieważ jego zwyczajne metody nie miały szansy zadziałać.

Choć tak naprawdę podejrzewał już, że odzyskanie magii będzie musiało iść w parze ze zniszczeniem tego przeklętego robota — nie można przecież zabić czegoś, co nigdy nie żyło — a to zapowiadało się na miłe połączenie obowiązku i przyjemności. Ta jedna myśl wystarczyła, by znacznie poprawić mu humor, bo zawsze przyjemniej było wymyślać kreatywny sposób na zniszczenie czegoś, czego się nienawidzi — w ten sposób obowiązek stawał się niemalże beztroską rozrywką.

Plan ten wymagał nieco więcej danych. Danych, których, miał nadzieję, dostarczą mu Thor i spółka, wielokrotnie rzucając się na robota i wracając z tych ataków sparzonymi i pokiereszowanymi, co wydawało się być ich ulubioną metodą działania. A gdyby szczęście naprawdę sprzyjało Lokiemu i fortuna posyłała mu jeden z tych szerokich uśmiechów, które zdawała się mieć zarezerwowane specjalnie dla niego, skończyliby do tego wszyscy z jakimiś poważnymi uszczerbkami na zdrowiu.

Nie mogąc kontynuować preferowanego toku intryg, Loki spróbował znaleźć inną rozrywkę dla umysłu, kiedy tak leżał, gapiąc się na białe płytki sufitu nad jego łóżkiem. Właśnie po to, by uniknąć podobnych sytuacji, zawsze był w ruchu, czy to nawet chodząc w kółko lub przewracając kartki książki. Kiedy knuł, badał coś lub się uczył, miał coś, czym mógł zająć umysł i powstrzymać go od wymknięcia się spod kontroli z nudów, jednocześnie nadal unikając kilku istotnych obszarów introspekcji, z którymi po prostu Nie Chciał Się Mierzyć48.

Teraz jednak został w końcu zmuszony do rozważenia tych trudnych kwestii, jak na przykład dlaczego tu w Midgardzie wciąż wyglądał jak on, a nie jak niebieski potwór, który, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, czaił się tuż pod jego skórą. Jego prawdziwe pochodzenie było niewygodną prawdą, od której żadna ilość psot i zamętu nie mogła pomóc mu uciec. Zaś bez magii, dzięki której trzymał tę prawdę na dystans, jej realność powinna obezwładnić go równie skutecznie co kajdanki, które agent Romanow tak entuzjastycznie założyła mu na kostki i nadgarstki. A mimo to fragmenty jego skóry, które był w stanie dostrzec, miały wciąż kolor normalnego ciała, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że czuje chłód w czubkach palców u rąk i stóp. Może był to tylko wytwór jego paranoicznego i obezwładnionego umysłu, a może jednak nie i już wkrótce miał zamienić się w fascynujący eksperyment naukowy dla lekarzy z SHIELD.

Z racji na ten przerażający bieg myśli, grożący całkowitym wymknięciem się spod kontroli, Loki poczuł niemalże ulgę, gdy Thor wszedł do sali.

Niemalże.

Bóg piorunów miał pod pachą kolejne bezkształtne pluszowe zwierzątko, w dłoni zaś tani szklany wazonik wypełniony kolorową eksplozją kwiatów.

— Bracie! — zawołał tubalnym głosem.

Loki uniósł głowę ze szpitalnej poduszki grubości krakersa tylko po to, żeby mógł opuścić ją z powrotem w najbardziej sarkastyczny sposób, na jaki go było stać.

— Jak się miewasz? — Thor ustawił pluszaka (Loki podejrzewał, że mógł być to tygrys, który trzymał w łapkach serce z napisem „Wrrracaj do zdrrrowia!") i kwiaty na stoliku, bezpiecznie daleko od Lokiego.

— Tak, jakby mnie znów postrzelono i jakby forma życia równa tosterowi wydarła magię z mojej duszy, ale teraz, kiedy ty tu jesteś, z pewnością wszystkie moje troski znikną i zostaną zapomniane, tonąc w ciepłym blasku braterstwa i radości.

Thor usiadł przy bracie.

— A więc nie najlepiej.

— Nie, nie najlepiej.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Loki chciał, by stała się jeszcze bardziej krępująca, w nadziei, że zmusi to Thora do wyjścia i pozostawienia go sam na sam z jego osobistymi koszmarami. Na myśl o koszmarach uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na swoje dłonie i upewnić się, że nadal miały właściwy kolor, i poruszył palcami, by odpędzić wciąż rosnące zimno.

Thor, który bywał czasem zadziwiająco spostrzegawczy w momentach, kiedy było to Lokiemu najmniej na rękę, odezwał się:

— Wyglądasz tak samo jak zawsze, bracie. — Loki posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. Thor pochylił głowę i wzruszył ramionami w obronnym geście. — Heimdall powiedział mi, że twój wygląd… czasami się zmienia.

Loki nie przepadał za fizycznymi dowodami swojego pochodzenia, jeszcze mniej zaś lubił pokazywać je innym. Pewnego razu kusiło go, by wykorzystać je jako swego rodzaju mechanizm obronny, może na przykład by przestraszyć śmiertelników, pokazując im, że rzeczywiście jest potworem. Jednak kiedy przejrzał się w lustrze, poczuł się tak zniechęcony, że nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet w miarę przyzwoitego złowieszczego śmiechu.

— Nigdy świadomie tego nie kontrolowałem — przyznał niechętnie. — W przeciwnym razie podejrzewam, że odkryłbym moją sytuację znacznie wcześniej. — Bo oczywiście, pomyślał z przekąsem, Wszechojciec Odyn nigdy nie miałby takich Wszechjaj, żeby ruszyć swój boski Wszechtyłek i po prostu mu powiedzieć.

— Też o tym pomyślałem.

— Zdaje się, że całkiem sporo myślałeś przez ostatnie parę godzin. Mózg ci się nie przegrzał? Ponoć na dole jest maszyna z lodem.

Thor zachichotał, rozumiejąc komentarz brata całkowicie na opak49.

— Od kiedy pamiętam, nigdy nie widziałem ani śladu błękitu na twojej skórze ani czerwieni w twoich oczach.

Na to Loki także nie miał wpływu jako dziecko.

— Może to zależy od środowiska — powiedział. Nie dlatego, że chciał kontynuować tę niezręczną rozmowę, po prostu myślał na głos. W końcu nigdy nie widział u siebie żadnych zmian, dopóki nie dotknął go jeden z Jotunów ani dopóki nie wziął do rąk Urny Przedwiecznej Zimy.

— A może to właśnie jest twoja prawdziwa twarz — odparł Thor cicho. — A wszystko inne to tylko zły sen.

Bóg psot prychnął, zerkając na brata. Wyraz twarzy Thora był boleśnie szczery, przez co Loki poczuł silne ukłucie niechęci. Ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu, pomimo wszystkiego, co mu zrobił — łącznie z Incydentem z Miodem Pitnym parę miesięcy temu — Thor wciąż odpowiadał mu tak oczywistą i okropną dobrocią, że Loki miał ochotę krzyczeć. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, bóg psot bezwstydnie wykorzystałby sytuację, jednak gdy szło o jego brata, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie był w stanie.

— Cała ta rozmowa — powiedział gorzko — zaczyna przypominać zły sen.

— Dla mnie to znak, że należysz do Asgardu. Ze mną. Z nami wszystkimi. — Thor ujął go za rękę, tę przykutą do łóżka, co oznaczało, że Loki nie był w stanie się wyrwać.

A przynajmniej to bóg psot wmówił sobie, że taki był właśnie powód, dla którego nie przepędził od siebie tego blond koszmaru.

To wszystko aż za bardzo przypominało uproszczoną baśń. Zupełnie jakby wystarczyło tylko żyć wśród Asgardczyków albo może poczuć dotyk Odyna czy też bezgraniczną, niezachwianą miłość Friggi, by potwór stał się czymś przynajmniej podobnym do człowieka. Loki wiedział, że to było idiotyczne rozwiązanie, bajeczka dla dzieci, szczyt możliwości intelektualnych Thora nawet w jego najlepsze dni. Musiało istnieć jakieś techniczne wytłumaczenie, które Loki odkryłby, gdyby tylko miał wolne ręce oraz kawałek kredy pozwalający na rozrysowanie diagramów niezbędnych pól magicznych.

Bo świat, w którym Thor, jego przybrany brat o wielkim sercu i małym rozumku, byłby w stanie dotrzeć do sedna rzeczy, którego Loki nie zdołał rozpracować przy pomocy czystej inteligencji, po prostu nie był światem, w którym bóg psot chciał żyć. Świat, w którym Thor potrafił dostrzec rozwiązanie, nawet jeśli żenująco nieudolne i nieprecyzyjne, szybciej i dokładniej niż Loki, był przerażający. A nawet gorzej, był po prostu idiotyczny.

Równie idiotyczne było zaś to, myślał bóg psot, jak jego zdradliwe emocje usiłowały przekonać go, że z ręki Thora do jego własnej płynęło ciepło, które odpędzało postępujący chłód.

* * *

47Choć w przypadku Lokiego strach nieuchronnie prowadził do gniewu, ponieważ poczucie lęku stanowiło obrazę zadaną mu przez cały wszechświat, a każda obraza rzecz jasna budziła w nim złość. Więc to tylko kwestia czasu, aż znajdzie w sobie kolejną odrobinę wściekłości, którą będzie mógł upchnąć gdzieś na dnie psychiki, by użyć jej we właściwym czasie w celu uzyskania jak najlepszych efektów. Najlepiej wtedy, kiedy nikt nie będzie się tego spodziewał.  
48Te wielkie litery są jak najbardziej na miejscu i bardzo dobrze oddają opinię Lokiego dotyczącą toku jego własnych myśli. Introspekcja nigdy nie była łaskawa dla niego ani też dla otaczających go osób, którym groził z jego strony albo atak werbalny, albo też dźgnięcie ostrym przedmiotem — to ostatnie wybierane znacznie częściej od tego pierwszego.  
49To znaczy jako żart, a nie złośliwą osobistą wycieczkę mającą na celu uwolnienie się od niego.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rozdział 17**

Kiedy agent Romanow weszła do jego sali, Loki poczuł ulgę. Choć nawet obecność kobiety nie zdołała wypłoszyć Thora, przynajmniej zmusiła boga piorunów, by puścił rękę brata i odsunął się na znacznie mniej inwazyjną odległość. Oznaczało to także, że Thor przybrał na powrót bardziej normalny wyraz twarzy, coś pomiędzy poważnym i boskim oraz nieco zadowolonym z siebie. Loki zdecydowanie wolał to od absolutnie niepokojących, niemalże czułych spojrzeń, które posyłał mu starszy brat.

Tyle że agent Romanow przeszła od razu do najbardziej przewidywalnego i nudnego przesłuchania, jakie Loki musiał kiedykolwiek znieść. Ponieważ najwyraźniej Natasza wierzyła, że po świecie szaleje sobowtór Lokiego, ale nie była w stanie pojąć tego prostego faktu, że bóg psot wcale nie uważał tego za coś dobrego.

— Ty irytująca kobieto, mogłabyś powiedzieć, jakiego dowodu potrzebujesz, by przekonać cię, że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego? — wykrzyknął po tym, jak Romanow zadała te same trzy pytania po raz szósty z rzędu i to najbardziej denerwująco cierpliwym tonem, z jakim kiedykolwiek się spotkał.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się.

— Możesz na początek powiedzieć nam, jak to powstrzymać.

— Myślisz, że gdybym wiedział, zaszczycałbym waszą placówkę swoją obecnością i pozwalał, by łagodna bryza wdzierała się w moje dolne rejony? Bo naprawdę, ktokolwiek zaprojektował waszą odzież szpitalną, musi być sadystą, jestem o tym przekonany!

— Na pewno chętnie wezmą pod uwagę twoją krytykę dotyczącą mody. A teraz powiedz, gdzie jest ten rzekomy robot.

Gdyby nie miał jednej ręki unieruchomionej przez opatrunki, a drugiej przez kajdanki, zacząłby rwać sobie włosy z głowy. Albo jeszcze lepiej jej. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak zanurza palce w tych rudych lokach i potrząsa, aż wytrzęsie stamtąd pytanie, które miał właśnie usłyszeć. W obecnej sytuacji mógł jednak tylko uderzyć głową w szpitalny materac, marząc, by był on zrobiony z betonu, co dałoby Lokiemu przynajmniej szansę na pozbawienie się przytomności.

— Powiedziałem ci już, nie wiem! A jako że używam głównie jednosylabowych wyrazów, to założyłem, że jesteś w stanie przynajmniej zrozumieć, co do ciebie mówię. Prościej już nie potrafię!

Romanow skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, posyłając jednocześnie Thorowi groźne spojrzenie, gdy ten otworzył usta by powiedzieć:

— Co…

— Jak ty to robisz? — spytał Loki z desperacką szybkością.

— Robię co?

— Posyłam Thorowi takie spojrzenia cały czas i nigdy nie udało mi się sprawić, żeby się zamknął albo chociaż przerwał. Jak tego dokonałaś?

Agent Romanow uniosła do góry jeden palec.

— Nie pozwolę ci na zmianę tematu rozmowy.

— Żeby można było nazwać to rozmową, musiałabyś być w stanie konstruktywnie w niej uczestniczyć i mieć do powiedzenia więcej niż przeciętna marionetka.

— Nadal nie działa. Co… — Na całe szczęście nim Loki zdołał ponownie się wtrącić, w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk jej pagera. Kobieta zerknęła na niego, unosząc idealnie wyregulowane brwi. — Chodź, Thor, musimy iść.

Loki zachichotał, patrząc na sufit.

— A co, mają wyprzedaż w Centrum Handlowym Dla Kompletnych Idiotów?

— Widziano twojego robota — odpowiedziała agent Romanow, otwierając drzwi i machając ręką na Thora, by przez nie przeszedł.

— To nie jest…

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się.

Loki westchnął.

— …mój robot.

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko cichym pikaniem urządzeń i od czasu do czasu bulgotaniem z rur. No i oczywiście dudnieniem jego własnych myśli znów wymykających się spod kontroli.

* * *

— Znacie to uczucie, jakbyście już kiedyś byli w tym samym miejscu? — zapytał Clint. Wychylił się przez otwarte drzwi helikoptera i zawisł, trzymając się tylko jedną ręką, by przyjrzeć się lepiej terenowi, nad którym przelatywali. To wystarczyło, by agent Coulson ostentacyjnie wlepił wzrok w sufit.

— To się nazywa déjà vu, Clint — odpowiedziała agent Romanow, której jakimś cudem udało się brzmieć jednocześnie na znudzoną i zirytowaną.

— Taa, właśnie.

— I nie doświadczasz go. Bo rzeczywiście już kiedyś tu byliśmy.

— Wiedziałem. W zeszłym roku, zgadza się?

— Zgadza się. Wtedy, kiedy Loki wskutek jakiegoś przypadkowego spięcia neuronów, które robi za myślenie w tym jego chorym mózgu… — Thor odchrząknął, Natasza zaś ostentacyjnie zignorowała go, mówiąc dalej: — …postanowił ożywić całe muzeum pełne szkieletów dinozaurów.

— O tak, to było dobre — powiedział Clint.

— Serio, Thor, czy twój brat ma nadal sześć lat? — spytała Natasza.

— Każdy lubi dinozaury — mruknął Thor gdzieś w swoją brodę. — Poza tym teraz to nie mój brat, tylko coś, co wygląda jak on. I pewnie jest w amoku50.

— Wtedy wygraliśmy, nie? — odezwał się Clint. — Z tymi, jak im tam, w dziale egipskim. Wybuchliśmy je i w ogóle.

— Poetyckość twojego języka nieustannie mnie zachwyca oraz inspiruje — powiedziała Natasza. Gdy zaś Clint ponownie otworzył usta, pospiesznie dodała: — Tak.

— Ha. — Clint dla rozrywki ponownie wychylił się ze śmigłowca. Roześmiał się, gdy agent Coulson złapał go za pasek i po prostu wciągnął do środka. — Czyli co, przerabiamy znowu Największe Hity Lokiego czy coś?

— Na to wygląda — odparł Coulson i skrzywił się. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie oznacza, że Pentagon będzie następny. Zniszczyłem wtedy taki dobry garnitur.

Clint natomiast wyszczerzył zęby w olśniewającym i bezczelnym uśmiechu, którego i tak nikt w śmigłowcu nie docenił.

— Łatwe jak bułka z masłem51.

* * *

Oczywiście nic nie poszło łatwo, a już na pewno nie jak bułka z masłem. Avengersi dostali się do wnętrza muzeum przez jedno z wielkich witrażowych okien w dachu, zarówno dlatego, że robiło to odpowiednie wrażenie, jak i dlatego, że poprzednio zdało egzamin. Tyle że tym razem okazało się, że w dole czekał już na nich wielki nienaturalny ogień z wyjącymi zielonymi płomieniami. Choć żadne z nich nie było do tego stopnia nieskoordynowane, by wpaść w tę pułapkę, zmarnowali chwilę na przekleństwa i emocje. I właśnie wtedy zaatakowały ich welociraptory. A raczej szkielety welociraptorów. Miliony lat bycia martwym i demineralizacji nie spowolniły ich ani też nie stępiły ich zębów.

A choć dla Thora nie stanowiło to większego problemu i zaraz zaczął pospiesznie rozbijać kościane dinozaury na kościane kawałki, nie unieszkodliwił nawet połowy, gdy zjawił się Loki. Agent Coulson próbował właśnie przy pomocy całego magazynka dziewięciomilimetrowych naboi pozbyć się dinozaura kłapiącego paszczą tuż przy łydce Thora, gdy robot skopiował się do tysiąca iluzorycznych Lokich.

Clint spróbował przebić jednego z nich strzałą — tego, który, jak sądził, mógł być tym prawdziwym. Strzała przeleciała jednak przez cel, nie czyniąc mu krzywdy, i utkwiła w obrazie w drugim końcu holu. Hawkeye wyciągnął kolejną strzałę, założył ją na cięciwę i poszukał nowego celu, co nie było proste, jako że wszystkie one wyglądały identycznie.

— Myślę, że możemy być w niewielkich tarapatach — powiedział do Nataszy, która znajdowała się tuż obok.

Romanow kopniakiem strąciła czaszkę z ożywionego szkieletu, a ten rozsypał się po podłodze.

— Większych niż zazwyczaj?

— Taa.

— Czemu tak uważasz?

Clint wypuścił kolejną strzałę, dało to efekt podobny do pierwszego.

— Może nie zauważyłaś, ale ten Loki się nie uśmiecha.

Natasza uchyliła się przed trzepocącymi skrzydłami archeopteryksa, oplątując go kablem, który wyciągnęła nie wiadomo skąd, i z głośnym gruchotem ściągając go na ziemię. Spojrzała na armię Lokich. Choć w tej sytuacji było coś zdecydowanie znajomego, ponury wyraz twarzy boga psot był dla niej nowością.

Każdy z otaczających Avengersów Lokich uniósł nagle ręce, a na czubkach ich palców pojawiły się magiczne zielone ogniki.

— Żałosne — powiedzieli chórem.

Od tego momentu wszystko poszło źle.

* * *

Loki zajął się liczeniem dziurek w akustycznych płytach sufitu, a następnie wykorzystywaniem rezultatów do tworzenia łamigłówek matematycznych52. Wymyślił już parę całkiem interesujących, tyle że nie miał jak ich zapisać. Choć staromodna krew na prześcieradle była jakimś rozwiązaniem, zazwyczaj wolał jednak używać krwi innych osób.

Zanim nuda stała się tak nieznośna, że mogłaby zacząć wpływać na jego osąd rzeczywistości do tego stopnia, by był w stanie poważnie rozważyć zmianę preferencji, lekarze zapewnili mu towarzystwo, po prostu otwierając przesadnie wielkie drzwi i wwożąc przez nie drugie łóżko.

Loki usiadł na tyle, na ile był w stanie. Żaden z lekarzy najwyraźniej nie chciał odwzajemnić jego spojrzenia, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed zadaniem pytania:

— Co to ma znaczyć? Nie mogę nawet więźniem być w spokoju, musicie zaraz dawać mi współlokatora? — W duchu jednak z radością zacierał ręce i zanosił się śmiechem na perspektywę posiadania innej wrażliwej istoty (a przynajmniej wrażliwej w miarę ludzkich możliwości) do dręczenia. Dzięki temu czas z pewnością będzie mu mijał szybciej.

Starszy mężczyzna posłał mu spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu, które pewnie działało na istoty niższego rzędu, jak na przykład na stażystów, ale w przypadku Lokiego nie tyle nawet odbiło się od jego zbroi, co po prostu się po niej rozlało.

— Nasza placówka nie jest dość duża. Jeśli ci się nie podoba, zamek twojej celi z pewnością został już naprawiony.

Loki uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Miło byłoby nie być już przykutym kajdankami do łóżka. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł osobę zajmującą sąsiednie łóżko, a raczej dostrzegł pasmo rudych loków. Z powrotem opadł na cienką poduszkę, przybierając wyjątkowo złowrogi uśmieszek.

— Ach, te niewygody betonowej celi. Oszczędź mi ich, łaskawy panie.

Lekarz, zajęty ustawianiem stojaka na kroplówki, wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak bardzo słowa więźnia ociekały sarkazmem. A to również całkiem Lokiemu pasowało.

Cokolwiek się jej przydarzyło, agent Romanow nie wyglądała najlepiej. Była nieprzytomna, z tego, co widział Loki, miała też sporą dozę zadrapań i sińców, które ukazywały mu się jedynie w migawkach, gdyż lekarze wciąż krzątali się wokół jej łóżka. Ugryzł się w język i zadowolił się tylko obserwacją, dopóki personel medyczny nie opuścił sali, następnie zaś oddał się rozrywce polegającej na katalogowaniu różnych obrażeń agentki i zgadywaniu, skąd wzięło się każde z nich. Był to całkiem fascynujący zestaw, do tego Loki był dość przekonany, że wie dokładnie, co stało za nadpalonymi włosami i oparzeniami, a jeśli miał rację, to cóż…

…Powiedzmy, że był pod jeszcze mniejszym wrażeniem kreatywności kradnącego magię robota. A wysiłek, jakiego wymagało osiągnięcie tego przepełnionego szyderstwem dna braku wrażenia połączonego z pogardą, wiązał się z użyciem takiej ilości energii, którą normalnie bóg psot zarezerwowaną miał dla rzeczy pokroju przejęcia władzy nad światem czy debli w badmintona z doktorem Strange'em.

Podobnie jak w komedii, tak i w przypadku czystego zła najważniejsze jest, aby wybrać właściwy moment. A choć Loki nie był ani Żydem, ani aż takim wariatem, by umieć opowiadać dowcipy z odpowiednim polotem, dawno już po mistrzowsku opanował szyderstwa, pozy i udawanie znudzenia tak długo, dopóki nie nadszedł czas, by wypuścić wściekłe cyborgi stanowiące hybrydę pudla i hieny.

Czekał więc cierpliwie, obserwując agent Romanow, która powoli odzyskiwała przytomność i zaczynała rozglądać się po sali zamglonym wzrokiem. A dokładnie w chwili, gdy jej głowa odwrócona była od niego tyłem, Loki wymruczał swoim najbardziej złowieszczym tonem:

— Miło cię tu spotkać, najdroższa.

Natasza natychmiast odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, i wtedy Loki dostrzegł błysk metalu w jej ustach. Jej szczęka została unieruchomiona przy pomocy drutów. Kobieta słabym gestem złapała za barierkę łóżka, najwyraźniej wciąż zbyt zdezorientowana, by się ruszyć.

To, pomyślał Loki, musi być zemsta dana mu przez los za każdy z tych momentów, kiedy Thor powiedział coś niemożliwie głupiego w jego obecności. No, może za połowę z nich.

— Więc — odezwał się, idealnie naśladując jej wcześniejszy ton i okraszając go właściwą dozą drwiny — gdzie jest ten rzekomy robot?

* * *

50Należy tu zauważyć, że Thor nie powiedział tego ze względu na jakikolwiek instynkt samozachowawczy. Wprost przeciwnie — badania naukowe pokazały, że Thor jest zainteresowany chronieniem własnego tyłka jeszcze mniej niż leming w depresji idący w tango. Nie, po prostu bóg piorunów wciąż nie do końca wiedział, co dokładnie znaczy słowo „amok", a nie zamierzał pytać. Z kontekstu domyślał się, że oznaczało to jakiś rodzaj walki na śmierć i życie, co wydawało mu się dostatecznie sensowne.  
51W ten sposób Clint Barton zwykł mówić: „Gorzej już być nie może". Gdzieś tam wszechświat zachichotał i był to ten rodzaj dźwięku, który sprawia, że zdrowi na umyśle ludzie chowają się pod łóżkiem i nie wychodzą z domu, dopóki zwłoki nie zostaną znalezione, a seryjny morderca schwytany.  
52Spróbował najpierw wyliczyć z nich pierwiastki kwadratowe, ale to tylko przypomniało mu o tym skandalicznym błędzie, który popełnił po wyskoczeniu z apartamentu, więc poddał się, zniesmaczony. Większość ludzi byłaby w stanie wybaczyć sobie opuszczenie jednego czy dwóch wykładników, gdyby stali w tym momencie twarzą twarz ze śmiercią, Loki jednak miał bardzo rygorystyczne standardy.


	18. Chapter 18

Specjalnie podziękowania tym razem należą się Tinie Latawiec, która specjalnie dla mnie siedziała i dzielnie rozkminiała budowę teleskopu.

 **Rozdział 18**

Loki nie dostał jednak szansy na zemstę ani nawet na pomniejszy rewanż. Zanim miał przyjemność powtórzyć swoje pytanie po raz zaledwie siedemnasty, drzwi do sali otworzyły się w tak melodramatyczny sposób, który bogu psot kojarzył się zazwyczaj z cyrkowymi występami.

W drzwiach natomiast ukazał się Clint Barton, Loki więc właściwie nawet tak bardzo się nie pomylił.

Ku jego rozczarowaniu, zjawienie się łucznika zakończyło pełne przerażenia przewracanie oczami, do którego właśnie udało mu się doprowadzić agent Romanow.

— Hej, Natasza! — zawołał Clint, wparowując do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi obcasem. W jednej ręce trzymał strzałę, w drugiej zaś płaskie złote pudełko. — Przyniosłem ci czekoladki, ale lekarze powiedzieli mi, że naprawdę złamałaś szczękę i będziesz miała ją unieruchomioną jeszcze przez jakiś czas, więc zjadłem je za ciebie. — Potrząsnął pudełkiem, które sugestywnie nie wydało żadnego dźwięku.

Kobieta znów przewróciła oczami, jednak tym razem zdecydowanie bardziej wyrażało to poirytowanie. Mimo tego Loki i tak zanotował sobie w pamięci to spostrzeżenie. Nie byłby w stanie naśladować Clinta Bartona na trzeźwo, ale nie zaszkodziło podpatrzeć cudzych metod.

— Mogłeś dać je mnie — odezwał się.

— Mogłem, ale jeszcze pomyślałbyś, że cię lubię czy coś — odparł Clint. — W każdym razie. — Podniósł wyżej strzałę.

Loki uniósł brew.

— Co, znowu zamierzasz mnie tym przebić?

— To żadne wyzwanie, kiedy jesteś przykuty do łóżka. — Clint właściwie wyglądał na nieco urażonego. — O co ty mnie podejrzewasz? Nie, chciałem po prostu, żebyś na to spojrzał. Jestem przekonany, że trafiłem nią w Ciebie-Złego-Robota.

— I?

— I skończyła w dość niefortunnym miejscu na czyimś portrecie po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

Loki uniósł rękę na tyle, na ile mógł, znacząco pociągając za kajdanki.

— Mógłbyś? Nawet z wolną ręką niespecjalnie będę w stanie sobie stąd pójść.

— Jasne. Mam pistolet, zawsze mogę cię zastrzelić w mgnieniu oka. Tak żebyś wiedział.

— Nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię o noszenie broni palnej.

— Cóż, nie zrozum mnie źle. Brakuje jej pewnej finezji, ale załatwia sprawę, kiedy jedyne, na czym ci zależy, to zrobienie w kimś szybko paru dziurek. — Clint wyszczerzył zęby. — No i ma większy zasięg niż wiertarka, więc sam rozumiesz.

Loki utkwił w nim spojrzenie.

— Żarcik. — Barton podszedł do łóżka i rozpiął kajdanki, podczas gdy agent Romanow wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk przypominający krzyczenie z zamkniętymi ustami. Co, jakby się tak zastanowić, prawdopodobnie w tym przypadku nawet się zgadzało.

— Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale dziękuję. — Loki na pokaz rozprostował kilkakrotnie rękę, po czym sięgnął po strzałę. Jej promień był nieco klejki, a gdy ją powąchał, znów poczuł tę dziwną woń pomarańczy. Dla lepszego efektu oparł strzałę na czubku palca i przyjrzał się dokładniej jej promieniowi. Dało mu to klika dodatkowych sekund do namysłu i odrzucania kolejnych możliwości, dopóki nie została tylko ta najbardziej prawdopodobna.

— No i?

— Robot oczywiście nie składa się z ciała. — Obrócił strzałę w ręku i oddał ją Clintowi lotkami do przodu. Był w końcu istotą wyższego rzędu, a to wymagało pewnego poziomu finezji nawet wtedy, kiedy miał na sobie koszulę, która nie zasłaniała pośladków.

— Z metalu także nie. — Clint wsunął sobie strzałę pod pachę.

— Cóż za bystra uwaga — odparł Loki sucho. — Zauważyłem to samo, kiedy stanąłem z nim twarzą w twarz. Próbowałem przebić go pogrzebaczem, jestem przekonany, że domyślasz się już, jak mi poszło. Nawet zapach był ten sam, jakby pomarańcze.

— Nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię o zamiłowanie do perfum.

— Przypominam, że nie mówimy o mnie, tylko o robocie. — Loki pociągnął nosem. — Czy lubię perfumy czy nie, z pewnością nie pozwoliłbym sobie na pachnięcie jak sałatka owocowa.

— Więc co to według ciebie jest? Demoniczna sałatka owocowa?

Loki oparł się ponownie o poduszki, pocierając podbródek wolną nareszcie ręką53.

— Sam rdzeń robota… — Urwał i spojrzał na agent Romanow. — Tak, to był robot, a raczej część robota, a nie żaden toster czy o jakim tam jeszcze przypadkowym przedmiocie mogłem ci wspomnieć. Nie żebyś mi i tak uwierzyła, co, pragnę zauważyć, rani moje co wrażliwsze uczucia. — Odwrócił się od pełnego niedowierzania spojrzenia kobiety i zwrócił się z powrotem do Clinta. — W każdym razie nie było to większe od grejpfruta. Więc sądzę, że ciało jest dla niego jedynie sposobem na przemieszczanie się i kamuflaż. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Przy pomocy mojej magii może z łatwością uformować sobie ciało praktycznie ze wszystkiego i dalej je utrzymywać. — Palce świerzbiły go od chęci nakreślenia diagramów odpowiednich pól. Rozrysowywanie sobie rzeczy pomagało mu myśleć.

— Jak na przykład z pomarańczy?

— Tak myślę. To jedynie kwestia poprzestawiania molekuł tam, gdzie pasują, i pokombinowania z absorpcją światła tak, by otrzymać właściwe kolory…

Clint prychnął, obracając strzałą w palcach jak pałeczką niczym mażoretka z kilkudniowym zarostem.

— Brzmi, jakbyś robił to często.

— Nie bądź głupi, setki razy widziałeś, jak to robię. Zmiana postaci to podstawa.

— Więc to może wyglądać jak cokolwiek?

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, tak — odpowiedział Loki. Ale tak naprawdę wiedział, że tak nie jest. Już teraz było dla niego oczywiste, że robotowi brakowało dostatecznej wyobraźni. — Zakładając, że to coś myśli, że jest mną, podejrzewam, że przez większość czasu wygląda jednak jak ja.

— Więc wystarczy, żebym trafił go w głowę czymś wybuchowym, i będzie po wszystkim.

— Być może.

— Nie wyglądasz na przekonanego.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

— Muszę wiedzieć nieco więcej, nim będę mógł być o czymkolwiek przekonany. — Poruszył stopami. — Chociaż gdybym mógł chodzić, byłoby mi łatwiej, wiesz? Złowrodzy geniusze tacy jak ja myślą lepiej, kiedy są na nogach.

Clint zaryzykował spojrzenie na agent Romanow, która stanowczo potrząsnęła głową.

— Och, zabawny z ciebie gość.

— Pod prysznicem mówiłeś co innego. — Loki posłał mu leniwy uśmiech, po czym kontynuował, nim Clint zdążył otworzyć usta, by mu się odgryźć. — Więc, może opowiesz mi o waszej dzisiejszej małej przygodzie? I gdzie jest mój… gdzie właściwie jest Thor? Myślałem, że do tej pory wróci tu, żeby mnie znów irytować najbardziej, jak tylko potrafi. — Nie żeby martwił się o Thora. Jeśli wielkolud został zraniony przez tego absurdalnego robota, to cóż, była to tylko i wyłącznie wina boga piorunów, że nie był dostatecznie szybki54.

— Kilka szkieletów nam się wymknęło, więc Thor je ściga. Byłbyś zaskoczony, jakie one są szybkie. — Clint nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi. — Albo i nie byłbyś, co?

— Nie, nie byłbym. Czyli muzeum?

— Tak.

— Opowiedz mi. — Loki słuchał cierpliwie, jak Clint opisuje mu ich dość chaotyczną misję, walkę i jej efekt: ucieczkę robota z miejsca akcji wraz z częścią wystawy z sali geologicznej, w tym z wystawionym tam niklowo-żelazowym meteorytem. Clint wyglądał na niemalże urażonego faktem, że robot zabrał właśnie to, zamiast skoncentrować się na sali egipskiej, tak jak zrobił to Loki poprzednim razem.

Tyle że gdyby Loki naprawdę chciał dokonać w muzeum czegoś nikczemnego, zabrałby właśnie te przedmioty. Plus jeden z artefaktów z wystawy poświęconej Innuitom w Sali Rdzennych Mieszkańców Ameryki, ponieważ był to tajemny obiekt o takiej fajnej mocy. Na to przynajmniej robot na razie nie wpadł. Ale nie, kiedy Loki wybrał się do muzeum, pozostawił wszystkie te rzeczy w spokoju właśnie dlatego, że jego celem było rozerwanie się i zabawienie się nieco kosztem Avengersów — a także sprawienie, by myśleli, że wartościowe są całkiem inne przedmioty niż w rzeczywistości, tak na wszelki wypadek55.

A skoro robot zabrał te rzeczy, to…

— Loki?

— Hm? — Ponownie zwrócił uwagę na Clinta, przyglądającego mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, który, z tego, co Loki pewnego razu usłyszał, określany był jako „patrzenie krzywo". Choć bóg psot nie miał pojęcia, co to spojrzenie miało wspólnego z geometrią, coś w tym określeniu wydawało się być całkiem na miejscu.

— Wyglądałeś jakoś dziwnie.

— Cóż, ty zawsze wyglądasz dość szpetnie, ale ja nie pozwalam, by to popsuło nasze relacje — odparł Loki spokojnie. — Myślałem. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie masz pojęcia, jak to wygląda i jakie to uczucie.

Clint prychnął.

— Jeśli tak wygląda myślenie, twój umysł musi być przerażającym miejscem.

— A żebyś wiedział. — Loki zabębnił palcami po kocu. — Następnym celem robota będzie zapewne ten uroczy teleskopik w Arecibo. A dokładniej jego czasza, może też parę anten.

Clint zmarszczył brwi.

— A mówisz mi to, bo…?

— Bo takie mam widzimisię. — Loki wzruszył ramionami. — Na wypadek, gdybyś miał ochotę iść go powstrzymać. Z chęcią pomogę. Bo wiesz, on rujnuje moją starannie wypracowaną reputację.

— Spodziewałem się, że będziesz raczej zadowolony, że robot skopał nam tyłki.

Loki otworzył usta, by zaoponować, ale powstrzymał się. Nieważne, jak bardzo chciał teraz protestować przeciw wszystkiemu, ponieważ był tak absurdalnie... zbulwersowany całą tą sytuacją z robotem, musiał jednak wciąż pamiętać o tym, co zamierzał na dłuższą metę. A żeby za szybko nie osiągnąć tej mety, potrzebował, by Clint i jego kumple wciąż tańczyli, jak im zagra, nawet jeśli było to nieco trudniejsze teraz, kiedy miał tylko jedną sprawną rękę. Bez wysiłku zmienił więc wyraz twarzy na szyderczy.

— Proszę cię. Starannie wypracowana reputacja. Mam znacznie więcej finezji od niego i doskonale o tym wiesz.

— Ach tak? A wtedy, kiedy…

Loki przerwał mu pełnym gracji machnięciem ręki.

— Pilniczek.

Clint zamknął usta z głośnym kłapnięciem.

— Kutas.

— Naprawdę chcesz teraz o tym dyskutować? — Loki oparł się z powrotem o szpitalną poduszkę, usatysfakcjonowany faktem, że udało mu się na razie dostatecznie zakamuflować, podczas gdy twarz Clinta przybrała kolor, jakiego bóg psot nie widział dotąd nigdzie poza lodami jeżylinowymi57.

Hawkeye pogroził mu palcem, ale nie odpowiedział. Co było słuszną decyzją z jego strony, ponieważ był na z góry przegranej pozycji, zaś Loki nie miał żadnych oporów przed zaśpiewaniem mu Lady Gagi dla samej przyjemności patrzenia, jak Barton wybucha. A bóg psot był zdania, że ma całkiem niezłe zdolności wokalne.

— Arecibo, Clint, mój dobry człowieku. — Loki przegonił łucznika z sali iście królewskim gestem.

Clint był na tyle speszony, że nie zauważył Nataszy usiłującej przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Pewnie miała zamiar spróbować przypomnieć mu, że Lokiemu naprawdę należało założyć z powrotem kajdanki.

Doprawdy, jego sytuacja zaczynała robić się znośniejsza, nawet jeśli tylko odrobinę. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się na dobre za Bartonem, Loki odwrócił się do agent Romanow i posłał jej powolny, leniwy uśmiech.

— A więc — wymruczał. — Na czym skończyliśmy?

* * *

53Choć metoda ta jest skuteczniejsza, jeśli złoczyńca posiada bródkę do gładzenia, to zostało udowodnione, że okazuje się pomocna tak w knuciu, jak przy rozmyślaniach teoretycznych.  
54Loki powtarzał to sobie regularnie, podobnie jak to, że nie miał absolutnie nic wspólnego z nagłym zniknięciem i bolesną śmiercią tych paru osób, które zdołały poważnie zranić jego brata.  
55Dla Lokiego „Tak Na Wszelki Wypadek" było namacalną, niemalże żywą istotą. Miał ewentualności przygotowane na wszelkie możliwe ewentualności. Częściowo był to sposób na upewnienie się, że nigdy nie zostanie zapędzony w kozi róg przez kogokolwiek innego niż on sam56. Częściowo zaś robił tak dlatego, że im bardziej wszystko skomplikował i im więcej IQ potrzeba było, mieć nad tym wszystkim kontrolę, tym spokojniej mógł spać w nocy bez obawy, że jego umysł zacznie ganiać w kółko i jazgotać jak piesek salonowy na speedzie.  
56Należało przyznać — w tym właśnie momencie, kiedy tak leżał z kostkami przykutymi do szpitalnego łóżka — że akurat ta konkretna metoda „Tak Na Wszelki Wypadek" wymagała jeszcze nieco dopracowania.  
57Loki zamierzał odszukać i brutalnie zamordować idiotę z marketingu, który wpadł na pomysł połączenia słowa „jeżynowo-malinowe" w jedno, ale po zjedzeniu jednej z tych zimnych pyszności stwierdził, że podniesienie sobie poziomu cukru może być dziwnie bliskie przebaczeniu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19**

Arecibo okazało się leżeć w Puerto Rico, o czym Clint stwierdził, że powinien był sobie przypomnieć, kiedy tylko Loki wymienił tę nazwę. Chociaż z drugiej strony, w końcu to było Puerto Rico i miał parę interesujących luk w pamięci z tej akurat misji — takich, które wskazywały na to, że tequila lała się strumieniami58. Tony Stark był wtedy z nimi, a większość przypadków, kiedy Clint miał wielkie, gigantyczne luki w pamięci, dotyczyła w jakiś sposób Tony'ego. Na to zawsze mógł liczyć.

Puerto Rico znajdowało się zbyt daleko na podróż śmigłowcem czy też uwieszenie się na Thorze (na szczęście), wzięli więc jeden z prywatnych odrzutowców Tony'ego. Po drodze zabrali też Steve'a, który skończył akurat swoją tajną misję w Serbii.

Steve odmówił piwa, które zaproponował mu Clint, i omiótł sceptycznym spojrzeniem resztę wyposażenia maszyny.

— Przyznaję, że ostatnio rzadko latałem samolotami, ale czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego jest tu pionowa rura pośrodku kajuty?

Clint otworzył swoje piwo przy pomocy noża bojowego, który większość normalnych ludzi nazwałaby mieczem.

— Wiesz, że są takie przypadki, kiedy lepiej nie pytać, bo mogłoby się okazać, że wcale nie chciałeś poznać odpowiedzi?

— Tak?

— To jest właśnie jeden z tych przypadków.

Thor wpatrywał się posępnie w swoje piwo. Był rozczarowany, kiedy okazało się, że barek samolotu nie był aż tak dobrze wyposażony, żeby zawierać miód pitny.

— Przynajmniej nie ma tu luster na suficie. To mnie strasznie rozprasza.

Steve zasłonił twarz dłonią.

Clint roześmiał się, salutując Thorowi swoim piwem.

— Zdaje mi się, że właśnie o to chodzi. — Oparł się wygodniej o oparcie skórzanej kanapy. — Wiesz, Thor, coś mi się nie podoba w zachowaniu twojego brata.

Bóg piorunów spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

— Co takiego?

— Jest zbyt cholernie sympatyczny. — Clint pociągnął haust59 piwa. — Są takie dziwne chwile, kiedy muszę sobie przypominać, że nie jesteśmy kumplami, bo niemalże mam wrażenie, jakby był po prostu jednym z chłopaków i tylko się ze mną droczył. To mnie przeraża.

— Może on jednak nie jest taki zły — podsunął Steve. Była to zapewne pozostałość z czasów, kiedy lał po mordzie Hitlera, ale kapitan Rogers wciąż wydawał się mieć problem z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że ci źli goście byli zwykle świetni w udawaniu, że są tymi dobrymi, a obłąkańczy śmiech i dźganie bez skrupułów często przychodziły dopiero później.

— Mój brat potrafi być bardzo miły, kiedy chce — odparł Thor. Wzruszył ramionami. — I myślę, że żadne z was nigdy naprawdę go nie rozumiało. — Rozejrzał się ukradkowo po kabinie, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że agenci Coulson lub Romanow wyskoczą nagle zza baru.

Clint westchnął.

— Przypominam wam obu, że Loki kilkakrotnie próbował nas wszystkich zamordować.

— Ale ponieważ jak do tej pory mu się nie udało, nie masz na co narzekać — odpowiedział mu Thor. — Bez walki od czasu do czasu życie byłoby nudne.

— Być może, co nie zmienia faktu, że Loki skrzywdził całą masę ludzi. I zniszczył całą masę mienia. — Steve potarł dłonią podbródek.

— Ale wiecie co? To jest kolejna rzecz, która mi się cholernie nie podoba. — Clint jednym haustem osuszył połowę piwa, po czym potrząsnął butelką dla poparcia swoich słów. — Bo w kółko słyszymy, że on jest jakimiś pieprzonym supergeniuszem…

— Jest najinteligentniejszą osobą, jaką znam — przerwał mu Thor.

— Tak, cóż, jest pewnie najinteligentniejszą osobą, jaką wszyscy znamy, pomijając może Tony'ego, a do tego przez połowę czasu nie jest aż takim dupkiem jak Tony. I mówię wam, to nie podoba mi się jeszcze bardziej. — Clint przerwał i machnął ręką, wracając do tematu. — Więc jest bystry, do niedawna miał jeszcze zdolności magiczne, a za każdym razem, kiedy się z nim potykamy, wkładam brązowe spodnie, bo chociaż wygrywamy, zawsze w tej walce są przynajmniej ze trzy takie momenty, że człowiek może się zesrać. — Skończył piwo i z głośnym hukiem odstawił butelkę, co stanowiło nie najgorszy wykrzyknik. — I niby to on powinien mieć przewagę, bo my nie jesteśmy psychopatami…

— On mówi, że jest socjopatą — wtrącił Thor usłużnie.

— Nieważne. Bo my nie jesteśmy socjopatami, którzy nie zważają na to, kogo zranią. Ale i tak to my zawsze wygrywamy. Zawsze. I nawet kiedy zdaje się, że byliśmy o mały włos od klęski, wychodzimy z tego z niczym gorszym od paru siniaków i zadrapań. A teraz stoczyliśmy jedną walką z tym robotem i Natasza omal nie zginęła, mało brakowało, by Coulson nie został skrócony o głowę. Nie wspominając już o tej cudownej bliźnie, którą będę mógł się chwalić przed moją kolejną dziewczyną.

Thor utkwił w nim wzrok i Clint uświadomił sobie, że kiedy rozkręcił się w swojej przemowie, wstał z miejsca i zaczął maszerować wokół rury pośrodku kabiny. Zatrzymał się, oparł ręce na biodrach i popatrzył na towarzyszy.

— Hmm?

— Obawiam się, że chyba cię nie rozumiem — odpowiedział bóg piorunów.

Steve natomiast wyglądał na zamyślonego.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że twój brat jest głupszy od jakiegoś robota? — naciskał Clint. — Albo może on jednak przez cały czas coś kombinował?

Thor nie był nawykły do sarkazmu — zwykle pozostawiał takie rzeczy Sif i Lokiemu — ale zdarzały mu się od czasu do czasu przebłyski złośliwego dowcipu, które zaoszczędzał sobie na okazje, w których mogły się przydać najbardziej. W tym przypadku oznaczało to posłanie Clintowi spojrzenia, które w jakiś sposób było w stanie wyrazić jednocześnie cynizm, niedowierzanie i rozbawienie, a wszystko to na tle blond brody, która zaczynała dopiero robić się krzaczasta.

— Mój brat — zaczął ostrożnie, jak gdyby bał się, że Clint ma jakiegoś rodzaju uraz mózgu, który pochopne słowa mogą tylko pogorszyć. — zawsze coś kombinuje.

— Wiecie przecież, co mam na myśli! — zawołał Clint. Coś w tym konkretnym wyrazie twarzy Thora sprawiło, że poczuł ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W tej chwili naprawdę widział rodzinne podobieństwo pomiędzy dwoma bogami.

— Nie, ja naprawdę nie wiem. — Thor oparł się i w końcu odkręcił butelkę z piwem, pomimo faktu, że ta akurat butelka nie miała odkręcanego kapsla. — Myślisz, że Loki coś knuje. To zupełnie jakbyś mówił, że niebo jest niebieskie albo że agent Romanow…

— Uważaj — wtrącił Clint. — Może ci się wydawać, że Natasza się nie dowie, co tu mówimy, ale ostrzegam cię, ona ma oczy dosłownie wszędzie.

— Ale rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

— Tak, ale zdaje się, że ty nadal nie rozumiesz mnie. — Clint odwrócił się do Steve'a w poszukiwaniu wsparcia, ale Rogers był akurat zajęty wkładaniem swojej niebieskiej maski, zerkając przy tym znacząco na zegarek. — Odrobina wsparcia?

— Myślę — odparł Steve.

Clint westchnął.

— I co, nic?

— Nie, mam już jakiś pogląd na sprawę. Po prostu myślę. — Rogers wyszczerzył zęby. — A wy dwaj moglibyście pomyśleć o przygotowaniu się. Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. A z tego, co mówiłeś, to nie będzie bułka z masłem.

— Nie — odparł Clint ze smutkiem. — A tak lubię bułki.

Thor roześmiał się.

— Ale czyż radość bitwy nie jest znacznie słodsza?

Clint prychnął i zaczął wypakowywać swój łuk.

— Mówi gość, którego nikt nie przypalił ostatnim razem.

* * *

Clint i Steve, ubrany już w swój kostium Kapitana Ameryki, zdecydowali się dotrzeć do miejsca akcji przy użyciu nudnej i prozaicznej metody: spadochronów. Thor popatrzył na nie sceptycznie, jednak wydawał się udobruchany, kiedy dostał polecenie utrzymywania drogi powietrznej czystej i odwracania uwagi robota, dopóki pozostali dwaj nie wylądują.

Clint pozwolił Steve'owi wyskoczyć jako pierwszemu, gdyż miał wrażenie, że w przeciwnym razie Rogers może eksplodować od nadmiaru entuzjazmu. Wyskoczył zaraz za nim, dając nura w gęste chmury, które spowijały Puerto Rico.

— Wiesz, gdzie celować, prawda, Steve? — zapytał przez radio, bardziej dla zagajenia rozmowy niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu.

— Mówiłeś, że chodzi o teleskop, więc szukamy obserwatorium, prawda?

Clint wyszczerzył zęby. Widział zdjęcia satelitarne Arecibo.

— Och, zaraz sam zobaczysz.

Przebili się przez chmury. Thor stanowił jedynie rozmazany kształt czerwonej peleryny, lecący w dół w stronę zielonych wzgórz, które otaczały nieco dziwnie wyglądającą szarą dolinę.

Na moment zapadła cisza, po czym Steve odezwał się ponownie:

— Co to do diabła jest?

— Ta dolina? Tak, to właśnie jest ten teleskop. — Teleskop w Arecibo był największą tego typu konstrukcją na świecie, składał się z olbrzymiego talerza odbiornika radiowego, który wypełniał całą dolinę, czaszy oraz anteny.

Kolejny moment ciszy.

— Mówiłeś, że Loki nazwał go „uroczym teleskopikiem".

— Loki to dupek. — Clint wyszczerzył zęby, ale wiatr sprawił, że rozbolały go od zimna, więc zaraz zamknął usta. — Po prostu musisz się jeszcze nauczyć mówić po dupkowsku.

— I on twierdzi, że ten… robot zamierza coś z tego ukraść?

— Dokładnie. Najtrudniej będzie nie wysadzić niczego w powietrze. Bo jeśli coś zepsujemy, Steve, my za to płacimy.

Steve roześmiał się i otworzył spadochron.

— Zapamiętam to sobie.

Nagle cała dolina została skąpana w jaskrawym niebieskobiałym świetle, tak jasnym, że Clint musiał zasłonić oczy.

— Myślisz, że to robota Thora? — zapytał Steve. Wyciągnął pistolet, choć było wciąż zbyt daleko, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć.

— Mam nadzieję, że tak. I mam też nadzieję, że pamięta tę część planu, według której ma odciągnąć stamtąd robota. Nie wiem jak inni, ale założę się, że Jane stłukłaby go na kwaśne jabłko, gdyby uszkodził ten teleskop.

* * *

Być może robot zaczynał nabierać wprawy w posługiwaniu się magią, bo Arecibo okazało się znacznie większym bajzlem niż muzeum. Były tam na przykład golemy zrobione z ożywionych drzew, wspinające się na strukturę teleskopu i usiłujące odkręcić to, co podtrzymywało anteny i uniemożliwiało robotowi kradzież czaszy. Clint zostawił rozprawę z nimi Steve'owi. Rogers był w końcu superżołnierzem, powinien pamiętać, że ma te ładunki zapalające, które Clint kazał mu zabrać, a także że drzewo jest łatwopalne.

Hawkeye zrzucił spadochron i wylądował, przykucając na ziemi, przy towarzyszeniu gwałtownego BONGBONGBONG wydawanego przez tarczę z vibranium uderzającą o kolejne magicznie ożywione stworzenia.

Nie no, jasne, Steve mógł też po prostu zatłuc je wszystkie na śmierć przy pomocy pięści oraz tarczy. Po co marnować amunicję?

Clint rozejrzał się po otaczających go wzgórzach w poszukiwaniu rozbłysków światła lub wielkich wirów gruzu i innego śmiecia, które zwykle znaczyły drogę Thora. Miał własną misję do wykonania, misję, którą sam sobie zlecił po pogawędce z Lokim. Clint Barton był człowiekiem twardo wierzącym w to, że jego strzały pozostaną tam, gdzie je skierował, stercząc dumnie z tej części ciała jego przeciwnika, która najbardziej mu się nie spodobała. Stanowiło to więc dla niego osobistą zniewagę, że strzały nie tylko przelatywały przez60 robota, ale nawet nie robiły mu najmniejszej krzywdy. To musiało się zmienić.

Dostrzegł kolejny oślepiający rozbłysk gdzieś wyżej na zboczu, może nawet w ogóle po drugiej stronie. Zaklął pod nosem i zerwał się do biegu, po drodze przerzucając łuk z ręki do ręki. Jego kroki rozbrzmiewały głośno na pokrytym liśćmi podłożu, ale nie robiło to większej różnicy, sądząc po gromach dźwiękowych odbijających się od wzgórz. Dopadł szczytu, a klatkę piersiową rozsadzała mu potrzeba, by do jasnej cholery, oddychać, ty idioto, i wtedy go zobaczył.

Bez wahania opadł na jedno kolano, umieścił na cięciwie jedną ze swoich nowych, specjalnych strzał i wystrzelił ją płynnym ruchem. Wiał niewielki wiatr i strzała mogła zboczyć z kursu nawet bez ładunku zapalającego, nie mówiąc już o całej masie innych zmiennych, które mogły wpłynąć na trajektorię jej lotu. Ale Clint nawet nie mrugnął, ponieważ był cholernym Clintem Bartonem i nie zwykł pudłować.

Robot miał dość czasu, by odwrócić głowę w tył w bardzo niepokojący sposób, po czym został ugodzony strzałą prosto między oczy.

bum

W porównaniu z rozlegającymi się wcześniej odgłosami ten dźwięk przypominał co najwyżej petardę, małe łup i tyle. Ale cel został osiągnięty, głowa robota znikła nagle w kłębach dymu.

Clint wyszczerzył zęby w oczekiwaniu na ten satysfakcjonujący moment, kiedy ciało przeciwnika runie na ziemię.

To był prawdopodobnie jego pierwszy61 błąd.

* * *

U Thora wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Wyskoczył z samolotu przed innymi i dał długiego nura w kierunku talerza teleskopu. Bardzo szybko dostrzegł robota, który znów miał na sobie replikę starej zbroi Lokiego łącznie z hełmem. To wystarczyło, by Thor poczuł niewielki ucisk w gardle, którego pozbył się przy pomocy warknięcia.

Poprawił Mjolnira w dłoni, przyzwał błyskawicę i cisnął nią w mistyfikatora. Efektem był satysfakcjonujący huk i cała masa światła. Thor wykręcił się w locie, by uniknąć wycelowanej w jego kierunku skwierczącej plazmy, której dźwięk słyszał jeszcze zanim powietrze się oczyściło.

Nie oglądał się za siebie, bo było jasne, że zdołał już przyciągnąć uwagę przeciwnika. Skręcił więc w prawo i poleciał w górę zbocza.

Zrobił unik przed dwoma kolejnymi pociskami plazmy, a następnie odwrócił się w powietrzu, by spojrzeć na robota, który leciał jego tropem, zapewne przy pomocy jakiegoś zaklęcia. Thor opadł na ziemię, jednocześnie rzucając Mjolnirem. Zgodnie z jego podejrzeniem, robot nie próbował zrobić uniku, pewnie wychodząc z założenia, że młot nie może być groźniejszy niż strzały Clinta. Mjolnir posłusznie urwał robotowi nogę, zatrzymał się i powrócił do ręki Thora.

To przykuło uwagę robota nawet jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Stwór wyczarował kolejny pocisk plazmy i cisnął nim w Thora, lądując ze znacznie większą gracją, niż powinien to zrobić ktoś, kto właśnie stracił jedną z kończyn. Zmęczony tą grą — bo doprawdy, Loki rzucał w niego właściwie wszystkim, co wpadło mu w ręce, i to rozgrzanym do czerwoności, praktycznie od kiedy tylko wyrośli z pieluch — Thor jednym machnięciem Mjolnira odbił plazmowy pocisk. Pobliskie drzewo wybuchło fontanną drzazg.

— Porzuć twarz mojego brata i walcz ze mną we własnej osobie — zawołał do robota. — Nie pozwolę, byś dłużej go upokarzał!

Stwór odpowiedział mu lekceważącym ruchem dłoni, podczas gdy jego noga uformowała się na nowo.

— Głupcze — syknął i Thor musiał przyznać, że robot do perfekcji opanował jeden z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych tonów głosu Lokiego. — Ja jestem Lokim, jego prawdziwą i ostateczną wersją. — Na twarzy stwora pojawił się uśmiech, który sprawił, że Thor poczuł jednocześnie złość i chęć zwymiotowania. — Mój poprzednik nigdy nie zdołał cię zabić. Potraktuję to jako kolejną okazję, by udowodnić swoją wyższość.

Sytuacja zaczęła przypominać jakąś koszmarną powtórkę walki na Bifroście, jedyny moment w ich życiu, kiedy Thor naprawdę wierzył, że jego brat usiłuje go zabić. W ruch poszły iluzje oraz takie same jak wtedy szaleńcze ataki przy użyciu każdej broni, jaką tylko Loki miał na podorędziu, tyle że tym razem towarzyszyła im upiorna cisza, robot zaś poruszał się z płynnością, jakiej bóg psot nigdy nie zdołał osiągnąć — zupełnie, jakby nie miał kości.

Z drugiej jednak strony Thor nie był ani trochę zainteresowany powstrzymywaniem się czy usiłowaniem przemówić przeciwnikowi do rozsądku, co ładnie wyrównywało szanse.

Co więcej, robot nie atakował go niczym, czego bóg piorunów nie widział już setki razy wcześniej, nawet jeśli nieco podkręcił siłę tych ataków. Magiczne pociski, z pozoru niewinne bronie, które jednak raniły, jakby miały prawdziwe ostrze, sobowtóry, które w jednej chwili były ciałem stałym, w kolejnej zaś znikały — z tym wszystkim mierzył się już dawniej i wygrywał.

Thor ponownie rzucił Mjolnirem w przeciwnika, który odpowiedział, detonując kulę czystej energii pomiędzy nimi. Bóg piorunów przeleciał, powalając osiem drzew, aż zatrzymał się wreszcie na dziewiątym, po czym podniósł rękę i przywołał młot do siebie.

Była jeszcze jedna kwestia. Robot nie wydawał się odczuwać zmęczenia, jak to zdarzało się od czasu do czasu Lokiemu. Thor pamiętał chwile, kiedy jego brat zużył taką ilość magii naraz, że bóg piorunów mógł niemalże poczuć, jak mózg Lokiego dymi mu pod czaszką. Robot najwyraźniej nie miał tego problemu.

Thor zerwał się na nogi, warcząc, i strząsnął z siebie całą kolekcję liści i kawałków drewna. Robot wycelował w niego jedną ręką, w drugiej zaś tworzył już kolejną kulę płonącej plazmy — czy to coś niczego się nie nauczyło?

Nagle stwór obrócił głowę o niemalże sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. A następnie jego głowa wybuchła. Zamiast jednak osunąć się na ziemię, jak zrobiłoby normalne ciało, robot po prostu wyparował.

Thor roześmiał się i ruszył naprzód, trzymając Mjolnir luźno w dłoni. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Clint Barton wkroczył do akcji.

— Nawet nie zdążyłem porządnie się zabawić…62

Oślepiła go jasna eksplozja . Thor osłonił oczy i pochylił głowę, by uchronić ją przed falą gorąca. Używając Mjolnira, spróbował zmienić kierunek najgorszego uderzenia mocy. Trudno było stwierdzić z pewnością, ale w otaczającym go ryku wydało mu się, że usłyszał czyjś krzyk, prawdopodobnie ta rola należała do Clinta.

Wciąż osłaniając oczy, uniósł Mjolnir i przywołał błyskawicę, która potrzebowała jedynie celu.

Zimne, nieco lepkie ręce zaatakowały od tyłu, zaciskając się na głowie boga piorunów z obu stron. Co gorsza, palce napastnika wydawały się tracić kształt, rozlewając się po twarzy Thora i pełznąc w stronę jego oczu oraz uszu.

— Żałosne — wysyczał robot głosem Lokiego. — Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ten głupiec tracił tyle energii na nienawidzenie cię.

Thor roześmiał się, chociaż coś paskudnego zatkało właśnie jedno z jego uszu, gdzieś w okolicy prawego oka pojawił się jasny rozbłysk bólu, a do tego zaczynał coraz gorzej widzieć.

— To ty jesteś głupcem, skoro nie zorientowałeś się, że on jednocześnie mnie kocha.

Dwie rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie i nie sposób było stwierdzić, która z nich wywołała większą eksplozję: Thor uderzył Mjolnirem w ziemię, wyzwalając całą tę moc skierowaną na siebie — i, co ważniejsze, na robota. Stwór wykrzyknął coś, co brzmiało jak „Żądanie odrzucone!", wprost do ucha Thora, odwracając każde pole magiczne, które stworzył w okolicy.

Tak czy inaczej, dla Thora nie miało to już znaczenia. Przychodzi taki moment, kiedy eksplozja jest po prostu eksplozją, jeśli znajdujesz się w samym jej centrum.

* * *

58Ogólna filozofia Clinta dotycząca rekreacji była taka, że jeśli nie obudziłeś się z dziwnymi tatuażami i pamiętałeś dobrze wszystko, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy, to impreza była do kitu.  
59Daleko było mu do żłopania według asgardzkich standardów, ale Thor doceniał jego wysiłek.  
60Bo technicznie rzecz biorąc, byłby nawet w stanie to zaakceptować, pod warunkiem że po przeleceniu strzały przez cel nastąpiłoby dramatyczne rozpryśnięcie się krwi niczym w jakiejś kreskówce.  
61Technicznie rzecz biorąc — nie. W tej sytuacji jego pierwszym błędem było w ogóle dołączenie do SHIELD albo nawet, sięgając jeszcze dalej, przyjście na świat. Ale jeśli mówimy o tym konkretnym dniu, za pierwszy błąd Clinta można uznać raczej wstanie z łóżka.  
62Gdyby Thor był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, należałoby uznać te słowa za jego pierwszy błąd. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę wielką i magiczną skalę wszechświata, Thor praktycznie składał się z podobnych stwierdzeń i naprawdę nic nie dało się na to poradzić.


	20. Chapter 20

Crossover-niespodzianka ;)

* * *

 **Rozdział 20**

Po zakończonej sukcesem wyprawie Lokibota63 do muzeum Daniel poczuł odrobinę nadziei. Chociaż robot nigdy nie był zadowolony, to teraz wydawał się przynajmniej usatysfakcjonowany, a przez to znacznie mniej niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. A choć stwór przejął całe laboratorium Daniela dla własnych celów, konstruując coś, o czym nie chciał mówić, wokół niklowo-żelazowego meteorytu, przynajmniej pozwolił Danielowi pomagać. Przez pomoc rozumiał natomiast to, że człowiek mógł wykonać parę drobnych zadań, które zostały mu opisane znacznie bardziej szczegółowo, niż było potrzeba nawet Danielowi.

Daniel miał jednak nadzieję, że to jedynie przejściowy stan. Słyszał gdzieś, że dzieci przechodzą przez fazę obsesyjnej kontroli i wyrastają z niej64, więc być może oznaczało to, że jego własny wytwór w końcu pozwoli mu znów wybierać własne buty.

Był właśnie w środku jednej z koszmarniejszych list kontrolnych, kiedy pomieszczenie wypełniła eksplozja białego światła. Całe szczęście, że miał akurat wziąć się za spawanie, bo tylko maska ocaliła go przed utratą wzroku.

Daniel kulił się, dopóki światło nie zbladło, po czym ostrożnie zdjął maskę. Powietrze wypełnione było zapachem spalonych pomarańczy i ozonu. Z czegoś pośrodku laboratorium unosiła się para. Minęła chwila, nim Daniel zorientował się, że był to robot, który stracił kontrolę nad swoją formą do tego stopnia, że fragmenty światłowodów wystawały mu spod skóry, a jego ciało przybrało ponownie żółtoróżowy kolor żelatyny. Stwór wyglądał, jakby się topił.

— Czy… Czy… — Daniel ugryzł się w język, zanim zadał najbardziej oczywiste i głupie pytanie. — Co się stało?

— Żądanie odrzucone… Żądanie odrzucone… Żądanie odrzucone… — powtarzał robot niczym zacięta płyta.

Daniel przebiegł przez laboratorium, łapiąc laptop i kabel diagnostyczny, a przy tym z tego pośpiechu przewracając swoją kawę prosto na meteoryt. Robot nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi Daniel zdrapał wystarczającą ilość żelatyny, by uzyskać dostęp do mózgu stwora, i podłączył kabel.

Pospiesznie wpisywał komendy na laptopie i skanował wyniki.

— Co ty do cholery próbowałeś zrobić? — Stwór nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. — Może któryś sektor pamięci zaszwankował? — Jakieś lewe oprogramowanie (co nie miało sensu, jego twór nie był przecież jakąś durną maszyną, którą może zaatakować byle program szpiegujący) próbowało najwyraźniej zintegrować się z pamięcią robota, wpadając w niekończącą się pętlę blokady przez zabezpieczenia.

Jeszcze bardziej zagadkowe było to, że Daniel nie dał rady go usunąć. Nie potrafił nawet zbadać kodu — jedynym, co otrzymywał, był jakiś bełkot napisany dziwnie kanciastą czcionką złotego koloru. Do tego skrzącą się w sposób, co do którego Daniel był całkiem pewien, że jego komputer nie powinien być nawet w stanie go wyświetlić.

Nie umiejąc wymyślić niczego lepszego, Daniel napisał nowy fragment kodu, który miał obudować nonsensowny program. Kiedy tylko skończył, zupełnie jakby nacisnął przełącznik, ciało robota stało się znów solidne i nabrało właściwych kolorów. Stwór usiadł prosto.

— Lepiej? — spytał Daniel, brzmiąc tak wesoło, jak tylko potrafił ostatnimi czasy.

— Znośnie. — Robot zamknął oczy, po czym otworzył je ponownie, marszcząc brwi. Sięgnął do tyłu swojej głowy i wyszarpnął kabel. — Co mi zrobiłeś?

Daniel nachmurzył się. Nie oczekiwał żadnej wdzięczności, znał już swój twór dostatecznie dobrze, ale nie podobał mu się zbytnio ton, jakim wypowiedziane było to pytanie.

— Miałeś jakiś dziwny kod, który chciał zintegrować się z twoim oprogramowaniem, ale napotykał zabezpieczenia. Na razie go zablokowałem, ale powinieneś sprawdzić, czy nie dałbyś rady sam go usunąć. — Potrząsnął głową. — Nidy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

— Oczywiście, że nie widziałeś. I znów twój projekt mnie ogranicza. — Robot wstał i podszedł do stołu, na którym budował swoje… cokolwiek to było.

Daniel ruszył za nim, przyciskając laptopa do piersi.

— Już o tym rozmawialiśmy…

— Twój projekt nie pozwolił mi zniszczyć brata mojej kopii. Muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób na zintegrowanie z nim tego, co zdobyłem. — Robot spojrzał na meteor i na rozlaną kawę.

— Tak, ale…

Pięść stwora wystrzeliła, by zetknąć się solidnie z twarzą Daniela. Rozległ się głośny trzask i człowiek poleciał do tyłu, wpadając na metalowy stół, odbił się od niego i osunął się na podłogę.

Daniel podniósł się pospiesznie i wycofał, na wypadek gdyby robot zdecydował uderzyć go ponownie.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś?

Stwór nawet się nie obejrzał, by spojrzeć, gdzie upadła jego ofiara.

— Nigdy nie wyzwolę się od twoich błędów, jeśli wciąż będziesz mnie spowalniał swoją obecnością. — Przejechał palcem po plamie kawy, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się obrzydzenie. — Nawet teraz utrudniasz mi pracę. Ludzie są żałośni.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem… — Daniel zamilkł, bo robot po prostu wyszedł z laboratorium, zupełnie jakby człowiek w ogóle się nie odezwał. Łzy zaszczypały go w oczy.

Wtedy spojrzał na podłogę i nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Jego ciało leżało tam wciąż skulone i w połowie przysłonięte stołem.

— Chyba nie ma już znaczenia, czy jest mi przykro czy nie. — Otarł oczy. — Ale czy to było naprawdę konieczne?

 **ZUPEŁNIE NIEKONIECZNE, POWIEDZIAŁBYM. ALE TAK TO JUŻ BYWA.**

To nawet nie był właściwie głos, nikt się nie odezwał. Słowa zdawały się po prostu formować same gdzieś pomiędzy powietrzem a już nie materialnym uchem Daniela. Łypnął przez ramię i zobaczył bardzo wysoką i mroczną postać.

— Przyglądałeś się? Czemu nic nie zrobiłeś?

 **STARAM SIĘ NIE ANGAŻOWAĆ W KONFLIKTY. TO DOŚĆ… NIEKOMFORTOWE.** Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby. Chociaż tak naprawdę można było powiedzieć, że on szczerzył zęby cały czas. **POZA TYM TO WŁAŚCIWIE NIE NALEŻY DO MOICH OBOWIĄZKÓW.**

Daniel westchnął i ponownie otarł oczy.

— Nie chciałem, żeby do tego doszło. Chciałem tylko, żeby coś miało sens, wiesz?

Koścista dłoń niezdarnie poklepała go po ramieniu.

 **ODNOSZĘ WRAŻENIE, ŻE RZECZY RZADKO KIEDY MAJĄ SENS. ALBO MOŻE TO JA SZUKAM W NICH NIE TEGO SENSU, CO TRZEBA.** Więcej szczerzenia zębów. **ALE MIĘDZY INNYMI WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO TO WSZYSTKO JEST TAKIE INTERESUJĄCE.**

Daniel miał więcej pytań, więcej rzeczy do powiedzenia, zupełnie jakby przeproszenie Śmierci mogłoby wszystko naprawić. Ale z każdą kolejną sekundą wydawało się to coraz mniej istotne. W końcu i tak było już za późno. Pociągnął nosem ostatni raz i wytarł go rękawem, choć podejrzewał, że to nie był właściwie rękaw, tak samo jak on nie miał już tak naprawdę nosa.

— Co się teraz stanie?

 **SĄDZĘ, ŻE TO JUŻ ZALEŻY OD CIEBIE.**

* * *

63Niech wam się nie wydaje, że Daniel zwróciłby się do robota na głos inaczej niż „Loki" — nigdy w życiu! Coraz częściej jednak przyłapywał się na tym, że brakowało mu tej autentyczności, zwłaszcza kiedy jego twór był wyjątkowo zimny i pogardliwy. Co, szczerze mówiąc, miało miejsce przez jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent czasu. Daniel zaczynał myśleć, że ta jego cała wyższość może być jednak nieco przereklamowana.  
64Sam Daniel wprawdzie nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyrósł z tej fazy, ale był w stanie powstrzymać swoją desperacką potrzebę kontrolowania otaczającego go świata, ponieważ naprawdę zależało mu, by jego robot odniósł sukces. Albo może też, mówiąc precyzyjniej, stwór absolutnie go przerażał.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rozdział 21**

To był frustrujący dzień dla Lokiego i bóg psot w pełni obwiniał o to lekarzy. Może jakąś godzinę po wyjściu Clinta Bartona medycy przyszli i zabrali agent Romanow. Wyglądało na to, że kobieta została wypuszczona do domu, gdzie miała popijać koktajle mleczne przez słomkę przez najbliższe parę tygodni.

To samo w sobie wystarczyło już, by Loki był w ponurym nastroju, rozrywając swoją paskudną szpitalną poduszkę na strzępy kawałek po kawałku. Zabiłby za koktajl mleczny. Dosłownie. Nawet parę osób. A do tego jeszcze powrót do domu? Tyle że musiałby najpierw posiadać dom, który nie został sprofanowany przez żadną abominację i w którym znajdował się działający blender oraz gofrownica. Bo miejsca, w którym brakowało gofrownicy, z pewnością nie można było nazwać domem.

Ale nie, agent Romanow została wypuszczona do domu i mogła cieszyć się wszystkimi jego wygodami, nie będąc przykutą do łóżka, podczas gdy on był pozbawiony swojego jedynego źródła rozrywki i wciąż miał na sobie koszulę odsłaniającą tyłek oraz kajdanki na kostkach. To wystarczyłoby, żeby istoty niższego rzędu niż on wrzeszczały z wściekłości. Loki natomiast po prostu skupił się na rozważaniu wszystkich straszliwych rzeczy, które zrobi temu miejscu, gdy już odbierze robotowi swoją magię. Na początek, zdecydował, pójdą karaluchy. Takie mięsożerne. Zacznie od tego, a potem zobaczy, co wyjdzie.

W końcu porzucił to zajęcie, bo jego plany stały się tak złożone, że sam Loki musiał przyznać, że zaczynały być nieco głupie. Mniej więcej wtedy sanitariusz w eskorcie dwóch strażników przyniósł mu tacę pełną nieapetycznie wyglądającego jedzenia. Tak czy inaczej, bóg psot zdołał uśmiechnąć się słodko i poprosić o długopis, ponieważ przecież i tak nie bardzo mógłby coś z nim zrobić.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, dali mu ołówek. Był to wprawdzie ogryzek zbyt mały, by kogoś nim dźgnąć, no chyba że celowałby bardzo precyzyjnie — na co nie mógł liczyć w stanie obecnego osłabienia — i miałby tyle szczęścia, że trafiłby w tętnicę szyjną. No ale stanowił przynajmniej przyrząd do pisania, a to było najważniejsze. Wkrótce Loki zapełnił każdą powierzchnię, której mógł dosięgnąć, diagramami i równaniami, choć pilnował, żeby pisać szyfrem i dodać gdzieniegdzie jakiś przypadkowy bełkot. Musiał jednak zacząć wybiegać myślami w przyszłość i zastanawiać się, jak znaleźć tego przeklętego robota, mając do dyspozycji tylko midgardzką technologię, która stała na tak żałośnie niskim poziomie.

W pewnym momencie przypominał sobie o tacy z jedzeniem. Kanapka smakowała talerzem, sałatka ziemniaczana smakowała głównie majonezem. Był tam też kubeczek galaretki na deser… galaretki o smaku pomarańczy.

Loki cisnął nią o drzwi. Wydała niezwykle satysfakcjonujący plask.

* * *

Jakiś czas później drzwi do jego sali stanęły otworem. Loki spojrzał w górę, jedną ręką wciąż pracowicie pisząc. Spodziewał się kolejnego sanitariusza lub może że to Clint Barton wrócił, by zapewnić mu rozrywkę. Zamiast tego ujrzał innego z przyjaciół Thora, który, z tego, co wiedział, nazywał się Steve Rogers, znany również jako Kapitan Ameryka. Mężczyzna miał ponury wyraz twarzy oraz ciężki przypadek pod tytułem Kaptur Przyklepał Mi Włosy.

— Uwaga na…

Rozległ się pisk gumowych podeszew na kafelkach i jedynie złapanie za koniec łóżka Lokiego uchroniło Steve'a przed całkowicie pozbawionym dostojeństwa upadkiem.

Loki odchrząknął, uderzając o usta ogryzkiem ołówka, który był obecnie zredukowany do zaledwie gumki z wystającym kawałkiem grafitu.

— Powinieneś chyba porozmawiać z tym, kto zajmuje się zaopatrzeniem tej bazy. Ich skaczący deser usiłował uciec.

Steve nawet się nie uśmiechnął, ale Loki zawsze miał go za ten nadmiernie szczery typ człowieka, który uwierzy w każde bezczelne kłamstwo, pod warunkiem że wypowie się je z odpowiednio poważną miną.

— Właśnie wróciliśmy z Arecibo.

— Pamiętam, że to całkiem urocza okolica. Jak było?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć mu wprost Steve wydobył klucz i zaczął otwierać kajdanki Lokiego.

— Mogło być lepiej.

— Myślę, że agent Romanow powiedziałaby to samo o muzeum. — Gdy tylko jego kostki były wolne, Loki podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, niespecjalnie przejmując się tym, że pokazuje Steve'owi co nieprzyzwoitsze fragmenty swego ciała. Kapitan mógł to uznać za specjalne podziękowanie. Doprawdy, jak cudownie było móc nareszcie się rozprostować.

— Więc jestem wolny?

— Chodź ze mną — odparł Steve. — Ale nie próbuj uciekać, okej?

— Bez pary porządnych spodni nie zamierzam. — Loki ostrożnie zsunął się z łóżka.

Na ustach Steve'a pojawił się bardzo nieznaczny uśmiech.

— Nie zamierzasz czego? Iść ze mną czy uciekać?

— Jednego i drugiego. Wciąż mam jeszcze jakieś strzępy godności.

— Pewnie mają tu gdzieś to, co pozostało z twoich ubrań. Zaczekam. — I Steve zrobił, jak powiedział, podczas gdy Loki przejrzał szafki i znalazł w końcu spodnie, które wcześniej uczciwie ukradł.

Zastanawiał się, czy może nie powinien zwinąć też jakiegoś skalpela czy dwóch, by się uzbroić, ale w tym momencie wydało mu się to małostkowe i żałosne. Naciągnął spodnie, starając się pokazać towarzyszowi dokładnie tyle nogi i pośladka, by wywołać w nim jakąś reakcję. Reakcja była jednak całkowicie niezadowalająca, zupełnie jak wszystko w obecnym życiu Lokiego.

— Teraz, kiedy już jestem nieco lepiej ubrany, możesz skończyć z tym przyprawiającym o ból zębów suspensem.

Steve poprowadził go na korytarz i do kolejnej nudnej szpitalnej sali dwa pomieszczenia dalej. Bez komentarza otworzył drzwi i odsunął się, by Loki mógł dobrze przyjrzeć się zajmującemu ją pacjentowi.

Przetworzenie tego, co zobaczył, zajęło mózgowi Lokiego znacznie dłużej, niż powinno, przede wszystkim dlatego, że to, co przekazały mu oczy, było tak bardzo pozbawione sensu.

Postać leżąca na szpitalnym łóżku miała blond włosy rozsypane w nieładzie na cienkiej poduszce — zupełnie jak Thor. Miała także brodę jak Thor. I taki sam nos, taką samą niewielką bliznę ledwie widoczną przy uchu, gdzie drasnęła go strzała, kiedy razem z Lokim uciekali przed pewnymi bardzo zirytowanymi elfami. Doprawdy, osoba na łóżku wyglądała zupełnie jak jego brat, tylko że to było całkowicie niemożliwe, ponieważ Thor nie leżałby tak po prostu na łóżku z kawałkiem plastiku w nosie i paroma rurkami wystającymi mu z ramion, nie mówiąc już o przewodach wyłaniających się spod jego ozdobionej niewinnym deseniem niebiesko-białej szpitalnej koszuli. Thor, Loki był tego pewien, nie był fizycznie zdolny do pozostania w bezruchu, no chyba że bezczelnie się wylegiwał, oczy miewał zaś zamknięte jedynie, kiedy spał lub się upił.

Albo też kiedy został ogłuszony przez Lokiego w tych rzadkich przypadkach, gdy sprawy poszły odrobinę za bardzo zgodnie z planem. Ale wtedy to było w porządku, bo bóg psot miał w tym swój udział, a więc mógł wszystko naprawić jednym ruchem dłoni tak, by nikt o niczym nie wiedział. I życie mogło toczyć się dalej swoim normalnym trybem, w którym inni myśleli, że Loki to zły drań, któremu tym razem się nie udało, a Loki myślał, że inni są cholernie zabawni.

TRZASK

Loki spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na drzwi. Okazało się, że ułamał fragment metalowej futryny — najwyraźniej nie był aż tak osłabiony, jak mu się wydawało — a przy tym złamał sobie trzy paznokcie. Na czubkach jego palców pojawiły się czerwone bąbelki krwi. Upuścił kawałek metalu na podłogę i bezmyślnie wytarł rękę o szpitalną koszulę, którą wciąż miał na sobie, a następnie spojrzał ponownie na Steve'a.

— Mam jak najgorsze zdanie o tandetnej konstrukcji tej placówki — powiedział głosem całkowicie spokojnym i pozbawionym emocji.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami w sposób, który w innym momencie i w innych okolicznościach Loki uznałby za niesamowicie zabawny i który być może też usiłowałby wykorzystać dla swoich celów.

— Nie omieszkam wspomnieć o tym, komu trzeba.

Loki postąpił krok naprzód, potem następny, w stronę szpitalnego łóżka. Nakłonienie stóp do ruchu i płuc do oddychania wymagało znacznie więcej wysiłku niż zazwyczaj, a jego zwykłe metody polegające na słodkich słówkach lub pogróżkach nie były raczej w stanie zadziałać na jego własne ciało. Zmusił się do dotknięcia ręki, a następnie twarzy Thora. Nawet dla zwykle chłodnej skóry Lokiego bóg piorunów wydawał się zdecydowanie zbyt zimny, pozbawiony tego czegoś, co czyniło go zazwyczaj tak nieskończenie irytującym, a zarazem tak pocieszająco niezawodnym. Loki delikatnie trącił podbródek brata, odwracając jego głowę tak, by mógł przyjrzeć się lepiej jego oświetlonemu profilowi, po czym pochylił się i pociągnął nosem.

Pomarańcze.

Przełknął konwulsyjnie ślinę, nagle bliski utraty kontroli. A potem zrobił to, co robił zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach, to, czego nauczył się boleśnie podczas swego długiego, niekończącego się upadku z Bifrostu, który wydawał się mieć miejsce całe wieki temu. Stłumił wszystkie niewygodne emocje, poskromił wrące szaleństwo i kazał lodowatemu jądru wściekłości, które czyniło go Lokim, zaczekać. Bo teraz był czas, by słuchać, absorbować i myśleć.

Uwalnianie piekielnego szału było marnotrawstwem, kiedy nie wiedziało się, gdzie go skierować.

Loki wyprostował się i z przyzwyczajenia na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech — coś z drewna i metalu, całkowicie nierealnego, lecz w każdej chwili gotowego do ataku.

— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak powiesz mi, co się stało — powiedział bóg psot uprzejmie.

Steve skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Prawdę mówiąc, wyglądał, jakby obejmował się dla pocieszenia.

— Właściwie to nie byłem tam, kiedy to się stało. Clint był. Może już się obudził.

— Więc chodźmy złożyć mu wizytę.

Opuścili salę Thora. Loki się nie obejrzał. Clint znajdował się po drugiej stronie korytarza w pomieszczeniu, które zostało najwyraźniej opróżnione w pośpiechu. Barton stanowił masę złożoną z szyn, rurek i monitorów oraz białych bandaży z przenikającymi przez nie plamami czerwieni.

— Clint… Śpisz, stary? — spytał Steve.

Hawkeye uniósł jedną powiekę.

— Siema — wychrypiał.

Loki oparł się o poręcz łóżka, by Barton mógł go zobaczyć.

— Opowiedz mi o wszystkim, co się stało.

Clint zmarszczył brwi.

— Steve?

— Wypuściłem go. Po prostu… po prostu mu powiedz, okej?

Loki złapał podbródek Bartona i odwrócił jego głowę tak, że niemalże stykali się nosami.

— I niczego nie opuszczaj. Zauważę.

Na moment oczy Clinta rozszerzyły się, a jego źrenice stały się tak wielkie, że niemalże pożarły jego tęczówki. Następnie z jego ust wydobył się suchy, ironiczny chichot.

— Wiesz, nie jesteś tak straszny, jak ci się wydaje.

Loki zmarszczył brwi.

— Słucham?

Ponowny chichot.

— Albo to może dlatego, że nie czuję własnych nóg. To przeraża mnie tak bardzo, że nie ma już miejsca na nic innego.

Z tyłu Steve wydał nieszczęśliwy dźwięk. Loki tylko potrząsnął głową.

— Skup się, Clincie Bartonie. Powiedz mi wszystko. Mam zemstę do dokonania.

— Pod warunkiem że dorzucisz też trochę ode mnie.

Loki poczuł, że się uśmiecha i że tym razem jest to uśmiech nieco mniej drewniany.

— Oczywiście.

Jak na człowieka pod działaniem morfiny Clint miał dobrą pamięć do szczegółów oraz rzeczowy i zwięzły sposób mówienia, nawet jeśli nieco niewyraźny. Loki słuchał i nie potrzebował nawet zadawać pytań, co było rzadkością.

Barton zasnął, gdy tylko skończył swoją opowieść. Loki gestem pokazał Steve'owi, że wychodzą, po czym zamknął za nimi drzwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli się na siebie i prócz szmeru jarzeniówek nie towarzyszył temu żaden dźwięk.

Oczywiście już wcześniej zależało mu na pokonaniu robota, tylko w ten sposób mógł odzyskać swoją magię, był już tego pewien. Ale teraz stawka była wyższa, gra bardziej niebezpieczna. To jednocześnie doprowadzało go do wściekłości, sprawiało, że czuł radość, oraz przepełniało go strachem. Loki odezwał się, unosząc palec:

— Wiem, co należy zrobić.

— Więc zróbmy to.

Bóg psot prychnął.

— Nie mam najlepszych, jak to wy mówicie, osiągnięć, jeśli chodzi o pracę zespołową.

— Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Loki spojrzał w oczy Steve'a, zauważając dziwne podobieństwo ich barwy do tęczówek Thora. Ale to nie tylko to sprawiło, że się zawahał. Spodziewał się zobaczyć w nich pewność siebie albo ten rodzaj samozadowolenia charakteryzujący samców alfa — to, co tak często widywał u ludzi, którzy byli zbyt głupi, by się go obawiać. Spodziewał się jakiegoś wyzwania czy groźby, jakiejś manifestacji macho. Zamiast tego ujrzał po prostu determinację i szczerość.

Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

— Możesz się przydać — przyznał.

Tym razem to Steve prychnął.

— Dzięki. Chyba.

— Będziesz robił to, co mówię. Mam plan. Jeśli wyskoczysz z czymś przed czasem jak mój… jak Thor, tylko pogorszysz moje… nasze szanse.

— W porządku. — Steve skinął głową. — Tylko powiedz mi, jaki to plan. Będę się go trzymał.

Loki uśmiechnął się.

— Tylko to, co najistotniejsze. Ale każdy dobry plan cały czas się zmienia, dostosowuje do okoliczności. Będziesz musiał być czujny.

— To też potrafię. — Steve wyciągnął rękę. Loki gapił się na nią, dopóki Rogers nie opuścił jej z pełnym rezygnacji wzruszeniem ramion. — Od czego zaczynamy?

— Od spodni — odparł Loki.

— Masz już spodnie.

— Lepsze spodnie to lepsze myślenie. Do tego koszula. I buty. — Loki uśmiechnął się. — A potem mamy publiczne oświadczenie do wydania.

Steve roześmiał się.

— Tylko obiecaj, że nie będę musiał znowu lać w mordę Hitlera.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rozdział 22**

W całym świecie realnym oraz nieco mniej realnym świecie internetu zwykłe programy zostały przerwane w celu nadania nagłego komunikatu specjalnego.

Był on niepodobny do żadnego komunikatu specjalnego, jaki kiedykolwiek widziano na Ziemi. Choć w innych zakątkach wszechświata istniały gdzieniegdzie gatunki stworzeń, którym wystarczyłoby rzucić na niego okiem, by zadrżały delikatnie lub też być może zaczęły wydzielać śluz pachnący feromonami strachu.

Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, widokiem na coś w rodzaju studia, gdyby studio odrzeć z wszelkiego koloru i zostawić tylko bladoszare ściany i bladoszare biurko — chociaż ktoś pomyślał i postawił w jednym rogu dość anemicznie wyglądający kwiatek w doniczce. Za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna z bardzo czarnymi włosami i błyszczącymi zielonymi oczami osadzonymi w lisiej twarzy. Początkowo nosiła ona wyraz, jaki przeciętna stara ciotka przypisałaby Miłemu Młodemu Człowiekowi65.

Następnie pojawił się na niej uśmiech. Był całkiem czarujący, nawet jeśli w pewien sposób sugerował, że jego właściciel chciałby sięgnąć poprzez ekran i porządnie kogoś ugryźć. I że jak najbardziej byłby w stanie, gdyby tak zdecydował.

Mężczyzna położył swoje eleganckie dłonie równo na blacie biurka i odezwał się:

— Witajcie, żałośni śmiertelnicy. Chociaż rzecz jasna zasługuję na waszą niepodzielną uwagę przez cały czas, jednak obecnie mam ochotę być wspaniałomyślny. Uznajcie więc, proszę, że otrzymujecie właśnie bardzo malutką, acz wciąż wyższą od zera odrobinę wdzięczności za waszą uwagę czy też to, co uchodzi za uwagę w waszych móżdżkach wielkości ziarnka grochu.

Jednym płynnym ruchem wskoczył na biurko i usiadł elegancko, zakładając nogę na nogę.

— Aczkolwiek jest pewien konkretny nieczłowiek, do którego adresuję to wystąpienie, i dobrze wiesz, o kim mówię, ty draniu. Twoja próba zabicia mnie była żałosna i nieprzemyślana, a także, jak teraz widzisz, zakończona sromotną klęską. Jak właściwie wszystko, co ciebie dotyczy.

Jego uśmiech stał się nieco bardziej rozleniwiony.

— Och, z pewnością to była całkiem niezła próba, ale mam nadzieję, że na przyszłość wymyślisz coś nieco bardziej interesującego. Zakładając rzecz jasna, że jesteś w ogóle zdolny do kreatywności w jej nawet najbardziej podstawowej formie, co trudno stwierdzić, jako że jak na razie nie widziałem żadnych jej dowodów. — Ziewnął ukradkiem. — W każdym razie postaraj się. Bo naprawdę zaczynasz mnie nudzić.

Obraz zastygł na ostatnim idealnym zbliżeniu na twarz, a w tle rozległ się wesoły śpiew Scissor Sisters: Nie mogę zdecydować, czy masz żyć czy umrzeć…, podczas gdy tekst na pasku u dołu ekranu głosił: Właściwie to zdecydowałem i powiedzmy, że raczej nie stawiałbym na **ciebie**. Ściskam i całuję, Loki.

Pięć minut później powstał fanpejdż na Facebooku.

Kolejne pięć minut później Facebook został tymczasowo zablokowany przez DDoS. To mogła być sprawka chińskich hakerów albo też napad złości robota, który nie rozumiał, że wściekłość stanowiła coś, co należało kochać, pieścić i oszczędzać w celu wykorzystania w momencie gwarantującym maksimum efektu.

* * *

65Takiemu, co to „był takim miłym młodym człowiekiem, takim spokojnym, nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że mógłby zabić listonosza".


	23. Chapter 23

**Rozdział 23**

— Okej, wydaje mi się, że tym razem to mamy — powiedział Steve, patrząc na niewielką kamerkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach, tak jakby miała go ugryźć.

— Jesteś absolutnie pewny? — Po paru ujęciach Loki wiedział już, że nie należało ufać temu, co Steve'owi się wydawało.

— Eee… Daj mi obejrzeć jeszcze raz. Ten zielony przycisk, tak?

— Tak. — Loki ostrożnie położył się na biurku, opierając nogi o doniczkę z kwiatkiem tak, by znalazły się wyżej niż klatka piersiowa. To pomogło mu pozbyć się czarnych mroczków przed oczami, ale nie kołatania serca, które słyszał wciąż w uszach. Dźwięk ten mógł być wywołany tak bólem, jak frustracją. A najprawdopodobniej brał się z kombinacji tych dwóch rzeczy.

Zależało mu, by wydać się zdrowym i silnym niezależnie od stanu faktycznego, by pokazać, że był wciąż żywy i zdolny do wykpienia przeciwnika. Teraz ostrożnie odchylił kołnierz koszuli i spojrzał na bandaż spowijający jego ramię. Nie zobaczył krwi, co Loki uznał za dobry znak. Uczucie tarcia w obojczyku za każdym razem, gdy wskakiwał na to przeklęte biurko, było już dostatecznie nieprzyjemne bez zniszczenia przy tym kolejnej koszuli.

Steve z uwagą wpatrywał się w ekranik kamery. Głos Lokiego, który się z niej wydobywał, wydawał się marną parodią tego prawdziwego.

— Czy ten tekst o „żałosnych śmiertelnikach" był naprawdę konieczny?

— Prawda boli, co? — Loki delikatnie potarł czoło palcami. — Poza tym powiedziałem też, że jestem wdzięczny. W pewnym stopniu.

— A to o „móżdżkach wielkości ziarnka grochu"? Nie powiesz chyba, że to prawda?

— Zależy, czy mówimy dosłownie czy metaforycznie.

— Cóż, nagranie wygląda nieźle. — Steve spojrzał na niego sponad ekranu i wyszczerzył zęby. — Naprawdę nieźle, muszę przyznać.

— Może minąłeś się z powołaniem. Akademia Filmowa musi ubolewać nad taką stratą!

Steve podszedł i podał mu kamerę.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Wprost idealnie.

— Bo zauważyłem, że robisz się bardziej sarkastyczny, kiedy źle się czujesz.

— Cóż za bystre spostrzeżenie. Ja zawsze jestem sarkastyczny — odwarknął Loki.

— Jasne, że jesteś — odparł Steve z wymuszoną wesołością. — Jak ramię?

— Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz naprawdę uzyskać odpowiedzi. — Loki wziął kamerę i przewinął nagranie. Nie musiało być idealne, a idea robienia kolejnych sześciu czy siedmiu ujęć nie była ani trochę kusząca. Wepchnął urządzenie z powrotem Steve'owi. — Daj to technikom. Powiedz, żeby opublikowali jak najszybciej.

— Nie ma sprawy. Zaraz wracam w takim razie. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Loki zamknął oczy i zakrył je ręką. Przez moment rozważał poproszenie o spokój lub nowe ramię albo coś równie błyskotliwego. Coś takiego, co powiedziałby normalnie Thorowi w odpowiedzi na równie głupie pytanie. Nie miał jednak dość siły, nie chciał też usłyszeć głosu odpowiadającego mu Steve'a ani spojrzeć znów w te jego aż nazbyt szczere błękitne oczy niebędące oczami jego brata. Ta odrobinka samozadowolenia, którą Thor zawsze miał w sobie, robiła tu ogromną różnicę.

— Nie, dziękuję.

Słuchał oddalających się kroków Steve'a z mieszaniną ulgi i strachu. Ulgi, bo był wyczerpany i być może nawet nieco zestresowany, a amerykański wykarmiony kukurydzą superbohater zaczynał działać mu na te resztki nerwów, które jeszcze posiadał. Do tego Loki wiedział, że raczej nie mógł wyładować złości na Steve'ie tak, jak zrobiłby to z Thorem, nie, jeśli chciał, by Rogers dalej z nim współpracował. Nawet jeśli Thor nadal nie wydawał się do końca rozumieć Lokiego, to wieki bycia braćmi, zanim wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli, dały mu przynajmniej pewne pojęcie o usposobieniu boga psot i wiedzę o tym, kiedy najlepiej było przywarować i nie mówić nic.

Strachu zaś, ponieważ bez irytującej obecności kapitana Loki został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, które były jakoś tak mniej przyjemne niż zazwyczaj. Chociaż był naprawdę przekonany, że sięgnął dna już wtedy, gdy robot siłą wydarł magię z samej jego duszy, to widok Thora leżącego bezwładnie w szpitalnym łóżku wciąż stanowił coś, czego Loki nie potrafił w pełni pojąć, tak bardzo wytrącało go to z równowagi. A ta świadomość wytrącała go z równowagi jeszcze bardziej, co dalej dokładało mu trosk, aż w końcu powstawała z nich istna magiczna góra czystego emocjonalnego zamętu — z wisienką na czubku.

No a oczywiście tę wisienkę smutku na jego deserze żałości stanowił plan, który Loki sam wymyślił. To był dobry plan. Miał wszelkie szanse się powieść, a gdyby zawiódł, bóg psot byłby martwy i nie musiałby się już i tak tym martwić, co wydawało się całkiem niezłym wynikiem, jak tak rozważyć pozostałe opcje. Plan był bardzo solidny, rozsądny pod względem taktycznym oraz logiczny. Ale żadna ilość logiki nie potrafiła zmienić czystej nienawiści, którą Loki czuł, kiedy tylko pomyślał o tym, co miał zrobić — na tę myśl wszystko przewracało mu się w żołądku, aż obawiał się, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

Bez magii — tego, co czyniło go tak naprawdę tym, kim był — miał do swojej dyspozycji tylko jedną broń. A broń ta uczyni go potworem.

Albo może nie tyle uczyni go potworem, ile zmusi go do zmierzenia się z prawdą, której dotychczas unikał ze wszystkich sił.

— To bez znaczenia — powiedział głośno, ważąc słowa. — Jeśli tylko wygram.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Steve.

Loki otworzył jedno oko. Kapitan wrócił, wciąż trzymając pod pachą kamerę.

— Dałeś im nagranie?

Steve popatrzył na niewielkie urządzenie.

— Tak. Ściągnęli je sobie i powiedzieli, że mogę ją zatrzymać, jeśli chcę. — Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. — A, i przyniosłem ci trochę lodu. Na twoje ramię, bo domyśliłem się, że pewnie cię boli. — Podał Lokiemu foliową paczuszkę owiniętą w ręcznik.

To było bardzo miłe z jego strony, a przy tym też niemalże obraźliwe, że Rogers wydawał się myśleć, że Loki mógł czegokolwiek od kogokolwiek potrzebować. Ale fakt, że kapitan przyniósł akurat okład z lodu — to było już zbyt wiele. Loki wybuchnął śmiechem, ponieważ miał tylko dwa wyjścia: to lub utrata kontroli nad swoim pozornym opanowaniem. Śmiech lub — jeśli miał być ze sobą całkowicie szczery — płacz.

Steve opuścił rękę z wyrazem dezorientacji na twarzy.

Loki usiadł ostrożnie, tłumiąc śmiech dłonią.

— Później będzie czas na lód — powiedział głosem przerywanym momentami przez zabłąkane chichoty. Wydobył z kieszeni kartkę i rozprostował ją jedną ręką na swoim udzie. Papier pokryty był obliczeniami oraz schematami.

Steve spojrzał na nie, mrużąc oczy, ale nie był w stanie nic z nich zrozumieć.

— Powinniśmy mieć jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut, może pół godziny, od momentu, kiedy nagranie zostało opublikowane. — Loki zsunął się z biurka i stanął.

— To daje nam więcej niż wystarczająco czasu, by dostać się na miejsce.

— I jesteś pewien, że moje instrukcje co do miejsca akcji zostały dokładnie wykonane?

— Tak pewien, jak tylko mogę. — Steve wzruszył ramionami. — Powiedziałem im, że to mój plan, nie twój. Uznałem, że w ten sposób będzie mniej kłótni.

Loki roześmiał się ponownie, choć tym razem w dźwięku tym była przynajmniej niewielka nutka miłego zaskoczenia, nie tylko oznaki umysłu wytrąconego z równowagi.

— Co?

— Zdaje się, że masz w sobie nieco niespodziewanej głębi. — Loki jedną ręką wygładził marynarkę.

— Dzięki. Chyba. — Steve położył zimny okład na końcu biurka znajdującym się najdalej od Lokiego. — Na pewno nie chcesz przynajmniej pistoletu?

Loki uśmiechnął się, choć był to uśmiech dosyć kruchy.

— Na pewno.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rozdział 24**

Robot się spóźniał, choć oczywiście nie w taki sposób, jakiego Loki by sobie życzył. Bóg psot przesiedział w Starbucksie naprzeciwko wybranego miejsca już niemalże czterdzieści minut i zaczynał się nieco stresować66. W końcu było możliwe, że utrata magii tak bardzo wstrząsnęła całym jego jestestwem, że popełnił błąd w swoich kalkulacjach.

Teraz nie był jednak dobry moment na to, by zacząć powątpiewać w siebie. Możliwe, że raczej nie docenił tego, jak zdezorientowany robot może być po pochłonięciu części Thora — tak przynajmniej Loki zakładał. Zbyt wiele Thora naraz każdego przyprawiłoby o niestrawność, a co dopiero taką kupę przewodów oraz arogancji, której się wydaje, że jest prawdziwym chłopcem.

Istniała także realna możliwość, że jeśli Loki każe Steve'owi Rogersowi czekać zbyt długo w jego kryjówce, ten się znudzi i dokądś sobie pójdzie. Przynajmniej taki był zawsze problem z Thorem, a bóg psot nadal nie miał pewności, gdzie Kapitan Ameryka mieści się na tej skali między testosteronem a ADD.

Jego dalsze ewentualne zmartwienia zostały przerwane przez formę ciasta, która wybuchła kulą ognia.

Rzecz jasna nie była to zwyczajna kula ognia. Płomienie skrzyły się zielenią, błękitem i fioletem z rozbłyskami, które jeszcze potęgowały to nadmiernie ekstrawaganckie marnotrawstwo zupełnie dobrej magii. Podczas gdy śmiertelnicy wokół niego robili takie urocze rzeczy jak wrzeszczenie i uciekanie, Loki uważnie odstawił swoją na wpół wypitą kawę i zwrócił się w stronę frontowego okna lokalu. Poprzez zasłonę kłębiącego się dymu dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę — jego własną — z magicznymi płomieniami wciąż otaczającymi jej dłonie.

Loki ostentacyjnie westchnął i potrząsnął głową, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z budynku przez boczne drzwi. Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz i chwilowo poza zasięgiem wzroku przeciwnika, zerwał się do biegu.

Robot pojawił się tuż przed nim, celując pięścią w jego twarz.

Ze znacznie większą gracją niż ta, do jakiej czuł się zdolny, zanim zaznał przypływu adrenaliny w swoim przepełnionym kofeiną krwiobiegu, Loki uskoczył w bok, prześlizgnął się obok potwora, minął zakręt i wypadł na ulicę.

Robot ponownie zmaterializował się na jego drodze i bóg psot błyskawicznie zahamował. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, choć to nie zmieniało faktu, że Loki słyszał wciąż kołatanie własnego serca. Ponownie skręcił i minął stwora, a ten ruszył za nim. Następnie bóg psot dał nura do budynku — czy też raczej szkieletu budynku będącego wciąż w budowie — który wraz ze Steve'em specjalnie przygotowali na tę okoliczność.

Robot nie podążył za nim od razu. Loki zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z przeciwnikiem, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

— To naprawdę wszystko, na co się stać?

Stwór odpowiedział mu identycznym uśmiechem, choć Loki był przekonany, że jego własny musiał wyglądać ogólnie lepiej i bez wątpienia bardziej seksownie.

— Jak na kogoś tak pewnego siebie poświęcasz wyjątkowo dużo czasu na uciekanie.

— A co, boisz się, że mnie nie złapiesz? — Loki nie czekał na odpowiedź. Zakręcił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę schodów w holu, pędząc najszybciej, jak potrafił.

Ramię bolało go coraz bardziej z każdym krokiem, z trudem łapał oddech — czy śmiertelnicy czuli się tak przez cały czas? Utkwiwszy wzrok w schodach przed sobą, Loki nasłuchiwał desperacko jakiegoś dźwięku świadczącego o tym, że przeciwnik podąża jego śladem. To był moment krytyczny i bóg psot musiał mieć nadzieję, że się nie pomylił, że kilka dobrze wymierzonych szyderstw zwabi stwora do wybranego przez nich miejsca bitwy.

piąte piętro… szóste piętro… siódme piętro…

Niczego nie słyszał, ale biegł dalej, bo nie pozostało mu już nic prócz nadziei…

ósme piętro O CHOLERA

Stwór czekał na niego na półpiętrze. Loki nie miał nawet czasu zrobić uniku, tym bardziej nie miał też na to miejsca. Pięść robota trafiła go w policzek i bóg psot poleciał do tyłu. Zwinął się w kłębek, by chronić głowę i szyję ramionami, ale i tak czuł, jak kant każdego ze stopni wbija się boleśnie w jego ciało i obija kości, aż wylądował na podeście siódmego piętra.

Z trudem podniósł się na nogi i chwiejnie opuścił klatkę schodową, wychodząc na niedokończone wciąż piętro.

Tym razem robot użył schodów, a każdy jego krok rozlegał się głośnym echem. Może wraz z magią stwór ukradł Lokiemu też nieco skłonności do dramatyzmu? Napastnik zatrzymał się na końcu schodów i uniósł ręce, pokazując tańczące na ich czubkach płomienie.

— Wygląda na to, że cię złapałem.

— Zamierzasz po prostu spalić mnie żywcem? To takie nudne. — Loki uśmiechnął się złośliwie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie ocierania się o siebie kości w ramieniu. — Chociaż przewidywalne. — Starał się z całych sił oddychać normalnie, ale każdy oddech niósł za sobą ukłucie bólu. Wyglądało na to, że złamał parę żeber podczas upadku.

Robot zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Nie, najpierw mamy pewne niedokończone sprawy.

— A żebyś, cholera, wiedział.

— Dasz mi to, co mi się należy.

Loki uśmiechnął się i przywołał robota zgiętym palcem.

— Sam sobie weź, jeśli potrafisz.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdy stwór zaatakował, a kiedy przeciwnik sięgnął, by go złapać, zablokował atak, wysuwając nóż67 z rękawa i wbijając go po rękojeść w klatkę piersiową robota. Ten wybuchł śmiechem i objął twarz Lokiego dłońmi.

— Niczego się nie nauczyłeś.

Ręce robota stały się miękkie i zaczęły zanurzać się w mózg Lokiego. Bolało, ale nie tak bardzo jak poprzednio. Być może dlatego, że miał mniej do stracenia. Bóg psot roześmiał się — był to dźwięk suchy i przepełniony bólem — a nogi ugięły się pod nim i osunął się na kolana.

— Ty też nie.

Robot nie zauważył, że Loki tak naprawdę z nim nie walczy, tak był zajęty przesiewaniem wspomnień swojej ofiary i gorączkowym poszukiwaniem tych ostatnich fragmentów jej jestestwa, których nie próbował dotąd ukraść. Stwór znów dobierał się do jego szaleństwa, wyczuwając tam jądro energii, której nie mógł dotknąć. Jakby przez mgłę Loki usłyszał, jak napastnik zaczyna krzyczeć jego własnym głosem. Znów te same słowa:

— Żądanie odrzucone!

Loki otworzył usta, przełknął własny krzyk i zawołał:

— **TERAZ**.

Zwykli ludzie nie poczuliby żadnej zmiany poza zapachem większej ilości ozonu w powietrzu. Ale Loki, który miał magię wyrytą głęboko w kościach, nawet jeśli nie posiadał już samej mocy, odczuł to jako mrowienie skóry niczym od elektryczności. Zamknął oczy, w których i tak coraz bardziej mu ciemniało, i schwycił robota za nadgarstki, przywołując do życia ten znienawidzony lód w swojej krwi.

Przenikliwe zimno odpowiedziało zbyt ochoczo jak na jego gust.

Poczuł, jak robot próbuje się zdematerializować. Przez moment stwór wydał się cienki i nierealny w jego dłoniach, po czym znów stał się nagle solidny i prawdziwy, gdy prosty generator pola wbudowany pospiesznie przez Lokiego w strukturę budynku pokrzyżował jego szyki. Potrzeba było jedynie paru obliczeń oraz niewielkiego przedmiotu o magicznych właściwościach wypożyczonego z muzeum sztuki, by powstała pułapka uniemożliwiająca robotowi jego najbardziej prawdopodobną metodę teleportacji.

Oczywiście trudno było rozkoszować się tym momentem sprytnego tryumfu, gdy ten sam robot ze wznowioną siłą szarpał mózg Lokiego, poszukując jakiegoś sposobu na naprawienie własnych błędów lub też rozerwanie przeciwnika na strzępy. A przy tym cały czas nie przestawał krzyczeć.

Bóg psot także krzyczał, przelewając całą swoją energię w wieczną zimę, która wypełniała jego krew. Krzyczał z bólu, ale też z całkiem sporej dozy strachu, bo czuł, jak cały staje się lodem w tej parodii swojego najgorszego koszmaru. Ponieważ tak naprawdę był potworem z lodu i zawsze oszukiwał się, gdy myślał inaczej — był tym, czego najbardziej nienawidził.

Zamiast wycofać się przed tą resztką mocy, która mu jeszcze została, Loki wziął ten strach i tę nienawiść i użył ich do wzmocnienia tego zimna płynącego z jego rąk do ciała robota, który stał się sztywny i nieruchomy.

BANG

I nagle nic nie ściskało już jego twarzy, chociaż wciąż trzymał mocno nadgarstki robota w swoich dłoniach. Bóg psot otworzył oczy — były czymś zalepione, zapewne krwią, cóż za urocza wizja — i zobaczył, że ręce stwora nie kończyły się już tułowiem. Loki puścił, a one upadły i rozbiły się o posadzkę.

Reszta jego przeciwnika była już w kawałkach. Krzyk, który wciąż wydobywał się z gardła stwora, stał się dziwny i brzęczący. Steve stanął nad pokonanym, trzymając tarczę w gotowości. Na oczach Lokiego uderzył nią w jeden z większych fragmentów robota, rozbijając go na mniejsze.

BANG

Steve miał sytuację pod kontrolą i najwyraźniej nie było już sensu walczyć o utrzymanie pionu. Loki osunął się bezwładną masą na podłogę. Coś ciepłego popłynęło mu z ucha na policzek, a każda komórka jego ciała bolała tak bardzo, że nie obchodziło go nawet, który z płynów ustrojowych mógł to być. Znacznie bardziej jego uwagę skupiały na sobie jego dłonie, które przybrały barwę okropnego głębokiego błękitu.

To była smutna wizja — to, że miałby umrzeć w ten sposób, zredukowany do swojej jotuńskiej skóry. Jak gdyby nie był niczym więcej.

BANG

Ale właśnie tego się bał, prawda? Od kiedy tylko zaczął uświadamiać sobie tę straszną prawdę. Że nigdy nie był niczym więcej niż potworem w masce i że jego wszystkie sztuczki i plany, śmiech i miłość nie znaczyły nic w porównaniu z tym nieodwołalnym faktem.

BANG

Loki dostrzegł błysk srebra i zobaczył, jak kula wytacza się z rozbitych szczątków robota.

— Dorwij ją, szybko — wyszeptał, bo nie był w stanie krzyczeć, tak bardzo ściśnięte miał gardło.

Steve już działał. Nie próbował nawet ścigać kuli, po prostu cisnął w nią swoją tarczą z taką siłą i celem, że mistrzowie olimpijscy w rzucie dyskiem zielenieliby z zazdrości.

BANG

Kula, która była robotem, wybuchła kawałkami metalu i plątaniną przewodów.

Potem zaś zrobiło się dziwnie, ale w bardzo przyjemny sposób.

* * *

Z odzyskaniem czegoś tak wstrząsającego światem właściciela jak magia wiąże się wiele oczekiwań. Człowiek spodziewa się rozbłysków światła, trąb grających fanfary albo może dramatycznego crescenda symfonii pełnej smyczków. Nie mówiąc już o odkrywaniu jedności z wszechświatem, spotkań z anielskimi istotami lub chociaż oświecenia w temacie tak podstawowym, jak dlaczego żarówki zawsze przepalają się w najbardziej niewygodnych momentach.

W tym kontekście doznania Lokiego były nieco rozczarowujące.

Ale w kontekście tego, co się liczyło, kontekście uczuć, myśli i samego boga psot była to cudowna jasność. Czuł się tak, jakby był śmiertelnie chory i obudził się zupełnie zdrów albo jakby odzyskał kończyny, o których nawet nie wiedział, że mu ich brakowało. Mógł znów myśleć, widzieć i czuć.

Czuł ciepło, którego obawiał się, że nigdy już nie poczuje. Ale teraz rozumiał, że było to ciepło, które miało przenikać jego istotę, które było częścią tego, kim i czym był.

Zburzył układ porozrzucanych kawałków, które zostawił za sobą robot, gdy zabrał jego magię

 **acjardz rówtop ceinelazs acmałk**

i umieścił je z powrotem w kolejności, która oddawała to, czym wiedział, że musi być

 **człowiek psotnik kalkulator brat**

a następnie ponownie połączył je mocno ze sobą przy pomocy wszystkiego — przy pomocy magii.

Czysta magia niosła za sobą poczucie takiego samego ciepła, jakie poczuł w chwili, która wydawała się mieć miejsce całe wieki temu, kiedy Thor, siedząc przy jego łóżku i trzymając go za rękę, powiedział mu „może to właśnie jest twoja prawdziwa twarz, a wszystko inne to tylko zły sen".

Niezupełnie, pomyślał Loki. Ale blisko. Bardzo blisko. Przez cały ten czas, gdy pytał sam siebie, która twarz była jego prawdziwą, zadawał sobie niewłaściwe pytanie. Nic dziwnego, że odpowiedź zawsze wydawała się zła.

Każda z tych twarzy należała do niego, stanowiła część tej całości, którą był Loki.

Książę Asgardu.

* * *

Loki otworzył oczy i odkrył, że gdzieś w trakcie tego wszystkiego znów znalazł się na nogach. Spojrzał ponownie na swoje ręce. Były nadal niebieskie, ale kolor ten już nie wydawał się mu taki przerażający, bo Loki wiedział, że nie był trwały ani nieunikniony. Stanowił po prostu jedną z jego twarzy, którą bóg psot mógł przywołać w razie potrzeby.

Uniósł dłonie do ust i dmuchnął na swoje palce, jakby chciał je ogrzać. Błękit zniknął i skóra przybrała na powrót zwykłą barwę.

— To koniec?

Loki spojrzał na Steve'a. Niemalże zapomniał o jego obecności. Kapitan znów miał w ręku tarczę i stał w gotowości, ściskając pistolet w drugiej dłoni.

— Tak. — Loki się uśmiechnął. — Wszystko znów jest po staremu.

Steve rozluźnił się i schował broń.

— Co to właściwie było?

— Co masz na myśli? — Loki podszedł do paru pozostałych po robocie kawałków, fragmentów metalu i elektronicznego śmiecia. Większość stwora stopiła się na bladopomarańczową masę przypominającą pudding.

— Ta niebieska skóra. Myślałem, że robot odebrał ci magię.

Loki ukląkł, gmerając palcami w kupie szczątków. Podniósł kondensator, który wydawał się nadal w miarę kompletny, i od niechcenia tchnął w niego odrobiną magii, by go naładować.

— To skomplikowane. — Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Mógłby równie dobrze powiedzieć „ja jestem skomplikowany".

— Skomplikowane.

— Właśnie tak.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

— Mogłeś mnie ostrzec.

— Mogłem — zgodził się Loki.

To wywołało u jego rozmówcy ciche, poirytowane prychnięcie.

— Nie ułatwiasz ludziom współpracy ze sobą, co?

— Zazwyczaj nie. — W końcu z zasady nie współpracował z innymi. Używał ich tylko i szedł dalej. — Jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś powiedzieć, nim się rozstaniemy?

— Czekaj, tak po prostu? — Steve potrząsnął głową. — Nie zamierzasz nawet wrócić do bazy i sprawdzić, co z twoim bratem, ani nic?

— Nie planowałem. — Loki łypnął na niego. — Dlaczego miałbym?

— My… cóż, tak naprawdę ja ci zaufałem — powiedział Steve. Wydawał się być bardziej smutny niż zdenerwowany. — Myślałem… Kurczę, nie wiem, co myślałem.

— Myślałeś, że nauczyłem się czegoś cennego w rodzaju: „żaden człowiek nie jest samotną wyspą" i że izolowałem się od innych zbyt długo bez powodu? Że może czas zacząć nowy etap?

— Coś w tym guście, być może.

— Cóż, rozważałem to. — Loki spojrzał na niewielki kondensator w swojej dłoni. — Łap. — Rzucił go Steve'owi.

Rogers powinien był wiedzieć i pewnie wiedział, że to błąd, ale był wytrenowany, by w takich wypadkach reagować bez zastanowienia. Złapał kondensator, który wyładował się z głośnym trzaskiem, wypuszczając impuls elektryczny dostatecznie silny, by pozbawić mężczyznę równowagi. I, co ważniejsze, pozbawić go przytomności.

Loki podszedł i przykucnął przy Stevie, by sprawdzić jego puls. Wiedział, co Thor może znieść bez trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, ale nie był do końca pewien, jak to się miało do Rogersa. Wszystko jednak wydawało się w porządku.

— Więc tak, rozważałem to — poinformował nieprzytomnego. — Ale zdecydowałem, że to nie byłoby takie zabawne. — Uśmiechnął się. — Chociaż doceniam, że brałeś to pod uwagę. To nawet dość urocze.

Zniknął.

* * *

Nietrudno było prześledzić, skąd przybył robot. Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć trop zakłóceń pozostawiony przez niego w polach magicznych dziewięciu światów. Doprowadziły one Lokiego do magazynu, który Daniel przerobił na laboratorium. W momencie, gdy bóg psot zmaterializował się w środku, zapach uderzył go niczym metalowy młot, tyle że z ziemistą, mdłą nutką rozkładu. Jedno spojrzenie pod stół na drugim końcu pomieszczenia powiedziało mu, skąd pochodził ten odór.

— Jaka szkoda — mruknął. Poczuł ukłucie żalu, choć była to emocja dziwnie odległa, bardziej coś, co powinien był poczuć, niż coś, co rzeczywiście czuł.

Loki potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się po laboratorium. Jego książki były bezładnie porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu, podobnie jak inne przypadkowe rzeczy skradzione mu przez robota. Bóg psot złożył przestrzeń w kieszeń i schował do niej swój dobytek. Odetchnął przy tym nareszcie z ulgą — obawiał się, że będzie musiał znów zacząć kompletować swoją kolekcję książek od zera.

Miał właśnie opuścić laboratorium, gdy jego wzrok przykuło jakieś migające światełko. Pod jednym ze stołów Loki dostrzegł swoją gofrownicę. Nie była podłączona, a gdy przyjrzał się jej dokładniej, stwierdził, że lampka oczywiście się nie pali — urządzenie nie mogło przecież włączyć się samo, to musiała być przypadkowa gra świateł68. Loki uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i wetknął niewielki przyrząd pod ramię.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na to, co zostało z Daniela Sorresa. Kusiło go, by zostawić te szczątki — w końcu stanowiły jedynie rozkładającą się powłokę — ale wydawało się to zbyt bezduszne nawet jak na niego. Utworzył niewielki płomień — taki prawdziwy, z ładnym pomarańczowym blaskiem, a nie to efektowne badziewie, które tak lubił robot — w dłoni i delikatnie cisnął nim w zwłoki.

To wystarczyło. Przeszedł przez zagięcie w rzeczywistości i znalazł się w sali swego brata.

Thor był wciąż nieprzytomny — włochata blond masa w szpitalnej koszuli. Loki wiedział, jak to naprawić. Pochylił się i oparł swoje czoło o czoło Thora, poszukując tego fragmentu zabranej przez siebie magii, który nie pasował do reszty. Był zbyt ciepły, zbyt zuchwały, zbyt lekkomyślny — zbyt Thorowy. Bóg psot delikatnie pocałował usta brata, na powrót wdmuchując w niego to ciepło.

Thor niemal natychmiast się poruszył, ale wystarczyło jedno kojące słowo z ust Lokiego, by powrócił do snu na przynajmniej jeszcze kilka minut — wystarczająco, by bóg psot zdążył się oddalić.

Mimo wszystko Loki nie mógł odejść bez słowa.

— Miałeś rację — wyszeptał do brata. — Przynajmniej trochę. Postaraj się, żeby ci się od tego nie poprzewracało w głowie.

Loki otulił się w niewidzialność i przeszedł korytarzem do sali Clinta Bartona. Łucznik był nadal w fatalnym stanie fizycznym. Loki narysował w powietrzu nad łóżkiem kilka symboli, mamrocząc zaklęcia, by sprawdzić, jak źle naprawdę z nim było.

Złamanego kręgosłupa nie dało się naprawić przy pomocy midgardzkiej technologii. Nawet dla magii nie stanowiło to najłatwiejszego zadania, a Loki nie był uzdrowicielem. Czuł jednak, że jest Bartonowi coś winien, a bóg psot zawsze spłacał swoje długi. Zajęło mu to niemalże godzinę cichego mamrotania i wypróbowywania zaklęć, aż na jego czole pojawiły się nawet kropelki potu, ale nareszcie poczuł, jak rzeczywistość nagina się do jego woli z cichym, lecz wyraźnym pyknięciem.

Hawkeye jęknął, zmieniając pozycję. I, ku osobistej satysfakcji Lokiego, poruszył palcami u nóg.

— Wracaj do snu, Clint — wyszeptał mu do ucha bóg psot. — To tylko ja, Judasz.

— Ale ja wciąż kocham Judasza, skarbie* — wymamrotał sennie Clint.

Loki uśmiechnął się, ale nie ociągał się dłużej. Miał nowy apartament do urządzenia i spiski do knucia.

I, zdaje się, gofry do przyrządzenia69.

* * *

66Fakt, że było to już jego trzecie latte, też na pewno nie pomagał.  
67Mógł odmówić pistoletu, ale noże to już była całkiem inna sprawa. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie na wiele mu się zdadzą, to w świadomości, że miał pod ręką kawałek ostrej stali, było coś, co napełniało go takim przyjemnym ciepłem.  
68Gofrownica była znacznie bardziej żywa, niż przedmiot nieożywiony w ogóle ma prawo być, i czekała na właściwy moment, od kiedy tylko robot wrzucił ją pod stół. Miała jeszcze nieco elektryczności zachowane w jednym z kondensatorów i trzymała je zazdrośnie na odpowiednią chwilę. Bo choć Loki był przerażającym i kapryśnym panem, on przynajmniej doceniał wartość dobrze przyrządzonych gofrów. A dla małej gofrownicy tylko to naprawdę się liczyło.  
69Wszystko, co kończy się goframi, dobrze się kończy. I niech nikt nigdy wam nie wmówi, że jest inaczej.

*Przypis tłumacza: Ale ja wciąż kocham Judasza, skarbie — ang. But still I'm in love with Judas, baby; jakby ktoś się nie zorientował (jak ja na początku), to jest cytat z piosenki Lady Gagi, której fanem Clint okazał się parę rozdziałów temu ;)


End file.
